The Maelstrom of Pokemon
by Kipplee
Summary: Based on a Challenge from Challenger. What if Kyuubi was a being of Aura and psychic instead of chakra and one day when Naruto was age Five he was teleported to the world of Pokemon and into the life of Delia Ketchum. What will Naruto do with A trusty Lucario side kick, A whole host of women falling for his charm and a godlike team of Pokemon. Watch out world, The Maelstroms Comin.
1. Enter Naruto!

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

Pallet town was a nice, friendly little community in the regain Kanto, it was home to a number of pokemon and the world class Professor Samuel Oak, Plus, with its population being so small, everyone knew everyone if not almost everyone. ''Good morning's'' and just nice small talk was shared between all of the residents, it all seemed perfect. However, there was a small problem with this slice of heaven. And that was the fact that nothing exciting ever happened, in fact Pallet's last bout of crazy was the Parkersons child, Amy Parkerson, a little 8 year old girl with an average height of 4'2'', shoulder length purple hair and teal coloured eyes, caught her first pokemon.

Now a young girl catching a pokemon at such a tender age would normally be a rare and exciting event, don't get me wrong but it's not nearly as impressive as you think. After all it was only a Magikarp and a weak one that her dad helped her catch, maybe she's planning on becoming a trainer maybe she's not but who cares. Back to the point, some people in Pallet town were hoping for something to happen, something exciting, something to bring a certain….. Spark to the town.

Little did these people know how much of a 'Spark' was on a crash course with their peaceful town. A Spark that would change the course of history, A Spark that would grow into a raging inferno, A Spark would make even the impossible possible, A Spark that would live up to his name sake, because after all….

His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Delia Ketchum always liked to walk in the forest surrounding Pallet Town, it was always so calm and gave an atmosphere of peace. A perfect place to get away and just think she always thought.

A soft hum littered the air as Delia walk out into an opening, she stood at an average height for a women her age with 5'7'', had chestnut brown eyes with hair to match that flowed down to her mid-back like a chocolate waterfall. Wearing an open white jacket that was cut midriff with a navy blue tee-shirt that clung to her chest and covered her stomach, Blue faded jeans and black sandals. Overall, she looked like a normal, albeit gorgeous, young women. However, there was one thing on her person that drew both attention and curiosity, a necklace, with a beautiful looking pebble sized round gem with a double helix design in the middle, hanging from its chain covered with all of the colours of the rainbow. Strange, it seemed to be glowing with some sort of energy to which she didn't notice or maybe perhaps didn't care

Delia looked around the clearing before seeing a small group of three Pichus playing with each other while two Pikachus lay nearby watching the baby pokemon play, all seemingly oblivious to her being there. She watched one of the Pichu fall to the ground, earning a nasty looking wound and looked on as the Pikachu with a heart looking shape on the tip of it's tail, implying the Pikachu was a female, got up and walked to the poor sobbing baby of the Chu family and lick the offending injury, making the sobs dwindle to whimpers before stopping altogether then nuzzling into it's mother who nuzzled right back. Delia watched all of this with a soft smile before it turned into a thoughtful frown which stretched across her face as she wrapping her arms around herself.

'what is this feeling' she thought to herself, as she shivered, her mind filled with worry.'I have had this gut feeling that something's going to happen all day' a multitude of thoughts and possibility played through her brain. 'Huh, what ever' she looked back to the family to see them all sleeping close to each other. 'probably nothing' while still absent minded, she continued her walk however because of the lack of paying attention, she didn't see where she was stepping and trod on a napping Rattata causing the hurt Pokemon to let out a loud squeak of pain which brought Delia out of her self imposed trance. Looking down, she quickly back stepped when she saw what happened.

She winced when she heard the sound of electricity sparking behind her. Slowly turning, as to not startle the Pokemon into attacking with what would most likely be quite the high voltage of power, she saw a Pikachu standing on all fours in front of the other Pichus and Pikachu glaring at her with yellow arcs of energy flaring from his cheeks. Delia put her hands up and took a slow and careful step back, one wrong move and she might become the next local lightning rod.

'Damn!' She cursed in her head ' I should have bought Eevee' she berated herself before focusing all of her attention on the little territorial lightning rodent as he advances menacingly, snarling like a wolf ready for the hunt. The sun disappeared behind a cloud that seemed to roll in out of nowhere, blanketing the forest in the dark, giving the Pikachu an ominous and even more threatening look as it charged up even more causing him to spark even more dangerously, relighting the clearing they where in.

The wind started at a steady rate, first blowing leaves into the center of the clearing and ruffling Delia's clothes, then it picked up at an alarming rate causing the trees nearby to groan in protest as they bent towards the clearing. The Pikachu stopped it's advance and looked around puzzled before dispersing its gather energy and walking back to it's family and running off but not before one last glare was sent the frozen Delia's way. Said woman breathed a sigh of relief before it was turned into a noise of surprise as the wind picked up even more making it seem to go up to speeds of dangerous levels. Lightning and thunder boomed and arched in the sky, a great contrast to the sunny perfect weather earlier, and it all converged to one spot.

This freak storm appeared all around the world causing scientist to be baffled by the sheer magnitude, power and how unpredictable its arrival was, Pokemon to either run and hide or all look to the same direction in silence, trees to bend and twist, like something was pushing them down, in the same direction as the pokemon, windows and doors to shatter, cars to flip,

cities, towns and villages to fall to panic as the violent tempest tore through their homes and the water to become just as deadly as waves crashed against each other, again all going in one direction, all going to pallet town.

* * *

Bark and branches got ripped off their trees, swirling around, like they were in a mini tornado, the open area bashing into other objects making them shatter on impact, The land around got crumpled and cracked as even the ground was ripped into the core of natural disaster. By some sort of miracle, stood there with only cuts and bruises with her body hunched and her arms covering her face but still allowing her to see was Delia.

'What the hell is going on!' She thought in panic 'how could this be happening!?' jumping to a nearby rock for something to grab on to, even if it was only for some sort of comfort 'Is a Pokemon doing this!?'

The wind died down slightly making everyone, thing and pokemon in the world relax only momentarily before it picked up twofold making the trees around Delia burst from the ground as a large tearing sound filled the clearing. Delia blinked and tried to force her head to turn to the origin of the noise, only to be amazed, surprised, awed and slightly terrified by what she saw.

There, in the midst of this chaos was a ball, blacker then the deepest abyss, bigger then a Snorlax, covered in wisp like red and sliver energy that screamed power, Delia could've sworn the strange energy converge to make nine tail looking appendages that whipped about like they had a mind of their own. Everything blurred around Delia, sound, sight smell, everything she had was focused on this strange object. Like she was in a trance or under hypnosis.

'It's beautiful' she thought breathlessly 'it looks so smooth, it looks so powerful' just as she was about to let go of the only thing that kept her on the ground to get close. The flood gates opened as the wind got stronger then ever before. Delia came back to her senses to realize just how much trouble she was in as her whole body started to flow like something was dragging it away, the only thing that kept her anchored was the rock that was still surprisingly wedged firmly in the ground.

The black orb pulsed, red and silver energy thrashed about destroying everything that came close. Time seemed to stop but it did not last long as the wind came around for one last assault, more deadly then ever as the black orb began to shrink to the size of a small pod, big enough for a small child or object maybe. The winds began to calm and all seemed to be going back to normal, Before suddenly, the orb exploded outward sending a powerful shockwave that pushed everything back as a beam of the same silver and red energy shot right up into the sky, the shockwave launched everything back and created a crater underneath the black orb.

Delia was sent crashing to the ground with such force she was sure something was broken. Bringing herself up to her knees, she shook off the daze from the blow and looked around, seeing the crater she slowly made her way over to the edge. Peaking over, she saw that the energy was starting to condense into a shape that looked very humanoid, she ran down to get closer, by the time you could say dumbass she was already right next to it. Finally, the light covering the body in a shroud was starting to fade, What she saw shocked her.

It was a boy and by the looks of it no older then three with hair, that went down to his jawline, as bright as the sun but was coated by blood, lightly tanned skin and strange whisker like marks, three on each cheek, a face rounded with baby fat, his eyes were closed so Delia couldn't see their colour. He was dressed in a white tee shirt that was so ripped and shredded that it was just fabric clinging to his body, dyed red with what could only be blood or paint but the metallic smell pointed to the former, with an orange swirl on his chest and on the ends of his sleeves and black shorts, that were in just as bad condition as his shirt, went down to his knees.

'He'll grow into quite the lady killer' Thought Delia unconsciously 'who is he?' Delia picked up the small child and became acutely aware of the wounds on his person 'What happened to this boy? Was he injured in a pokemon attack' she looked close at the deep gash on his chest that was oozing blood at an alarming rate, and at the holes in his hands, like a rod was impaled through them as well as the severe looking burns on his legs, like he was held over a fire.

Delia started to run towards Professor oaks lab to hopefully get the boy some help before he bled out in her arms all the while whispering soothing words to him that seemed to make the pained and panicked look on his face loosen, even if it was only by a little.

''Everything's going to be fine,'' She said in a soft voice ''you're going to be fine.'' picking up the speed, she bolted out of the tree line before feeling movement in her arms. She looked down to she a shocking blue, it was like staring into an ocean of sapphires.

They were mesmerizing

A small pained, panicked and scared voice brought her out of her staring '' Where am I?, Where's Jiji?, who are you?'' The fear in his voice broke her heart. As he looked around in panic and tried to get out of her grasp, Delia, while still running, slowly brought a hand up to his head and began to run her fingers through his hair to hopefully calm him down. Delia felt tears build up in her eyes as she saw him flinch away from her touch and began to struggle even more then before.

'what happened to make this boy like this' Delia thought heartbroken by seeing the fear in his eyes, no child his age should have that look. ''Sh, sh'' Delia whispered in a soft and comforting voice, she hoped she didn't sound as bad as she felt as she continued to stroke his head to stop him from hurting himself ''you're safe now'' bringing his head to her neck to which he immediately burrowed into '' I got you'' the boy wrapped his small bloody hand around her neck as sobs shook his tiny frame, muttering 'thank you's' over and over again into the flesh of her neck.

* * *

When Delia finally reach the Oak laboratory, she wasted no time knocking on the door, instead deciding to almost tear the damn thing off it's hinges!. ''Professor!'' She screamed, clutching the boy to her chest.

''Delia? Is that you?'' a voice came from the back called out ''is everything all right, your not hurt from the storm are you?'' A man in his early 50's raced into the room. He was clad in a white lab coat, red shirt, brown pants and black shoes, his graying brown hair was spiked to the right and his large brown eyes looked at Delia in worry ''you ok?, After that stor-'' The look in this eyes turned panicked as he saw the small bloody child his assistant was carrying. '' Dear God Delia!'' He cried and rushed over to the women. ''What happened!?''

''I don't know!'' shouted an equally panic Delia ''This boy was at the bottom of a crater where the energy beam from earlier was'' she hugged the boy closer to her chest ''I found him like this'' looking down at the boy she added in a voice so small Samuel almost missed it '' He looked so scared'' her head shot up at such a speed that Samuel was mildly surprise she didn't break something '' You've got to help him Professor'' She looked at him pleadingly '' Please!''

''Christ Delia!, I'm not a doctor'' as she continued to look at him with those eyes, Samuel soon crumbled, a mixture of the need to help the poor boy and that look all women seemed to have. ''Fine, I'll try. put him in a bed upstairs and I'll get the medical supplies'' he sighed, rubbing his forehead then looked her in the eye with a somber expression ''But don't get your hopes up'' he shot a glance at the large wound on the boys chest '' he seems to have lost a lot of blood'' turning around, Samuel rushed, post-haste, to find what was needed.

''Thanks!'' Delia shouted before sprinting up the stairs, mindful of the precious cargo in her arms. Looking down she whispered ''Everything's going to be fine'' more to herself then the sleeping child she was cradling. She didn't know why but she had this weird feeling that she wanted no needed to protect this boy, with her life if need be, maybe it was her maternal instincts kicking in or maybe it was the look he had when their eyes met.

She shivered, while putting the boy down on a bed she had found, just thinking about that look brought up unpleasant feelings, this boy must have gone through so scaring to have such a look, so full of panic, So full of pain…..so full of fear. It scared her just to imagine what could have possibly happened to the poor child to put him in such a state in the first place.

Kneeling beside the bed, she ran her hands through his blood covered hair again, ignoring the crimson liquid that was getting on her or the metallic red that was already on her from carrying him. She looked at his face, despite the state he was in and how sickly pale he was getting, he surprisingly looked peaceful, she mused, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

She was surprised when the wounds on his person stared to sizzle and steam, as if they were getting cooked from the inside out ''Professor!'' she yelled out in shock, as the wounds started to close and knit them selves together. ''Professor!, you might want to see this!'' she heard a crash from downstairs, followed by a few muttered curses then the sound of heavy foot falls as Samuel came barreling into the room holding a small with box with a red cross on the side.

''What?'' he said in panic ''what's going on?'' he looked around the room in worry, before his eyes landed on the bed, where they widened in shock and surprise because there on the bed was the boy, who not only mere moments ago looked like he wouldn't survive long much less the night. Was now looking fine, no he looked like he was sleeping if the wild movement of his was indicating, all of his wounds were gone, the burns on his legs, the holes in his hands and even the gash on his chest leaving his unblemished lightly tanned skin, the only thing that even suggested that something happened to him was his blooded clothes. '' What happened?'' Samuel whispered in an awed tone '' did he just heal?'' he turned to Delia, who just nodded, mystified ''That's impossible'' he said in disbelief, looking back to the sleeping body ''How is that possible?'' he breathed out in a daze.

Samuel has a man of science and stuff like that wasn't meant to happen, it just goes against everything he knew about the human body.

Delia shook herself out of her daze and went back to playing with his hair, to which he seemed to nuzzle into causing her to let out a quiet giggle ''I don't know what happened'' her eyes softened as she looked down at the sleeping pile of cute as a small smile came to her face. ''But I'm glad he's fine now'' running her finger through his hair, she marvelled at how soft it felt even as it looked so spiky.

''Well'' Started Samuel ''I'll still call Nurse Joy to have her check up on him anyway'' he informed Delia before adding ''just to be sure'' when he saw her questioning look.

''Thanks Professor'' came Delia's reply as she turned to him, a grateful look on her face.

He waved her off '' don't worry about it'' then he looked at her with a mock stern expression '' And how many times have I told you to call me Samuel?'' he asked in an annoyed tone

Delia struck a thoughtful pose with her index finger on her chin with her fist on her hip. She tapped her chin a few times before answering '' I think that makes it 165 times now _professor_ '' she ended with a teasing tone, stretching out her words and a mischievous smile

Samuel just rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation ''will you ever just call me Samuel''

''Nope'' Came the instant reply and they both let out small chuckles.

''Right'' Exclaimed Samuel as he went to the door ''I'm going to bed'' stopping at the frame he looked back ''you should to, after all today has been a little hectic so get some sleep, toy look like you need it'' just as he was about to leave he stopped again ''oh, I almost forgot, you can stay the night in one of the spare rooms if you want'' then he left after a quick 'Goodnight' leaving Delia in the room with the unknown boy.

''Night Professor'' She called out to him before turning to the boy in the bed and thinking 'yeah' rubbing her face with her hand 'some sleep does seem nice right about now.' Standing up from her kneeling position beside the boy 'Today has been pretty hectic' making her way to leave she spared one last look at the peaceful blonde 'Pretty hectic indeed' Sighing as she closed the behind her, one last thought struck her 'who would thought' she grunted ''my Gut was right'' then she went to get some mush needed and well deserved rest, completely oblivious to who the blonde boy she was and the impact he would have on the world or more importantly what was happening to him right now.

* * *

Drip…

Drip…

Drip…

The sound of a leaky tap slowly woke the blonde boy up. Sitting up and rubbing the crust out of his eyes to clear the blur, he stretched his body getting all of the satisfying cracks and pops to loosen his joints. The boy ran a hand through his golden, blood free locks, lifting his hand to cover his mouth as yawned a wide yawn. Still waking up it took him a while to notice the change in scenery but when he did he looked around in surprise.

'Oooookay' thought the boy as he scratched the back of his head in confusion ' why am I in a sewer, did the villagers throw me down here before Jiji got me like normal' and he was indeed in a large sewer like room with water coming up to his knees. Suddenly, torches light up all around him, covering the everything in a soft orange glow, allowing him a better look at the room. The floor was tiled with no sense of pattern what so ever, just thrown together in a sort of make it work fashion, the walls were just as plain as the floor and on the ceiling their where pipes everywhere 'How dull' thought the blue eyed boy.

However, turning around he saw something strange and walked up to it. It was a gate, and a giant one at that. It bars were as thick as he was tall and it seemed to go on forever just going up and up and up.

'' **Naruto Uzumaki''** Boomed a voice with such power that it caused the water to ripple away from the gate and the clothes on the now named Naruto to billow in the wind. Naruto lowered his arms from his face, having put them there to protect himself form the sudden push, and gulped when he saw two red slitted glowing from the darkness beyond the gate.

'' **So good to finally meet you''** The eyes were joined by a by a set of large, glinting white teeth that forcefully snapped together before it opened it's mouth again ' **'we need to….. _Talk''_** Its lips curled into a vicious looking snarl while glaring at the shaking boy. Red energy started to leak out of the cage at the beast stood, looking down at the boy, it flared it's power causing the room to light up even more revealing it's body to the Frightened Naruto.

'' **A Talk that's been _long_ overdue''**

* * *

 **AN: That has been the first chapter of hopefully many. if you have any constructive criticism, then please leave a review it would really help me out a lot. i already have a good idea on the girls and the pokemon that I plan Naruto to get but if you have a good idea either PM me or write it in a review.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	2. Mishap in the Mindscape

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/Pokemon talking''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking'

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **Please read AN at the bottom, got so info for you**

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

'' **So good to finally meet you''** The eyes were joined by a by a set of large, glinting white teeth that forcefully snapped together before it opened it's mouth again ' **'we need to….. _Talk''_** Its lips curled into a vicious looking snarl while glaring at the shaking boy. Red energy started to leak out of the cage at the beast stood, looking down at the boy, it flared it's power causing the room to light up even more revealing it's body to the Frightened Naruto.

'' **A Talk that's been _long_ overdue''**

* * *

Naruto stared, shaking in fear of the _absolute Monster_ before him, everything about the great beast frightened the 5 year old; from the red slitted eyes filled with such rage and barely controlled power, the long, Sharp ivory claws that looked ready to tear him apart, The way it towered over the small child, The Nine massive tails that waved around like they had a mind of their own and it's fur, dear god, The fur that seemed to be dyed red with the blood of its pray giving it a look that was out of nightmares and horror stories. Which was not that far off.

'Wake up Naruto' Thought the young boy, unknowingly projecting his thoughts to the monster in front of him 'This has to be a bad dream' Naruto put his hands up to the side of his head 'Yes, its just a bad dream' shaking his head side to side to try to wake even faster 'I'll wake up and Jiji will be right beside me in my hospital bed' The blood lust in the air brought Naruto to his knees and caused a slight insanity to spark in his eyes. Naruto lightly banged his head into the water covered floor muttering ''It's just a dream'' over and over again, the pure negative feelings in the air were too much for the poor boy.

'' **Silence!''** Bellowed the voice again, Naruto stopped, just sat there staring into the water, not even daring to look up at the beast. **''While it is funny to see you squirm like the pathetic little _Human_ you are'' ** The beast spat out Human like it was Poison **''we need to talk and you have kept me waiting''** The monster lowered itself to Naruto's level from behind the bars, causing him to look up at the beast with terror filled eyes **''I don't like being kept _waiting''_** with one more flex of it's power the demon sent the boy on his back and sat down while laying it's head on it's paws.

Naruto stood up and seemed to muster some of his courage to point at the beast and yell ''Who are you!?'' then looking around the room before adding ''And where have you taken me and what do you mean 'kept you waiting''' Before snapping his eyes back to the now lazy looking beast when he heard it chuckle ''Hey!'' his hand curled into a fist ''You laughin' at me'' Naruto took a step forward with a glare in his eyes ''because I'll give you somethin-'' Naruto was cut of by another wave of power.

'' **Be quiet''** Snarled the beast then it chuckled **''I found your bravery amusing''** before he gave Naruto a look that made the boy tense **''As for how you kept me waiting, you have been here for a mouth''** The tails started to lash out again as the beast growled to shut any interruption from the boy down **''Just, laying there dead to the world''** the beast continued in a quiet tone **''I thought you were ignoring me''** the beast slowly wrapped his hands around the bars looking at the boy who was taking steps back as he felt the power in the air rise. The beast then shook the bars violently as if trying to break them off as a murderous look appeared in its eyes when it glared at Naruto making said child curl in on him self to try and get away **''I hate being ignored!''** came the growling voice of the caged monster.

''I'm Sorry!'' was the reply the demon got making it look at the human, confusion written all over it's face as it stopped growling and shaking the bars.

'' **What?''** The boy stopped trembling when the rage left the air and as he heard the gruff voice of the unknown creature. Looking up to the beast as the light hit it, he realized that the giant looked like a fox, if not for the 8 extra tails, the big bunny ears and the humanoid torso.

Getting up, Naruto took a breath as he looked into the red eyes, now filled with a large amount of confusion and curiosity with a minuscule amount of shock and the ever present rage, and said with a strong voice ''I'm sorry, I'm not sure what for but''Naruto looked down sad, seeing the water looking back at him with his face made his see the deep sadness in his eyes, then he looked into the large eyes of the Fox before him and continued in a voice just as strong as before but with a trace of regret and sadness that a 5 year old should not be able to understand mush less have ''But if it made you hate me this much, even more then the villagers then'' Naruto bowed, shocking the beast ''I am truly and deeply sorry''

Silence filled the air as the two stood, not moving an inch. One looking at the ground as undeserved guilt filled his body and the other looking at the astonishingly mature child bowing to it in stunned silence. A few tense moments passed as one waited for a reply or action, anything and the other giving the first a thoughtful look before it sighed.

' **Him, A Human, apologizing to me?'** The beast looked at the still bowing boy as it sat himself down **'That's a first'** Resting it's head on it's crossed paws in front of it **'And ironic'** mused the Fox before it spoke to the child in a gruff tone **''Rise kit, you have nothing to be sorry for''** Closing it's eyes, it sighing again **''You asked where we were, correct?''** Even with it's eyes closed he could feel the boy nod **''We are in your mindscape, and before you ask''** It cut Naruto off, already guessing why he opened his mouth **''A mindscape is a manifestation of ones mind and is normally modelled by the life one has live. You for instance have had a very dark and lonely life, cursed, outed and now beaten by the villagers with only the 'Old man', as you say, being there for you so your mindscape has become a sewer to represent all of your thoughts and feelings''** The fox lazily open one eye to gaze the boy with a critical look **'And yet, you are so full of happiness and forgiveness, even after every thing that has happened to you'** Sighing once more, the fox closed his eye again.

Naruto looked at the beast, still trying to digest everything he was told, then looking around his 'mind', he was quite disgusted by that fact. I mean who wouldn't be, this takes the line 'mind in the gutter' to a whole other level. A thought struck Naruto, turning to the lazy looking being he asked ''Sorry, Foxy-San, but who are you exactly and why are you in my mind?'' The foxy merely open his eyes before shutting them again. 'He seems exhausted' Naruto thought. That just raised more questions.

'' **Humph''** Scoffed the fox **''Don't worry about my name''** the fox tilted his head to the side in thought sending his long ears to the left **''But if you have to call me something, call me Kyu''** The now named Kyu stretched himself much like a cat before looking Naruto right in the eyes saying **''I was put in here by your father and am most likely going to be in here for a long time''**

Naruto nodded his head before he froze, then honned in on one piece of information ''Wait!'' Naruto screamed, causing Kyu to cringe at the volume hurting his highly sensitive ears as he gave Naruto an annoyed glare making the accused mutter a weak 'sorry', Naruto asked in a more controlled voice ''You knew my father'' when Naruto received a nod, He was practically bouncing off the walls in happiness. Turning to he asked rapid fire ''What was he like?, Do I look like him?, How do you know him? Why did he put you in me?'' Then his thoughts went depressing and so did his questions ''is he dead?, Did he abandoned me? **(kit)** , Did he not love me? **(Kit)** Do I disgust him like I do the Villagers? **(Kit!)** Am I Just a Mistak-''

'' **NARUTO!''** Naruto looked up, startled, he completely forgot that Kyu was still there in his mini depression **''My Kami''** Continued Kyu as Naruto focused all his attention on his reflection and not the hot tears running down his face. **''You humans both fascinate me and Infuriate me, with all the whining and complaining.''** Kyu sighed with his eyes closed to calm himself down **''Naruto''** called out Kyu making the crying boy look at him **''Dry your eyes, stop your crying, sit down and shut up''** Waiting for a moment as Naruto did as he was told **''Now, as I said earlier, we have a lot to talk about and now your father is now one of those subjects I guess''** Kyu moved around on his spot looking for some form of comfort, for what would be a long discussion he then started again **''I'll start with your father I suppose, and to answer your questions; Yes I did know him, he was a brave and strong man, one of the strongest I have fought in a wh-''**

''You fought my Father?!'' interrupted Naruto as he bounced in his seat but stopped when he saw the look in Kyu's eye. Truly frighting stuff.

Kyu continued to glare even after Naruto stopped his excited bouncing and gained a sheepish look, he then cleared his throat before starting to talk again **''** **Yeah, I fought him, he put up a damned good fight, best one I've had in a long time. Back to what I was saying he was a Strong, brave and forgiving man he always looked on the bright side of life.''** Shaking his head Kyu let out a chuckle **''** **ha-ha I swear, the man** **doesn't have a mean** **bone in his body. You remind me of a lot of him;** **same eyes, hair and madding happy-go-lucky attitude about life but he was cold and ruthless when needed.''** Scratching his chin and looking out at nothing, Kyu muttered **''Never held a grudge though''** Kyu shook his head before making eye contact with Naruto as a serious expression spread across his face **''He sealed me into you because I was causing a lot of harm to a lot of people against my will, doesn't mean I like being sealed into a filthy human though''** Kyu ended with a grunt as he saw the look on Naruto's face **''He loved you from what I could tell, and the way he told everyone that he was going to be a father was a big hint. And yes Kit I'm afraid he died defending this village along with your mother, they didn't abandon you.''**

'They love me' Thought a happy Naruto 'They really loved me, they didn't abandon me like everyone said they did' wiping the tears from his eyes 'Hah! Take that villagers you were wrong, they actually loved me!' Naruto focused his attention in Kyu as he started to speak again.

'' **Naruto''** Said Kyu in a surprisingly soft voice **''we're not in Konoha anymore, I took us far away''** When Kyu saw the look on Naruto's face he was quick to explain **''Do you remember what happened to you before you woke up here''** When Naruto nodded with a dark look on his face Kyu was glad he didn't have to tell him that.

* * *

Flash Back

You see, back where Naruto was born every year there would be a festival on October 9th called Kyuubi day, where the villagers would make a large wooden statue in the beasts likeness, dance around it, Tell stories around it, eat around it and even paint on it. All seemed to be like they were worshipping the Kyuubi statue until the 10th of October.

Then they burn it to the ground and dance on the ashes.

That day was never fun for Naruto, he normally had to block the windows and barricade the door because one or two villagers had a few more drinks then they would usually have or he would hang out with his 'Jiji' or 'Old Man', the village leader in his office. However, that was not the case this year. His Jiji was called away for business and had to take the nice people with the masks with him so he was left alone on the worse day of the year for him.

His Birthday

The day the great Kyuubi was slain, The day the forth Hokage died and the day the Kyuubi was reincarnated inside young Naruto, or so the villagers believe. And this year it was the day that the Elemental Nations lost what would have been their worlds greatest saviour because of Konoha's ignorance and the inability to look beyond the hate that clouded their vision.

This year would be the worst birthday of Naruto's life as he was dragged out of his home by 5 men, with the strong smell of alcohol about them, kicking and screaming right to the centre of the villagers and to the cheers, jeers and sneers of everyone watching as he was nailed to a cross and put above an open flame that slowly burnt him alive.

Rocks were thrown, insults were said and the village security did nothing but watch with a grim satisfaction at what would be happening to the poor boy.

One man walked up carrying a small knife clad in black clothes and a green vest, brown eyes that held a deep hatred and an even deeper rage black hair that stopped dead at his shoulders. Naruto watched in a pained silence with a pleading expression as he addressed the now silent crowd.

''People of Konoha! We come here today to do what must be done! To do what should have been done those long five years ago when this MONSTER!'' Shouted to the crowd as he pointed at the string up Naruto as the fires burnt away the flesh of his legs, Turning to the crowd again ''Destroyed our village, the same one that he walks freely in!, Killed the families that he now walks amongst'' Slowly advancing towards Naruto he spoke once more ''The 4th Hokage started this, now it's time to finish what he started'' and to the cheers of the crowd, The man slash Naruto's chest causing the boy to scream, a truly blood curdling scream, Blood flowed out of the deep wound. Everything went black for Naruto as The man was about to go for another slash before an oppressive power pushed everyone to their knees, A red and silver energy shot up to the breaking the clouds and ripping a tear into the sky it's self.

Following the beam, the people were lead to the glowing body of the local demon as the cross he was nailed against was turned to ash and the rods in his hand fell out of his hands but his body stayed their floating. A dark and powerful voice full of hatred and rage, making the world around them shake, doomed in their ears and said few word that they would remember to the end of their days **''You do not understand what you have done, your actions have doomed this world.''** As Naruto's Body was encased in a large black orb with red and silver energy wrapped around it, like it was trying to protect the boy within from everything that would harm him, Like it was a father's embrace. **''Your own demise will be of your own making _Humans_ '' **The voice spat out humans like it was an acid as the orb slowly made it was into the tear in the sky.

When the orb was almost through tear the voice spoke one last time, projecting it through out the whole world this time **''The Ignorance of the human race, what a disgusting concept. Your lack of the ability to lock beyond the fog as doomed your as to death, I hope you all enjoy your stay in hell.''** And with that the orb went through to the unknown and the boy inside with it. Never to be seen again.

The red and silver energy beam started to come back down at a slow pace, right before it speed up at an alarming rate and condensed. Finally, as the top of the beam finally collapsed in on it's self leaving a small ball glowing with an unimaginable amount of power, a loud screeching noise filled the air causing everyone around the world to bring their hands to their now bleeding ears.

The people of Konoha watched in a terror filled awe as the orb seemingly convulsed before stopping all together along with the noise. Then suddenly, It happened….

The ball imploded.

The only warning the Elemental Nations got was the deafening screeching from before, then white, as the raw power from the tiny orb caused the planets core to implode, taking it's self along with that part of the universe of the map, by the wild and raw power all unleashed by the blind hate of a naive village and it's just as blind inhabitants.

* * *

With Naruto and Kyu

''If we're not in Konoha'' Started Naruto with a thoughtful expression, that just looked cute on his young face as he, as he looked at Kyu ''Then where are we''

Kyu looked at Naruto as he collected his thoughts after that Flash back, that would always be a fond memory of his, coughing to gathering himself, Kyu answered **''We are in a world Called Pokeworld, where people battle with pocket monster called 'Pokemon'. These pokemon come in various shapes and sizes and have powers that you've never seen, they do all of this with the use of something called 'Aura' and in some special cases 'Pyschic'.** **Now Naruto I am a being of** **Aura and now Psychic, Before I was put inside you I was a mixture of both making up what you know has Chakra. You following?''** When he saw Naruto nob, he said in a ruff tone **''Good, I wouldn't like to have to explain to a filthy Human again, I have better things to do with my time''**

''Like what, Sleep?'' Muttered Naruto ''Or better yet, roll around in the water?'' Unlucky for Naruto, with Kyu's sensitive hearing he very easily heard what the boy said.

'' **Don't you _Dare_ mock me, Human''** He pointed a nail at the boy **''You owe me one''** bring his hand up to his mouth, Kyu used his nail to pick his teeth **''And I am feeling _Awfully_ hungry, can you maybe spare me a leg or two, oh no how about you step in here and I'll just eat all of you has a snack, you not big enough to be a good meal, plus you got no real meat on your bones. Not to appetizing at all.''**

Shaking his fist at the fox, Naruto spoke with a quick comeback ''Just try and eat be Kyu-Teme, and I'll punch you so hard from the inside it'll make you thrown me back up then I'll kick your ass for eating me in the first place''

'' **Oh yeah?''**

''Yeah!''

'' **While that's nice and all, you don't look too good to eat anyway and will probably just give me heart burn, and I'm not too sure if I actually have a heart in the first place''**

''Ooooh, you! Let me tell you that I would be delicious to eat Teme-fox''

'' **Oh? Stick your hand I once and I'll be the judge of that Naruto-Baka''**

''No! Kyu-Teme!''

'' **Naruto-Baka!''**

''Kyu-Teme!''

'' **Naruto-Baka!''**

''KYU-TEME!''

'' **NARUTO-BAKA!''**

Lightning shot through both their eyes in challenge before the both turned with a huff as they crossed their arms in defiance. Kyu coughed before turning back to Naruto and waited for the child to turn back as well, which he did with a pout.

'' **You done?''** When he got a pouting nod we went on to say **''Good, back to what I was saying before I was oh so rudely interrupted''** Kyu glared at the sheepish Naruto has he rubbed the back of his head. **'' When your father put you inside me, he Split me in two and put the yang half of me into you and the Yin into himself. Now, Chakra is made when both Physical power, Aura, and Spiritual power, Physic, blend together, I did not know this until I was split and have had 5 years of getting used to as well as manipulating it. Somehow when we left Konoha my Yin half rejoined with me, My Yin half has also been learning how to manipulate his Psychic as well and is able to control it just as well as I do Aura. Long story short I am able to use all three of the powers that I hold to an incredible standard.**

''Oooookay?'' Question Naruto with a tilt of his head sending his bags into his eyes as he looked up to the fox expectingly ''Are you trying to tell me something or are you just bragging'' he finished in an annoyed manner as he crossed his arms, staring the fox right in the face.

'' **I was just getting to that!, _Naruto-Baka_ '' **Kyu smirked when he saw the slight twitch in Naruto frame **''I plan on training you in all three, Psychic, Aura and Chakra plus I'm going to train your body as well as your mind to give all three a boost in performance.''**

Naruto looked up at Kyu in surprise and awe, ''You're gonna train me?'' Naruto asked in an excited tone to which nod in reply ''Yes!, I'm gonna get some awesome training from my awesome Sensei'' shouted Naruto, causing the fox's chest to swell with pride, before the great fox face planted as Naruto asked in an extremely confused tone ''Wait, how you going to train me as a big fox''

'' **Baka, do you really think this is my true form?''** When he got a nod from a serious looking Naruto, Kyu dragged his palm down his face while muttering something about **'bum ass blondes'** and **'stupid students** ' causing Naruto's eyebrow to twitch in irritation, before Kyu looked at Naruto again **''I just stay in this form because it scares people and I personally like making people fear for their lives''** While ignoring Naruto as he mumbled about 'Baka-Kitsunes being a jerk' and 'Kyu-Teme being mean'. Kyu stood to his full height **''Ah-Ah-Ahh, it's Kyu- _Sensei_ now, Naruto- _Baka._ Also, you might want to stand back, this will be quite the…. _show_ ''**

Naruto, while still confused, did as Kyu-Baka, _Kyu-Sensei_ nowhe begrudgingly admitted, told him to do and took a few steps back and watched in awe as red flames covered his Sensei's towering form, lighting the room in a bright red glow. Slowly the flames started to shrink along with the fox within before it stopped growing and the flames flared out in a dramatic. ''Show off'' muttered Naruto, as embers from the strong flame died in the air.

Naruto took in the form of his new Sensei and was surprise by what he saw. Where once a fox with a towering size of 80 feet, now stood a man with the size of 6'5'' with wild red hair that went to his ears, a small, red trimmed goatee and the same slitted red eyes that still glowed in the darkness along with three whiskers on each cheek. He had the physique of a swimmer or runner that was covered in a nice black suit with red buttons that were buttoned up apart from the top two which were left undone to show his white shirt and red tie, Black dress pants with a hole in the back to let his tails out, which he surprisingly only had one at the moment, which lazily waved around and twitched behind him, and black dress shoes.

Overall, He looked...

''Awesome!'' Cried Naruto as he came running up to the gate to get a better look. ''Wow Sensei, that looked so cool! And you totally look badass'' soon Naruto descended into crazy talk about how he would get a suit and they together would be the 'Suit Squad' and fight crime and stop evildoers and be badass and be awesome and it would be so cool. He would have gone further if his sensei didn't smack the back of his head making him fly face first into the floor.

'' **Shut up kit,''** Kyu said in a no longer gruff but more of a deep voice as he gave Naruto a hand up, to which said kid took with a smile, he rested a hand on Naruto shoulder and gave it a squeeze **''And thanks''** messing up Naruto hair **''But your still a filthy human''** Kyu laughed slightly when Naruto looked up at him with a pout and smacked his hand way from his head.

Pouting up at Kyu, Naruto fixed his hair, from a wild mess to a wild tame. Hey, when you got a wild mess natural you've got to give it a good name to make it your style, Don't judge. Pointing an accusing finger up at Kyu, 'when did he get out of the bars' he thought offhandedly before shaking his head and saying ''And _you're still_ a Teme'' Kyu turned to him with a fire in his eyes that Naruto equally responded to with is own fire as the two stepped closer to each other with each word.

'' **And you're still a Baka''**

''Kyu-Teme!''

'' **Naruto-Baka!''**

''KYU-TEME!''

'' **NARUTO-BAKA!''**

Their forehead smacked against one another as lighting collided from each others eyes, their teeth grinding in anger before the turned away from each other with their arms crossed and a Humph. Naruto looked around his mindscape in revulsion, He really didn't like the fact his mind was represented as a gutter. Turning to Kyu, Naruto coughed and waited for Kyu to turn, which he did with a Pout.

''You done?'' When he got a pouting nod he continued ''Good, Now is there anyway to change this place?.'' Looking around again, Naruto cringed at the smell ''Because, it sucks in here. How did you survive 5 years of this smell?''

Kyu shrugged, showing no discomfort at all **''** **I've Smelled worse. As for the mindscape,** **you just need to rip the seal off the gate then** **just think you want it to change and it will change to what you want it to be, Baka''** Kyu finished with a teasing smirk.

Twitching at the 'Baka', Naruto walked up to the seal and ripped it off then closed his eyes and focused on a plot of land he once saw in Konoha. When the sound of a waterfall and bird songs reached his ears Naruto open his eyes and gasped, it was exactly as he remembered it. From the lake with the waterfall, the rainbow connecting the cliff together, the luscious green grass and the towering trees. Even the smell was the same 'hum' thought Naruto 'Pine and lavender'. Looking to his left Naruto saw a small two storey house with white wall, a red roof with a chimney and a white picket fence. Looking up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he saw Kyu looking at him with pride which filled Naruto with a warmth he'd never felt in his short 5 years of life before and he wanted to feel it again.

'' **Good job kit''** Kyu messed up Naruto hair again, only this time he closed his eyes and lent into it. **''Kit''** Called Kyu as he put his hand down his side again, making Naruto look up at Kyu **''We are going to start your training staring soon, but first I need you to think about speeding up the time so one day outside means one week in here''** Kneeling down to Naruto's level, Kyu put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, looked him dead in the eye and said **''Can you do that for me?''**

''Yes Sensei!'' Determined not to let Kyu down, Naruto thought and focused on the time around him. Naruto winced in pain as his head started to throb but he pushed through it. He Wasn't about to let pain stop him, he was going to make his Sensei proud. With one last grunt and push, Naruto stopped and smiled when he felt time move how he wanted it to. Rubbing his head, Naruto to a step forward.

Before collapsing into the arms of Kyu, how hefted him up and carried him toward the house. Looking up into the face of Kyu, Naruto asked in a tired tone ''Did I do good?''

Kyu looked down when he heard that and let a small, barely there smile grace his lips as he gazed at Naruto with pride, filling the boy with the warmth he so desired **''yes kit, you did great''** his smile grew when Naruto gave him a tired but bright smile of his own.

Naruto burrowed his way into Kyu's chest and muttered a sleepy 'That's good' before light snores followed sown after as Kyu opened the door to the house and made his way inside and up the stairs before finding a bed room for Naruto.

Setting Naruto in the bed, Kyu pulled the covers up over the small child then running his hands through his golden locks. He chuckled when Naruto seemed to nuzzle into his hand, Kyu whispered **''I will make you strong, That's a promise''** Kyu stood and he made his was to the door before stopping and looking back at the peacefully sleeping boy and thought to himself **'I hope you enjoy this life and world, Naruto, because Kami knows you needed it'** Shutting the door silently behind him, Kyu made his way to the master bed room but not before one last thought.

' **I will make you strong, you will have a good life from now on Naruto, That's a Promise on a demon life'**

* * *

 **A/N: And that, my friends, was Chapter two of my story 'The Maelstorm of Pokemon' I hope you liked it**

 **Now, i have recently put up a poll on my profile. This poll helps me decide what pokemon I want Naruto to catch, I have made a poll for each gen but at the moment only Gen 1 is on my profile. so if you want a say in what he's gonna get, vote there. Also, if you really want one that's not on there PM which and give me a good reason why. The poll will only be up till Chapter 4 so get in quick.**

 **Anyway, This has been Pyroserr**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	3. Three Years Later

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter III**

* * *

Naruto sat upon the roof of his home for the last three years, staring out as the sun rose basking the land in a soft orange glow. Naruto closed his eyes, letting the rays of the morning light warm his face while think back on his life for the past years.

When Naruto woke up after a month inside of his mindscape training with Kyu, he was greeted with the smiling face of a young women. He remembered the warm brown eyes, silky looking chocolate hair and delicate features that sported a soft smile when she saw him looking at her.

''Hello, it's good to see you awake'' he remembered her voice being as soft as her smile with the same warmth as her eyes ''you had us worried'' dipping a cloth into a bucket then bringing to up to his forehead, ''you've been asleep for close to 5 weeks'' he remembered the feeling of being taken care of like a mother would her child. It was a pleasant feeling thought Naruto, one he would remember and crave for a while.

Naruto chuckled at what came next, after panicking about how long he had been asleep, the young women calmed him down in a mock stern voice and chime like giggles before introducing herself as 'Delia Ketchum' the one who had been taking care of him for the time that he's been asleep. He introduced himself as 'Naruto Uzumaki' in a loud and boisterous voice making Delia giggle again, Naruto liked her giggles and would like to hear them as often as he could.

After Delia asked Naruto about where he home was and where his parents were, he replied in dejected tone ''I don't have a home and my parents died when I was born'' Delia gasped and brought the small 5 year old into a warm hug as he started to cry. When Delia asked if he had anyone looking after him all Naruto did was shake his head no into her chest.

It still shocked Naruto to this day how luck he was, it's not often you find an angel like Delia Ketchum. I mean how many people would take care of an unknown child for 5 weeks and when he woke up, invite him to live with them when they find out said child had no one looking after him. Not many, let me tell you. Yeah for the last three years Naruto Uzumaki has been known as Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum and he was proud of that fact.

During the three years Naruto was worked into the ground by Kyu's training, well Kyu's training was just torture in a sweet name, the first month in the mindscape was pretty easy as all Naruto did was meditate and learn how to shape and control his Aura, Psychic and Chakra.

With Psychic Naruto would have to sit down it the lotus position and focus on making the surrounding objects float. It started with leaves and small things like pebbles then weight and amount would increase and before Naruto knew it he was lifting boulders double if not triple his size. Which apparently to Kyu, while impressive, was only the tip of the iceberg of their powers.

Next was Aura, Naruto would have to bring all of his Aura into his hand and feet and would have to just keep it there without destroying doors as he opened them and creating craters with just his steps. Kyu explained that once he had complete control he would be able to shape it into anything he wanted to be like, a sword or spear even a shield if need be, along with being able to mix the two to be able to do some of the moves that these 'Pokemon' do. To be honest, Naruto just wanted to make this with his Aura really, Like a glowing sword, how cool would that be. Oh or maybe making his whole body glow!, now that would be awesome!.

Naruto coughed, bringing his stray thoughts back to the matter at hand.

Finally was Chakra, the hardest of the lot. There were many different exercises that Naruto could have done but with his larger then normal reverses most of them was rendered useless, it would be like trying to break through a concrete wall with a pen. It would work eventually but would also be pointless if you had a sledge hammer handy. Anyway the exercises Naruto had to do varied from gathering his chakra on the soles of his feet and walking on the pond water to walking 90° up the raging waterfall. Not an easy task at all, but Naruto did it and mastered all of his goals to a frightening efficacy which cut the time that Kyu thought Naruto would have to spend in his mindscape, before they got to training his body so that he could do the serious stuff, by months.

Kyu really trained Naruto to the ground when he was in the real world, making him run around the town at the break of dawn for hours, Now carrying weights that would increase when ever he got used to the new weight the sadistic fox made him paint them himself, one on his chest called a 'Gravity seal' with one on his back called a 'Resistance seal' and two on his wrists and legs. 'Think he said he saw my Mom put them on dad once' thought Naruto. The Crazy fox also made him spar with the fighting type pokemon at the Lab, even with the weights still on!. Try as he might Naruto never could find a fault with his training, while brutal, it got results and now he was able use a variety of Pokemon moves to protect his precious people and any pokemon he would get with all his power.

'Speaking of the Fox' thought Naruto as his Sensei replied to his earlier greeting.

'' **Mornin' Kit,''** Kyu cut himself of with a yawn **''What you doing? what's going on?''** Naruto could just imagine him rubbing the sleep out of his eyes **''All of your damn brain activity woke me up from my fox nap''**

Naruto learnt the hard way to never call it a cat nap, the headaches caused by having a powerful pissed off being in your head weren't worth the small amount of pleasure from finding a way to make your teacher angry.

' _Don't worry_ ' Naruto stood up and stretched from his sitting position on the roof ' _Nothing's happening_ ' Naruto sighed as he basked in the warm morning glow ' _Just thinking about how these last few years have been_ ' he chuckled 'who would've thought that leaving Konoha would've been that best thing that ever happened to me'

Walking towards the side of the roof and stopped, before jumping of and turning and grabbing the edge and swinging himself through his open window and into his room where he landed in a crouch with naught but a rush of wind. Picking himself up to get changed into his black and white trainers, blue faded jeans and white tee-shirt. 'Go back to sleep Kyu,' Making his way to the hall outside his bed room he added. 'I'll wake yo up if I need you' and with that Naruto cut the connection between them.

''Naruto!'' His mother, Delia, shouted up the stairs ''Breakfast is ready!, Then were going to Professor Oak's lab to see the pokemon again just like you wanted to!''

''Yes!'' Cheered Naruto ''Coming!'' Naruto rushed downstairs, gave his mother a quick hug before sitting down to eat his breakfast. After finishing his breakfast in record time he shot out of his seat and toward the door like a rocket. Stopping at the door, Naruto looked back at Delia with a pleading look, to which she put her hand up to her mouth and giggled then nodded her head yes. Naruto got a lopsided grin as he all but tore the door off of it's frame and ran out full speed in the direction of the lab.

''Pokemon await!'' shouted the young boy as he sped through the town causing many of the residents to turn and smile at the energetic young lad. He brought so much life into the town with his bright ever present attitude as well as his pranks, a few of the towns people shivered in remembrance, a Naruto prank, while funny and light hearted were normally very embarrassing.

* * *

Oak Lab:

Coming to an abrupt stop at the front door of the lab, Naruto knocked the door at a frantic rate fuelled by his excitement. Stepping back, Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and tapped his foot on the ground in impatience. As soon as the door open Naruto threw himself at the figure standing in the door way in a flying hug shouting ''Jiji!'' along the way.

Samuel was forced to take a step back to catch himself from the force behind the hug the 8 year old gave him. looking down he chuckled when he saw the bright yellow hair of his apprentice for the past 2 years, well honorary apprentice that is, something Professor Oak was planing to change soon and get Naruto a Pokemon field researchers licence. Samuel could never really see Naruto stuck up in a lab for to long, while he could do it that way, he always learnt easier with the hands on approach. Ever since he had introduced a few pokemon to the young lad he had been fascinated with everything about the pocket monsters, be it contests, care, breeding, researching and most of all, battling. Boy did the kid have a mind for battle and making up plans on the spot, the kid even used some moves that would be seen in contests in his fights to increase the power of his moves. A real Pokemon genies this boy, Samuel mused, tussling Naruto hair.

Letting go of the hug, Samuel gripped the young boy and said jovially ''Naruto, my boy!,'' Looking him over, Samuel made one more comment as he planned to hold the boy as long as he could. Samuel knew why Naruto was here, it was the same reason he came here almost every day but he wanted to torture the boy even a little ''My, you grow even more every time I see you'' Samuel chucked a deep throaty chuckle when he saw that the boy was about to explode. shaking his head and sighing in exasperation as he pointed to the back door, he commented ''You know where they are'' before Naruto shot of again he added ''Like normal, don't go past the fence because-''

''Because wild pokemon could attack me, yeah, yeah I know, I can take care of myself Jiji'' interrupted Naruto as he opened the sliding door to the ranch behind the lab. Looking back, Naruto gave Professor Oak a cheesy smile ''It's me after all'' with that Naruto dashed out into the ranch laughing the whole way.

Samuel watched Naruto leave with a small smile ''That's why I'm worried'' turning around when he heard the front door open again, he saw Delia come in looking and dressed the same as she did three years ago ''Ah hello Delia, it's good to see you again'' giving her a hug which she, which she gave right back ''How have you been?''.

Breaking the hug, Delia said ''It's good to see you to, I've been fine, great even'' looking out the window she grew a fond smile when she saw Naruto rolling around the ground as he was tackled by few of the smaller pokemon and the bigger ones just watched and laughed or gave their own greeting which was normally a lick or nuzzle. ''It's been quite the adventure having Naruto be part of my life'' She let out a giggle as Naruto was covered in slobber when an unusually happy and timid Gyarados gave him a friendly welcome of it's own ''He really loves pokemon'' Bring her hands up to her heart she clutched them together as a happy glint appeared in her eyes, thinking about the little force of nature that literally fell into her life. And she wouldn't change a thing about it.

Samuel watched Naruto play and mess around with the Pokemon with a proud and fond look in his eyes, he really was a special child. Able to make friends with just about every one he met and tame even the most vicious Pokemon. My word when Naruto went up to that raging Charizard, Samuel yelled at Naruto to back away but all the boy did was raise a hand to the veteran professor and did something that shocked everyone. The boy just walked right up to the enraged beast like he was talking a walk around town, no fear, no hesitation nothing. The boy was just calm. The Charizard built up flames in his mouth to maybe threaten or intimidate the fearless 6 year old, god forbid the beast actually kill the child. Oak remembered the sudden calm aura that the boy produced to this day, it was amazing, peaceful, tranquil.

Somehow, the young boy was able to disarm the powerful fire type with only words. It still baffled on lookers to this day. When Samuel confronted Naruto about the Aura that the boy seemed to leak, the only response he got was am innocent 'What are you talking about?' then the foxy grin and 'I think you're finally going senile in your old age, Jiji' that followed after.

Samuel could've sworn he saw that look in his eyes that says 'I know something you don't', Thinking back he still hasn't figured out what that was. Samuel shrugged, a lot of things Naruto did should be impossible, yet he did it like it was nothing, He saw those 'Spars' that Naruto has with the local fighting types.

Truly brutal stuff, sometimes for the Pokemon not Naruto.

He looked back out the window and saw Naruto cradling a unique baby Charmander as he feed it with it's parents keeping an eye on their bundle of joy. Why was this Charmander special you ask?, well let me tell you, This Charmander mother was the Charizard Naruto calmed down 2 years, which allowed him the ability to be around the baby Pokemon with being burnt alive, and the father was a very powerful Dragonite that a trainer left behind, this already give Charmander the ability to learn some powerful Dragon type moves like; **Dragon Dance** , **Dragon Pulse** and even **Dragon Rush** **,** quite the little powerhouse, mused Professor Oak.

Just watching Naruto hold the small thing, Professor Oak could already see a bond forming just like the one Naruto made with all the Pokemon he encountered. 'That's probably going to be his starter pokemon' Samuel winced then looked at the Charizard resting with it's mate under a tree nearby 'If Momma Charmander lets him anyway'. Charizards were fiercely protective with their young, Oak knew this well.

Taking one last look at the young aspiring pokemon trainer, Samuel replied to Delia's earlier comment ''And I think the Pokemon love him just as much'' leading her to the couch, he sat her down before making his way toward the kitchen saying ''I'll make us some tea'' Both were completely oblivious to the way this day would turn out, The new friend and family member the Ketchum family would soon be getting…

* * *

Timeskip, 8 hours, time 5 pm:

Naruto sat in a clearing way from the lab right next to a little pond, which held a lot of the smaller water pokemon in the ranch, with his eyes closed in a lotus position, hands resting on his knees focusing on his Aura, he pushed it out of his body making it glow a faint blue as he sent sonar like pulses. He became acutely aware of his surroundings, his friend, Amaterasu the Charmander from before, asleep in his lap, The Flying types that were nesting in the trees, the Water Pokemon in the pond, The fighting Pokemon on the land, even the trees and rocks themselves. Anything in a 2.5 mile radius that had energy of some type inside it was on Naruto's radar.

'Wow!' He exclaimed with his eyes still closed as he looked around taking everything in 'This is amazing!' still looking around until he saw that the necklace his Mother had given him last year for his birthday was glowing, as if it was reaching out to something or was reacting to something close by. ' _What do you think it'_ _s_ _doing, Kyu?_ ' He asked the Sensei is his head. Anyone else see something weird in that sentence? No? Ok back to the story.

'' **I don't know kit, has it ever done that before?''** When he received a no from his student he put a finger to his chin and scratched his goatee in deep thought **'This has to mean something'** Looking through his hosts eyes to examine the weird pulsing stone that seemed to glow brighter with every second **'Stones don't start glowing out of no where'** thinking for a few more moments before he replied, Kyu warned **''I don't know what that means but be careful kit, it must mean something''**

Suddenly, Both Kyu and Naruto felt a strong Aura pulse that was full of fear and desperation **''Kit, you feel that?''** When Kyu didn't get any response he asked again **''Kit?''** when he still got nothing he turned his attention away from the direction he felt the pulse come from the look at Naruto and quickly got worried as Naruto stood up robotically, knocking the sleeping Charmander off his lap into the ground, waking the fire lizard, which yelped a ' Char!' in surprise. **''Kit?''** Kyu tried again, starting to get desperate as Naruto turned mindlessly toward were the Pulse came from. Kyu felt the link severed forcefully sending him collapsing to the ground with a thud. **''NARUTO!''** He yelled one last time into the wilderness of Naruto's mind.

* * *

Moments Before with Naruto:

'' **Be careful kit, it must mean something''** Naruto nodded to Kyu's advice as he looked down at the gem in his hands.

'It's warm' He thought unconsciously, letting it drop from his grasp and hang around his neck again. Naruto closed his eyes again to start his meditating, Naruto head twitched to the west when he felt a build up of aura 'Probably some wild Pokemon fighting' focusing on it more 'One maybe one and a half miles' just as he was about to continue on with his Sensory training.

Then he heard it.

A small barely there cry of ' _Somebody_ ' it sounded pained, ' _Help_ ' now desperate ' _Please_ ' it was faint but Naruto could here the fear as plain as day. Whether they knew it or not, something was calling out him directly. Suddenly, Naruto was struck by the emotions of the creature calling out to him, making him cradle his head in his hands as the creatures fear washed over him. Naruto could hear the faint calls of Kyu in the back of his mind but his one focus was helping the terrified Pokemon in anyway and before his mind could register it, he was already stood, looking to the direction the cry came from.

Naruto ran, his already impressive speed increased by him channelling his Aura into his feet. Sending out all of the comforting emotions he could feel to hopefully calm the distressed pokemon, _'I'm coming,'_ Naruto felt a tug on his Aura dragging him to the right, changing his course. Somehow Naruto knew this was the way to go, it was like the Pokemon was not only calling out to him but also directing him as well. Naruto panicked when he felt the Aura suddenly die out, like it was a fire extinguished. Channelling even more Aura into his feet, Naruto shot of like a rocket, a blur to anyone of the on looking Pokemon _'Hang on, I'm almost there!'_. Naruto burst out of the tree line, water from the rain that came out of nowhere hitting his face, reflecting what he felt like when he saw what was happening before him.

Stood there, in the midst of what seemed like swarms and swarms of Spearow and Fearow, was a lone Riolu, battered and bruised, bleeding from some of his wounds. The little jackel looked like it was on his last legs but it was stood there, like it was defending something or someone precious to it. Naruto quickly put two and two together and figured out that the little creature was the one that pleaded out to him. As Naruto was about to rush to help the lone wolf pokemon he saw something, no two things that shocked him to the core.

When Riolu brought his hands together to the right of his waist, Naruto saw Aura start to gather at that point and begin to take the form of a sphere which lit up his _pure_ _Silver_ body and _blue_ eyes. Naruto stared out completely confused 'If my guess is right then that little guy is a Pokemon typically found in the Sinnoh Region, a Riolu if my guess is rig-' Naruto was cut off as the unique pokemon throw his Aura spheres, shouting ''Riolu!'' 'Well, my guess was right' into the crowd of his attackers, taking out a large amount of the Spearows. Naruto stood there awed, Riolus weren't meant to be able to use Aura spheres, much less at that level of power. 'Wow' taking his eyes away from the passed out lumps of bird on the ground to the heavily breathing pokemon 'Must take a lot out of the little guy' Naruto's inner musings were interrupted by a Fearow squawking in rage as it was enveloped by a white light and nosed dived right toward the panting Riolu. Said pokemon just closed his eyes, seeming to accept his fate.

''No!'' Naruto screamed as he ran towards the two pokemon, closing the distance fast in his desperation, His eyes burned with tears, muscles screamed as they were pushed to their limit. 'Faster!' Naruto screamed to himself, sending everything that he could to his legs 'FASTER!'.

Blood dyed the grass red with the sicking sound of flesh being pieced and a Pokemon's cry as the very heavens above seemed to open up. Rain falling at a frightening rate, the dark sky lighting up as arches of lightning danced among the clouds, the boom of thunder loud in everyone and everything's ears.

It was like something had angered a god.

* * *

Unknown location

' _Why have you called us up here Father?'_ A soft and honey like voice filled the silence of the court room. Many of the people in the court room were wondering the something just none of them wanted to anger the one sat on his throne shrouded in shadows. _'Is it to do with the power that appeared out of now where just now?_

' _ **It seems,'**_ Boomed a powerful and wise voice immediately gaining the attention of everyone present. Pausing to look at each and everyone one of his 50 council members before a portal appeared in mid-air, letting everyone see what was going on he continued _**'That the chosen one has finally made an appearance'.**_ Everyone sat there staring into the portal paying close attention to the _Chosen one._ Some scoffed at the title before the being in the chair turned it's glowing red gaze their way.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto stood there with shaking arms, holding a blood smeared beak in front of his stomach that was weeping crimson tears of the life giving liquid. His head was down not allowing anyone to see his eyes. The Fearow bucked and kicked, flapping it's wings doing anything it could to get away. Naruto then spoke in a soft and warm tone to the silent and shaking Riolu behind him with his head ''Sorry it took me so long to get here after you called me'' Naruto slowly picked his head up to the Pokemon behind him, as rain pored down all around them and lightning struck close by cracking the ground it hit and lighting up the clearing where the face off was was happening. Riolu stood with wide eyes when Naruto turn his head to the young Pokemon,

His eyes were completely _glowing_ A pale blue, even the whites, much like the lightning around them. His necklace was also glowing in a rainbow of colours, letting out a few pulses every now and then, something behind the tree Riolu found himself leaning against was letting out pulses of it's own in response. A foxy grin appeared on the face of the eight year old making him look demonic as his eyes started to let out small sparks ''But the hero always arrives a little late''

For some reason Riolu found himself relaxed around the blonde haired kid and let out a small and exhausted ''Ri!'' of gratitude. Before everything went black as the small thing passed out and slumped against the tree.

Naruto's eyes sparked with _pure rage_ and _utter loathing_ when he saw Riolu. He unconsciously clenched his fists around the thrashing Fearow's beak as it tried to get away, it's instincts were scream that the being in front of it was _an Alpha._ Naruto stood unflinching as lightning struck the ground closer to him powerfully and at a quicker rate, as if reacting to his emotions. Turning his gaze away from the slumped and heavily wounded Pokemon near the tree to the one that was going to end the life of an innocent being. Naruto glared at the cowardly bird that would happily attack a wounded and defencelessly being but would shy away if something stronger come at it.

Slowly, Naruto took his right hand off of the bird's beak, with his strength from all his training one hand would be enough to hold down the fairly, compared to his 8 year old size, big pokemon. Raising his hand to the sky as his eyes glowed stronger then before, lightning gathered at one spot in the clouds before it shot down at high speeds and impacted where Naruto was holding his hand up, coving him and the Fearow in a brilliant light that blinded all the other Fearow and Spearow brave enough that stayed to watch.

A loud cry of pain from the Fearow cut through the loud screeching noise of the natural energy, making all of the surrounding Pokemon wince in sympathy, to be a flying type and get hit with a lightning attack was bad enough, but this was insane. Soon the lightning faded to revile a black and charred barely alive Fearow and a perfectly health Naruto, only now he had a bight pale blue glow wrapped around his body that would spark out and strike randomly.

He seemed to of _absorbed_ the lightning into his very being.

Naruto slowly turned his head away from the whimpering creature in front of him to the crowd watching. Many of the Fearow and Spearow flinched back in fear as he turned his glowing eyes to them, most of them started to run away, But they weren't fast enough to avoid their rightfully deserved punishment. Naruto brought his hands up, palms out, fingers spread, as a bright blue and crackling ball of light appeared in front of him. With a battle cry, Naruto pushed the ball out which burst into a cone of lightning, obliterating everything in it's path. When the light finally disappeared Naruto saw the after affects of his handy work. The earth was scorched, trees were as black as coal or were on fire and the Pokemon attacking Riolu lay there, twitching in pain as electricity sparked from their bodies.

Soon the glow left Naruto's eyes letting them change back to their original bright blue, only this time they had a strange pale blue ring in them that would spark every now and then. Naruto dropped to his knees panting and gasping for air, after a few moments, Naruto turned to the Riolu that was still resting against the tree, unconscious. Crawling up to the jackal, Naruto's hand glowed a soft pink as he channelled his Psychic for **Heal Pulse,** laying his hands on the Pokemon, Naruto pushed his Aura into the small being as well to try something both he and Kyu had been working on for a while.

'Oh my Kami, KYU!' thought Naruto in a panic, he hadn't heard the giant fox in ages ' _Kyu! you there?_ ' when he got no response Naruto's voice turned desperate _'Kyu?, Speak to me buddy, let me know your there!'_ Naruto paused, waiting for a reply.

'' **Naruto?, is that you?''** The booming voice of Kyu sounded pained making Naruto worry, When he voiced these worry all Kyu did was wave them off telling hi it was only a headache **''Enough about me''** Kyu cut of any more questions Naruto was going to ask **''What happened out there?''** and with that Naruto went on to explain the happenings of the outside from right after Kyu was cut out of it to now, leaving the giant fox baffled **''so, you wanted to link with this Riolu right, to talk with it correct?''** When Kyu received a nod in return he sent out his Aura to boost the connection.

* * *

The Link:

Riolu woke in a panic, looking around all he saw was white, no ceiling, no floor, no walls, nothing just a never ending void. Riolu could literally feel his sanity slipping by just being in here alone. Why was he here in the first place? just moments before he was watching a blonde human defend him from what would've been his most curtain death by jumping in front of the attack meant for. He couldn't help but feel a sort of familiarity with the human even though Riolu knew for a fact that he had never seen him in his short life, No, it was something about his Aura that was familiar, and when the human said he had heard his call it had pretty much confirmed where his thoughts were heading.

Back in Riolu's home village their was an old legend, passed down through the sands of time, back when humans were merely just apes drawing in cave walls. All the village elders were told of this legend but after so long many of the Riolus and Lucarios passed it off as just that, a legend, a myth and story. They just told their children of the story as a bed time story, treating it like a joke because after all this time that was what it basically was.

Until he was born that was.

The legend once said that 'When one born of white fur comes into the land of the newborn, so to will this world greatest hero or its greatest tyrant, when the one of Silver fur and Silver soul meet, they shall know who the other is from the special pull they fell toward one another, An unbreakable bond shall be formed, one of brotherhood, one of friendship. Together they, and any allies they make along the way, will be this world first and last defence against a great evil locked away.'

Or it went something like that, Riolu could remember all of the small details but he did know one thing, because of that stupid legend he was kicked out of his village to find this 'Chosen One', he had almost given up hope, that was until he felt a strange pull towards a place called Pallet town, with nothing left to lose, he set off, the gem the village had give to him as an offering in tow. He was almost there, that was before he had pissed of a Spearow that had gone to get it's friends, after a small chase he was cornered in a clearing and you know the rest. However, one good thing came of that, he had found the 'Chosen One' or he hoped, There was definitely something bringing him to this human and the Lucarionite he was protecting definitely liked his Necklace.

Riolu was brought out of his inner monologue when the very Boy occupying his thoughts appeared right in front of his with his eyes closed and a look of concentration on his face. Right before his eyes snapped open as he looked around, when his eyes locked with each other silence passed between the two. Then out of nowhere, A bright grin spread over Naruto's face as he looked at the pokemon before him. Going up to the small jackal, Naruto stuck out his hand in greeting. Riolu looked at his paw before slowly putting it into Naruto hand which caused his grin to get even bigger, Riolu even grew a small happy smile.

''Hey! I'm Naruto! What's your Name?'' just the happiness in Naruto voice caused Riolu to feel happy himself it was an infectious feeling.

''Hey! My names Katsu! Nice to meat ya'' Replied the now named Katsu.

Suddenly, Both of their eyes glazed over as a Silver dome of energy sparing to life around them swirling with energy.

Naruto saw everything and by extension Kyu because he was helping to maintain the 'Link', from the point of Katsu's birth to now they both saw it, they saw the Legend, they saw the way Katsu was treated with scorn because him being born meant bad thing's where going to come, They saw how he was picked on because of his fur and they saw the petty jealousy because he could use Aura Sphere as a Riolu and not a have to wait to be a Lucario like everyone else. Naruto saw everything, and more.

Just as Naruto saw Katsu's memories, Katsu saw Naruto's. He saw the way he was treated in his home village, Scorned for being alive, hated for something beyond his control, his arrival in the Pokemon world, the same day he hatched and his training with Kyu and Professor oak to be a Pokemon Master one day.

They both shook their heads, it was a lot to take in, a whole life in under 5 seconds so it took them a moment to realize that another person was stood behind Naruto. He was dressed nicely in a suit, red hair and a small goatee, his red slitted eyes gained a sadistic look when he looked at the two of them.

Naruto was the first to speak up. ''Kyu? What are you doing here?''

Kyu's gained a small evil smile when Naruto asked. **''I saw everything, a now that this threat of a powerful creature being up in the air that means that you have to do more training''** That twinkle in his eye when he said training made Naruto tremble with both excitement and fear.

Katsu spoke up in confusion, because of the memory swap he know who this was and where he was housed ''Excuse me, Mister Kyu?'' when the Fox turned man looked his way with a questioning look in his eye, he added ''Sorry to ask but, How are you going to be training us if your stuck in Naruto's head''

'' **Don't worry about that, I've already got a plan in place for that''** Was the short answer he got for his question. **''Now both of you are exhausted, both mentally and physically. Naruto I'm going to cut the link, Your mum and Professor Oak have just picked you and Katsu up''** just as he saw Katsu open his mouth **''I already know what the question is and yes they have picked up the 'Lucarionite', as you call it, after I planted the suggestion inside their minds with my Physic powers''** Kyu Clapped as the 'Link' around them started to crack and shatter around them **''Now, get some rest because tomorrow you get to go to your own personal hell called ' _Kyu's_ _training camp,_ oh and if you want you can invite the Charmander to join _'_** The world around them faded as Naruto and Riolu started to wake up, Kyu's dark and ominous laugh still fresh in their minds, they shivered, it was going to be a fun 4 years.

* * *

Unknown Location:

They all sat there in stunned silence, the Portal had closed after Naruto had seemingly passed out of exhaustion from using some much power. The one on the throne was the one to talk first **_'we haven't had an Aura Guardian in a long time'_** pausing to pick it's brain for the correct information. **_'Not since, Sir Arron all those years ago'_** then his tone went authoritative as he addressed his Counsel **_'If the Chosen One enters you region you will keep tabs on him and help if it is need be'_** Standing from his Throne he declared with a loud voice **_'This meeting is adjourned. Get back to you duties'_**

' _Yes Arcesus!_ '

* * *

 **And that was Chapter three what could this darkness be? will Naruto and his friends be enough to stop it? will the world be Destroyed in an epic battle of epic proportions that will be just as epic as on epic epic thing? i hope so because that would be EPIC!. Now, I would like to thank**

Joe

Ashwing817

R.B Uzumaki

GeorgieAce

DragonPony022

Xirons

Challenger

Thebehr247

Minato 1

.9

Yankee15

Son-Otsutsuki Naruto

and finally Bankazien, for the reviews and I would also like to tanks each and everyone of you readers that decides to Follow or favorite maybe even both, it really means alot to me.

Now i am thinking of starting a RWBYxNaruto story but im not to sure how long it will take for me to come up with a good idea, i just thought that i should let you guys and gals know abiut what i plan to do.

As of Next chapter, the polls for Gen I will be shut it there are some Pokemon you want added be sure to get in quick. i do do special request if the reason is good enough


	4. The Beginning of a Legend

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

Not but 8 years ago the forest surrounding Pallet town was home to many a peaceful species of Pokemon. Anyone could go into the woods and just wonder and not have to really worry about getting attacked by wild pocket monster. Unless you were near it's family…. Or it was mating season, you don't wanna go near a Pokemon when it's mating season, especially a male one, feisty little buggers.

Then Naruto happened.

Whether it was him being teleported into the woods by some strange power, or him messing with the families of pokemon just for them and him to have a laugh and good time. However, most recently, ever since he got that Riolu, Katsu, he and his Pokemon partner had been going into the forest then after a while come out looking like the both of them were in a fight. Though, the both of them looked tired and beaten, they always had a smile on their faces. When asked what they were doing, both Naruto and his Silver and surprisingly talking Riolu, whom never said how he learned just that he did, would reply in a seemingly practised way ''Sparing/Sparing''

What ever the hell that meant.

* * *

A furious wind broke through the clearing, accompanied by a flash of Silver as a blur rip through a row of trees, toppling each and everyone one of them, slowing down with each impact before slamming into a tree with and stopping dead seemingly stuck to the pine. Slowly, the figure seemed to peel off the tree to flop face first to the ground with a thud, dust gathered from the force of the drop.

''Katsu!'' A firm and authoritative yet warm and worried voice called after the silver Pokemon ''Wake up!, you're better then this! don't let it take you over!'', as another figure, hidden in the shadows of the trees, emerged from the forest line, following the path of destruction, making a beeline straight to the down now named Katsu. The figure stopped a few feet from the downed Pokemon, staring straight at him. Suddenly, a pulse of power ignited a strange glow of colours from the figures necklace, lighting up the presumably male's face to revel a 15 year old looking boy standing at 5'11'', with spiky blonde hair, comparable to the sun, that went down to his jawline, Warm azure eyes with a pale blue ring that seemed to spark randomly and strange whisker like marks, three on each cheek.

He had the frame of a professional runner or swimmer with muscle that would twitch with every slight movement, many a brave girl had said he was either hot or drool worthy, sometimes both. Covered in a black high collar jacket with an orange pokeball symbol on the back and an orange strip going through his mid section. His jacket was open at the moment, showing his tight white shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, showing his six pack. A black waist bag hung by his black belt with an orange Pokeball buckle that held up his faded blue jeans that went down to his black and white trainers.

His name was Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum, 12 years old, Proud son of Delia Ketchum and soon to be official Pokemon trainer, really soon, in fact tomorrow soon. With an Olympic runner type physique and his abnormally tall stature, that was because all of the training he and his partner, Katsu, went through forced his body to mature at a higher rate. Normally training at such a young age would shunt a child's growth, but because of his high regenerative capabilities he was able to get all the benefits and no disadvantages.

Naruto raised his hand, fingers spread, his eyes glowed a soft blue as he looked at the growling and feral form of his friend and partner, Katsu, in his **Mega Evolved** state as he got to his feet, arms sawing as if they were dead, a mad look in his teal blue eyes, foam at the mouth.

He looked absolutely crazy, haven fallen to the massive and sudden increase in power caused by the fabled **Mega Evolution.**

Three and a half years ago, the small but powerful Riolu evolved into the even more awe-inspiring Lucario, after a particularly gruesome day of training, having needed to evolve to just even survive the day. Just a week ago, Naruto came across a book about legends that might exist, Like Mew, Ho-oh, Groudon, Arcesus, Zekrom, even Yveltal and a whole lot of stories. However, one story got both his and Katsu's attention.

 **Mega Evolution** **,** A story where already fully evolved Pokemon go even higher if the bond between Trainer and Pokemon was strong enough, the evolution would grant a temporary boost in battle for a limited time, afterwords the **Mega Evolved** Pokemon would go back to his/her original form. So all it took was a Key stone, check, apparently the stone that had been hanging around Naruto's neck for he past 6 years was just that, what luck. Along with a Mega stone for the type of Pokemon that you wanted to **Mega Evolve** **,** which they also had, as the stone that Katsu brought as a Riolu was what was required, Also lucky, So that was also a check as well, and the strong bond was a given. So with all of that they though that they would give it a try some day soon, and that day just so happens to be today.

When they first did the **Mega Evolution** **,** everything seemed to be going fine, they were just admiring the completely different appearance that Katsu got with his **Mega Evolution** **,** Then it happened.

Katsu froze looking at his paws, head down before slowly looking up when he heard his name being called. Naruto noted that his Pokemon seemed to be shaking and when he looked into his eyes, they were dilated and had a completely feral look to them like he was a totally different Pokemon giving into his instincts. Then he charged Naruto with a primal roar and started swinging, mad on power. There was no form in his attacks, he was nothing like the normal Katsu, Naruto just continued to dodge his wild strikes before sending an Aura enhanced **Force Palm** **,** to the crazed Pokemon, sending him flying, crash into several trees behind him and into the ground and into the current situation.

'' **Kit?'' A** deep and gruff voice spoke in Naruto's mind, Kyu, Thought Naruto as his hand glowed a soft pink in preparation as he looked at his transformed Aura Brother. **''He's drunk on power, it was too much to handle so suddenly''** Naruto used his Psychic powers to levitate the now struggling pokemon as he snapped and snarled at his trainer, an insane look in his eyes. **''Use Hypnosis on him, let him sleep off the power''** Doing so, Naruto's eyes glowed pink as he sent a wave of Psychic at the raging form of his friend, making him freeze in the air before his head dropped. The sound of something cracking filled the silence of the forest as Naruto slowly lowed his sleeping friend to the ground.

Katsu's formed glowed a soft white before it shattered like glass to show the still sleeping form of Katsu, only now he was back to his normal silver Lucario self, or as normal as that could be. Naruto crouched down to the floor and scratched the place right behind his Pokemon's left ear causing the Aura Pokemon's leg to twitch and tail to beat the forest floor in bliss. Chuckling, Naruto reached into his bag before bringing out a Chesto Berry and feeding it to the dozing Pokemon. Sitting back on his ankles, Naruto watched Katsu stir before sitting up, eyes still blurry from sleep. Katsu yawned as he rubbed his eyes before he jumped to his feet, eyes wide, looking for his trainer. Hearing movement behind him, Katsu spun on his heel, gathering Aura to his palm, he swung his arm wide to hit his target, Katsu felt something grabbing his arm in a solid hold, so he struck out his left palm, coating it in Aura before that too was also grabbed. The world blurred as he was brought back down to the ground with a thud, kicking up the dust.

Shaking the dizziness out of head, Katsu looked up to see the smirking form of his master pinning him down. ''Naruto'' Katsu yelled out in shock as he was helped up from his position on the ground. Dusting himself of, Katsu looked around and saw the destruction surrounding them. Eyes wide, he turned back to the unusually silent form of his friend and master, who stood there staring at Katsu, arms crossed as his eyes bored into Katsu's own.

''What happened here?'' Asked the Aura Pokemon, Naruto didn't reply instantly, instead continuing to stare at the nervous form of Katsu, then he opened his mouth.

''You don't remember?'' his tone was questioning with a hint of surprise which only grew when he got shake of the head 'no' from his Pokemon. ''Nothing at all?'' He probed watching his face scrunch up in though and feelings of confusion in the bond they shared.

Katsu looked down as he tried desperately to recall something, anything. He stayed in that pose before something came to mind. ''Power'' he whispered in a soft voice confused that nothing else came up, looking up to Naruto who still stood there arms crossed, he repeated himself. ''Power'' Bring his paw up to his face, Katsu clenched and unclenched it a few times. Still looking at his paw he continued ''I can remember power, a lot of _Power_ '' Katsu paused for a moment ''Nothing else'' a panicked look entered his eyes as he looked at Naruto, letting his paw drop to his side again ''Why can't I _remember_ anything else''. Naruto was quick to his side to catch him as he started to collapse to his knees in despair.

Naruto slung Katsu's arm around his shoulders as he looked at the sky, seeing the sun starting to set, he turned to his muttering friend ''Come on''. Naruto had to drag him a little before Katsu started to walk along side Naruto, using him as a support. Naruto looked at Katsu worryingly, rubbing his back in a comforting manner, he said ''Let's get you home'' Naruto picked up the speed slightly ''You'll feel better in the morning'' a foxy grin spread over Naruto's face ''After all, it is the beginning of our pokemon journey tomorrow and we need you in top condition'' Naruto threw Katsu on his back before shooting off home like a rocket, hand raised up, index finger pointing towards the setting sun ''And adventure waits for no one!'' Naruto shouted jovially, increasing his speed with **Agility** , becoming nothing but a yellow and silver blur to any on lookers.

Naruto looked back at his passenger when he felt him pass out in exhaustion, a soft smile appeared on his face when he heard the loud snores of his friend ' **Mega Evolution** ' thought Naruto 'what power' an image of his friend with that feral look appeared in his mind 'we will get through this together, like we always do' Naruto truly believed that they would, after all Naruto was known for making the Impossible, possible.

He _was_ Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum.

* * *

Unknown Location

'' _Father?_ '' Called out a soft but playful voice, laced with shock '' _Did I hear you right?_ '' the two stared at each other, one with a look filled with shock, surprise and slight hope, the other with indifference in it's eyes but with an underlining of warmth and understanding as it's looked at one of his most favourite among it's children. The voice called again'' _You_ _ **want**_ _me to go with the Chosen One?_ '' the tiny being let out a childlike sequel of excitement when it got a nod in reply, before coming to a complete stop and looking at the bigger being with it's back straight, a serious look on it's face. Raising a pink paw to it's feline shaped head in a mock salute _''_ _Don't worry, I will be with him every step of the way!_ '' The little being covered it's mouth as small happy giggles over came it, it stated to float in the air saying '' _You can count on me!_ _''_ The little pink feline waved it's paw goodbye as it started to teleport away but not before saying one last thing '' _Thank you, Daddy_ '' then vanishing in a flash of pink, leaving the other being on it's own.

The being just shook it's head at the display before the very air seemed to twist as a portal spring to life, illuminating the lone creature revealing it's massive white body that was supported by four legs tipped in gold and the ring in it's mid section, also coloured the same metallic colour. The being looked into the portal as images speed across the surface before stopping on one of Naruto, sleeping in his room in Pallet town with his partner, Katsu, Not to far away in his own bed. The being shock it's head again before speaking, his voice barely a whisper that carried in the silence of the room _**''**_ _ **Good luck…**_

 _ **Mew''**_

* * *

Timeskip: 7:30 AM, Next Morning, Pallet town, Oak ranch

Today was the day, the day where Naruto sets off, leaving Pallet town behind him for the foreseeable future. Armed with everything he's learnt over the past eight years, his training with Kyu, his studding Pokemon with Professor Oak and his skills of taking care of himself from his mother, Delia Ketchum. Today was the day where a legend started his journey.

Naruto could barely contain his excitement as he ran up the steps of the lab to the front door, Katsu right beside him, The Aura Pokemon just as excited. Not even stopping for the door, Naruto burst into the lab with the force of a twelve tear old on a sugar rush, which he might as well of been. Looking around the room, Naruto soon saw Samuel standing off to the side with a cup in his hand, an amused glint in his eyes as stared at his apprentice of the last 6 years and the boys Pokemon partner.

''Hello Naruto'' He greeted, taking a sip of his tea, sighing in bliss as he drank ''What could you be doing here at this hour?'' Oak stifled a laugh when he saw the look in the young boys eyes, bring his cup up to his lips to hide his smile he asked in a questioning tone ''Come to pay your old man a visit?'' he closed his eyes and waited for the response he knew was coming, he wasn't disappointed.

Pointing a finger at his mentor, Naruto shouted ''You know why I'm here!'', Katsu mimicked his actions by pointing his paw to the aged Professor and barked along side his friend. ''It's time for me to start my journey to become the greatest!'' Naruto advanced towards the now nervous Professor, eyes narrowing, ''So give me my Pokedex and my Pokemon'' Then a sick smile spread across his face, eyes closing, Katsu growled a low threatening growl as a dark Aura surrounded them both ''Or you can be the next target for our pranks. And you don't want that,'' Naruto's smile was so sweet that it had to be fake, opening his eyes so that they were half lidded, he locked Oak with a stare that froze the poor Professor ''Do you?'' Naruto finished, arms crossed, along side Katsu, who also stood there staring at the Poke-Professor.

Samuel waved his free arm and shook his head rapidly, letting out a nervous chuckle ''Now that won't be necessary at all m'boy'' Oak turned around with a 'come with me' motion toward the now smug Naruto and Katsu ''I know why your here'' setting his cup down on a nearby desk, Oak came to a stop and looked back to Naruto. ''It's finally time for you to go on your own pokemon journey'' Oak pressed a series of buttons causing a hole in the middle of the floor to open and a table, holding a square black and orange device and five Pokeballs, Three normal red and white and two red and black, Cherish balls, to rise out of it.

Naruto stood there staring, he knew well what that was, he helped design it after all. It wasn't supposed to be ready yet and the colouration was wrong as well. The normal models were red and white, not black and orange. A small laugh broke him out of his stupor, turning his head, Naruto looked at the cause with a question look on his face. ''Professor?'' he asked confused ''I though they weren't ready yet'' Naruto voiced his question, he grew a tick mark when the Old man just continued to chuckle at the look on the New but certainly not rookie trainers face. ''Oi!, stop laughin' at me!''

Oak just shook his head letting his chuckles die down ''Yes Naruto, _they_ aren't ready'' walking up to the table, Oak picked up the device and handed it to the stunned boy ''But _this_ one is'' Oak watched as the boy turned the object around in his hand showing it to Katsu who looked stunned as well. ''I've spent the last week working tirelessly to have this ready for today'' holding his hand out, Naruto put the device with a bright grin. Walking towards his computer, Oak put the device in to a slot on his desk.

Naruto and Katsu waited patiently as Samuel tapped his keyboard before turning to face Naruto, grin on his face, a proud look in his eyes, holding out the object. Naruto took it with shaky fingers, looking down he pressed the activation bottom and looked on in awe at the device sprung to life in his hand, it mechanical voice spoke load and clear.

 **Hello, I am a Pokedex belonging to** **Pokemon Trainer,** **Naruto Uzumaki** **Ketchum. If I am damaged or lost you will be you will be unable to get a replacement, so please, take care of me.** **For more information on the Trainer Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum, please, turn to** **page one** **.**

Naruto looked up to the Professor, happiness shining in his eyes. Turning of the device, Naruto put the New Pokedex into his pack on his waist before launching himself at the prepared Samuel, yelling a giant 'thank you', who merely laughed and hugged his surrogate grandson back.

Laughing merrily, Samuel patted the back of the young boy ''Don't worry m'boy it was nothing.'' after prying Naruto's arms off his he gripped his shoulders ''Think of it as a, good luck present'' Oak ruffled the boys hair affectionately, both he and Katsu chuckled as Naruto muttered under his breath as he fixed his now messed up hair, with Naruto's unusually mature attitude at such a young age, they tend to forget that he is only twelve years old.

''Now!'' he said, walking towards the table again, picking up the two Cherish balls and normal Pokeballs, he turned to the now silent again duo, who looked at his attentively 'I never could've asked for a better student' Oak thought to himself fondly, then his thought drifted toward his real grandson as he frowned. Ever since he was young Gary had always been arrogant, always thinking just because his last name was Oak, he was entitled to more then the rest. Samuel sighed, no matter what he said, Gary never seemed to change. Looking back at the form of Naruto bouncing on the balls of his feet and a restless Katsu, Samuel shook his head and chuckled again, at least he had one student to pass his teachings onto, and quite the student he was.

Oak walked to Naruto and handed him the balls he had in his hands. ''You know what these are so I don't have to explain them to you'' Taking a step back, he pointed at the Cherish ball in his left and continued ''Your friend, Amaterasu, is in that one. I still thinks it's a bit unfair to be giving you a fully evolved and powerful Pokemon as you starter so,'' he paused, a grin slowly taking form on his face as he gestured to the one in his right. ''I'm giving you another one, and _She_ is in that ball in your right hand'' Oak watched as emotions played on both faces of those standing before him, In Naruto's case, Happiness and surprise were among the most obvious and in Katsu's case, Annoyance and irritation were his main, there was a little bit of barely there happiness though.

Naruto put Amaterasu's ball on his belt and the plain balls in his bag, but held the other in his hand, looking at it in wonder. Ignoring the grumbling from his first Pokemon, Naruto looked up at the Professor, disbelief in his eyes.

''No way!'' he said, looking back down at the ball containing his friend ''I though she belonged to another Trainer'' The sadness in his voice was almost enough to make it seem like someone kick his puppy. ''why are you giving her to me?'' His head snapped up when he heard the chuckles of his mentor.

''She _was''_ relied Samuel ''When the Trainer saw how happy she was with you, he told he to let you have her'' Oak shrugged his shoulders ''You have been taking care of her since she was born anyway, but I was a bit shocked he just let you have her, especially with how rare her kind is. Ah well, no point thinking about it now''

Naruto nodded his head, 'no point looking a gift horse in the mouth' He thought, so with that in mind, Naruto threw the Ball into the air, once again ignoring his Partners grumbles about 'Annoying and Rude Vixens', and yelled, his voice full of joy ''Come out, Masami!''

With a flash of bright light and a Cry of ''(Vulpix)'' Naruto caught the Yellow ball of fur in his arms, laughing as the Fox Pokemon licked his face in greeting ''Hey girl'' Naruto scratched behind her ear and laughed once again when the Small pokemon purred and tried to nuzzle her head deeper into his hand in pleasure.

Now why was this pokemon special you ask?, well let me tell you. In the Pokemon World there are rare occasions where some Pokemon have a completely different colour scheme then they normally would, these Pokemon where labelled 'Shiny' because when ever they came out of a Pokeball, bright stars would appear around them for a split second, also these 'Shiny' Pokemon tended to be at least two times stronger then their normal counter parts but not everyone was. sometimes these changes are so small that it would be hard to even spot the differences. However, sometimes the change can look truly beautiful.

''You joining me on my adventure?'' Naruto cooed to the small fox who nodded her head into his hand, far to lost in bliss to reply. ''That good, I sure Katsu will be happy you will be tagging along'' Naruto turned to the aforementioned Pokemon, who was standing to his right, arms crossed, looking away with a frown on his muzzle.

Putting Masami on his shoulders, her weight not even fazing him at all, Naruto and Masami stared at Katsu in silence. Under the combined look of the slightly glowing eyes of his master along with the watering orbs of the cute fox, Katsu's resolve broke quickly. Turning to the pair, who were both still looking at him expectingly, Katsu said with great difficultly ''Yeah!'' Brining up a reluctant paw to the smug looking fox, Oh, how Katsu hated that look, so swallowing his pride for a moment, he pushed forward ''It will be… _nice_ to have you on our team'' There was that look again!.

Naruto nodded, seemingly satisfied, and turned back to the Pokemon Professor, whoever, by doing this he missed the passenger on his shoulder sticking out her tongue and making faces at the increasingly irritated Katsu, however the Professor didn't and just sat back and watched the byplay with an amused smile. Just as Naruto was about to open his mouth to say his goodbyes to the Professor, an enraged shout of ''THAT'S IT!'' cut him off. Acting on instinct, Naruto picked up a yapping, that sounded a suspiciously lot like giggling, and held her skyward, away from a practically foaming at the mouth Katsu, who was clawing at her like he was a savage, and held his other hand out to try and stop his irate Lucario.

''Oi, Oi what the hell's your problem'' Looking up at the Fox then back at Katsu, Naruto said ''What could she have possibly done to make you this mad?!''

''That doesn't matter!'' Shouted Katsu, taking a snap at the fox, who just smirked back ''Let me at her!'' an evil glint appeared in his eyes, making Masami shake a little ''She would make a _lovely_ fur coat!'' Katsu bared his teeth to get his point across.

''Oi! Back off Katsu!, Besides, you are made of fur!, you don't need a fur coat!''

''That _doesn't_ matter!''

''Uh, Yeah! Kinda does! Katsu-Baka!''

''Whatever!, Fine, She will make a nice rug then!, That Better!''

(Thanks, I think, I didn't know you cared, you would make a nice rug too!)

''Shut up! Fur ball!''

Naruto turned his head to the aged Professor, who was sat there laughing at the scene of 'Team bonding' happening before him. ''This isn't funny old man'' Naruto twisted his head to the side, trying avoid the claws of the two Pokemon he was keeping at bay. A loud laugh boomed inside Naruto's head, alerting the boy to the now awake Fox in his mindscape.

'' **Actually kit, This is pretty funny!''**

' _Shut up Kyu, now is not the time!'_ The answer Naruto got in reply was not disappointing nor surprising, after was he did tell his Sensei to 'Shut up'

'' **How dare you!''** The great beast bellowed, **''Do you not know whom you are speaking to?!''** Naruto winced as a powerful headache was sent his way **''I am the _great_** **and _Almighty_ Kyu'' ** He boosted, pride and arrogance thick in his voice **''You will respect me, Brat. Or I will make you regre-''** The line was suddenly cut as Naruto shut the link, blocking out the raving and ranting of his Sensei.

Oh yes, he was most certainly going to regret that, but had more important things to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that two of his three Pokepals were at each other throats, quite literally, no seriously they were rolling around the floor with Katsu's hands around the yellow fox's neck, who was trying to claw out the bigger Pokemon's eyes.

'When did they get out of my hands' Naruto mused before he sighed and rubbed his temples, he was going to have to fix this before they kill one another. 'This is ridiculous' Thought the young trainer as he made his way to the squabbling pair, 'They are meant to be team mates, not trying to kill each other' for some strange reason, Naruto thought the whole ordeal was slightly ironic to him, although we wasn't quite sure way. Shaking off the feeling Naruto came to a stop in front of the still fighting pair and slowly raised his now clenched hands before…

WHAM

Bringing them both down onto the heads of his two bickering Pokemon, sending them to the ground with a crash, steaming lumps adorned their crowns, swirls as the eyes. Naruto's face was taken over by a scowl as he grabbed both Pokemon by the scruff of their necks and sat them down, rather roughly. Crossing his arms on his chest, Naruto waited as the pair shook their heads to clear the remaining stars after the smacking they got, all three sat in silence as, two staring at their Master with nervous looks, One with no emotion looking down at his Pokemon. Oak watched in the background, wondering how Naruto was going to handle this little bump even before his journey started.

''I can't believe you two'' Naruto started, the disappointment in both his eyes and voice was thick in the air, making the Pokemon look down. ''You two are meant to be teammates, comrades, even friends, not whatever you two are!'' Naruto stopped and gave them both a critical look ''When we leave this lab, we _Will_ be a Team, which means; looking out for one another, fighting together, covering each others backs, eating together, training together. My Pokemon team is a family, how can I trust you two with any new Pokemon I get if I can't trust you to work well together at all. Families look out for one another,'' Both Pokemon looked down in shame as their Trainer ruthlessly scolded them, 'it was what they needed' Thought Naruto as his eyes hardened, he didn't want to be so mean but he had to nip this problem at the bud before it began to fester and spread. '', and if you can't see that. Then, as much as it will pain me, I will leave you here, Amaterasu is more then enough for the start of my journey''

Both Pokemon snapped their heads up to look at the blonde, fear and worry written all over their faces, he couldn't do that!, not after all the training he put them through!, all the waiting!, he just couldn't!, It wasn't fair!. Looking in his eyes, both could see that he would, even if it did hurt him, he would leave them behind at the ranch while he traveled the world, getting new Pokemon, conquering leagues, starring in contests, he would leave them.

Before they both fell even deeper into a sort of self hate and depression, Naruto spoke up again, knocking them back into the world of the living, ''I see you both truly understand the depth of the matter at hand. Family means everything to me, the willingness to protect those precious to you, that is what matters to me.'' The look in Naruto's eye intensified as both Pokemon and Professor looked at him in slight awe, ''My team is my family, will you two be part of that family and push aside your petty squabbles or will I have to leave you behind?''

Silence descended as Naruto stood, waiting patiently, arms still crossed, looking at the Pokemon exactingly with a neutral expression. The question hung in the air, ringing in the Pokemon's ears, it took almost no time for them to come to an answer, them same answer. Both looked at Naruto and nodded, determination burning in their eyes, the determination to protect any new family members that they might get, and if that meant no more fighting between the two? Well, that was an easy sacrifice that both would be willing to make.

Naruto let the cold expression melt off his face as his relief took over him, he wasn't lying in any of that speech, if they really couldn't fix their problems he would've left them behind, he was oh so glad he didn't have to though, that would've killed him.

''Good, now lets get going, lots to do and Pokemon to catch'' Naruto stretched out his arm low to the ground, not even budging when the small Masami got up to his shoulders and wrapped herself his neck, situating herself, while turning to the silent form of Oak in the corner, a proud look on his face as he nodded his head approvingly. Naruto let out a cheesy grin and brought his hand up to his forehead in a sort of mock salute, an action both Katsu and Masami copied.

It painted a pretty funny picture to any outside looker. Two Pokemon and one Human stood giving an army like salute to an aged Professor that chuckled before returning the gesture, both mentor and student broke out into laughter. Naruto scratched the back of his head with a foxy grin, with one last wave from all three in his 'Party', Naruto spun on his heel, heading towards the door in a mild jog, Katsu by his side.

Right when he passed the threshold, Naruto looked back to the Pokemon Professor ''Next time you see me in person'' Thumbing his chest, Naruto looked Samuel died in the eyes and what the Professor saw shocked him slightly, Pure determination and a will that burnt so bright it was like fire, the fires of the will? No, the will of fire sounded better. ''I will be the champion of Kanto, That's a promise'' The light in his eyes reflected the bright smile on his face ''And I never go back on my word, dattebayo!'' Naruto finished strongly before he froze, his face turning a bright cherry red as he slapped his hand over his mouth in horror, with a quick ''Bye old man!'' He shot off like a rocket, trying to get away from his giggling Pokemon teammates.

Oak just stood there, staring at the open door in a slight daze. The way Naruto spoke with such strength just made you want to believe in him, the way he spoke just made you think that no matter what he would accomplish anything, if his word don't convince you, then the look in his eyes most certainly will.

'Yes' Oak thought, 'I do believe in you m'boy, you are destined for great things.' Shaking his head, Oak willed his eyes into focus when a figure appeared in the open door frame. Samuel sighed when he saw the arrogant smirk and the 'mightier the thou' look, how did he mess up with this one?. Putting on a cheerful smile, he opened his arms wide in a welcoming manor, ''It's good to see you are you ready for you starter...Gary?''

* * *

Just outside the lab:

Naruto came to a sliding stop, almost ramming into the person standing in front of him. Balancing himself, Naruto looked up to see the brilliant and beautiful visage of his mother holding a hand to her mouth to try and stop her giggles the other clinching a small black piece of fabric, her honey eyes twinkling in mirth.

Naruto pouted, even his own mother was laughing at him!, with a quick pinch to the ear and slap on the back of the head to Masami and Katsu respectively, Naruto looked at his mother and seeing the slight water in her eyes, he wrapped his arms around her waist and, as Masami jumped off her spot, pulled her into a hug, which she melted into resting her head on his shoulder.

'God!' Delia thought to herself in amazement 'how is he so tall' it always did baffle her, Naruto at age 12 had a body most man would die for and women would drool over, standing at 5'6'', Naruto could very easily pass as a 15-16 year old. Delia could feel a prickling in the back of her eyes, she knew what they were but did nothing to stop the flow, just let them drip and soak her son's jacket, the one she made him.

''Today's the big day!'' she said in a chocked voice, although she was happy for him, she couldn't help but be sad, the house was going to be terribly empty after he left ''Your finally a trainer!'' she barred her face into his neck trying to stop her sobs ''I'm so proud!'' and she really was! But it was going to be so… different with out him here, she was miss him so much!.

Naruto just stood there rubbing his mother's back, listening to her sobs, this was heartbreaking!. Sighing, Naruto put his hands on Delia's shoulders and pushed her back to look at her face, his heart lurched at the tear tracks on her face. He never like seeing women cry, especially his mother, the women who looked after him for the last 8 years. Putting his hand's on her cheeks, Naruto used his thumbs to brush away her tears and kissed her forehead, pulling back he said ''I love you mom, I will call you when ever I reach a new city, That's a promise!'' he continued in a softer tone ''And as you know I neve-''

'''Never break my word' yes honey, I know'' shaking her head, Delia dried her eyes, 'Naruto will be Naruto' she thought fondly before turning to the two silent Pokemon that looked on, watching the pair quietly. Pulling the two into a hug, which they both gave back, she said in a shaky breath ''I will miss you two!'' They just held her slightly tighter in reply. Realising them from the hug, she backed off and scratched them both behind the ears, getting a pleasured sigh from them both, Delia let out a light giggle as Naruto watched, barely able to hold in his laughter. Delia stopped, getting whines from both of them, and look at them pleadingly ''Can you two please look after Naruto?, as you know he is prone to accidents'' Ignoring the 'Hey!' she carried on ''I would feel a lot better knowing you two are looking after him''.

Letting out a smile when she got a Cry of (Vulpix!) and ''Of course Miss Ketchum!'' and stood up from her crouch position while letting out a soft ''Thank you''. Delia looked back at the again pouting Naruto and made her way to him raising her right hand, she presented him the black cloth looking object in her grasp.

Naruto took it with a questioning look directed her way ''Your forehead has always looked bare to me'' She started as Naruto unfolded the fabric, it felt so soft!, ''Like something was meant to be there'' Delia paused as Naruto held up the piece of cloth, inspecting it ''So I made you this!''

Naruto turned it over in his hand taking it in, his mother always was skilled in making clothes, his jacket was proof of that fact, and this was just as good as that. With the fabric being soft to the touch despite it's rough look and the blue pokeball logo in the centre, it looked like his mother had out done herself again. Bringing it up to his head, Naruto tied the bandanna around his forehead and looked towards Delia, bight grin on his face. ''So,'' he started ''How do I look?''

Delia came back almost instantly with a teasing smile ''Even more ruggedly handsome then ever'' She let out a series of chime like giggles as Naruto looked off to the side to hide his blush while scratching his cheek sheepishly. Pulling him in for another hug, she whispered ''good luck Naruto''

Naruto just put his arms around her ''Thanks mom'' they held each other of a minute before breaking apart, holding out his right hand to let Masami jump up again as Katsu appeared at his other side, Naruto said ''I love you mom'' and with that they were off walking down the road and into adventures unknown. Looking back Naruto and his Pokemon waved to Delia, who stood there hands clasped together over her heart ''See you later!/Bye Miss Ketchum!?/(Vulpix/Bye!)'' . Delia just stood there waving back a single tear dropped from her face and disappeared in a show of twinkles before it even touched the ground.

When there finally vanished over then hill Delia just stood there a soft watery smile on her face before she spun on her heel and started he way home, al the while her hands were clasped over her heart. ''Damn'' she whispered to herself, she smile turning wistful, ''I miss them already''

* * *

In the sky's above Pallet town:

A small feline Pokemon floated in the air doing flips and spins while squealing in fun before stopping to look down at the dirt road leading out of Pallet ' _where is he?_ ' She thought to herself looking around _'I Feel him, so where is he?_ ' closing her eyes she focused, feeling for him, she had done this some many times over the last few years, she knew his energy off by heart. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, ' _Ha, found you_ ' just as she was about to go to him, a shadow loomed over her, completely covering her small form, though she wasn't worried, she knew what, or rather who this was. With out even turning, the small cat spoke ''(It's good to see you again)'' Turning around, a rainbow of colours met the pink Pokemon's eyes, every single one of them glowing bright

''(Sister)''

* * *

 **And that's chapter four of The Maelstorm of Pokemon, Our hero starts his journey with his team of three, or family of three as he calls it, He's dabbled in Mega Evolution and caught the attention of quite a few legendary Pokemon but who are they? ( I've give a few hints) find out in the next Chapter of 'Maelstrom of Pokemon'**

 **I have many excuses for why this is a very late upload, like: Writers block, School, computer problems, Illness etc.. but it still doesn't take away from the fact that I still took quite a while to upload this chapter and I do you can forgive me.**

 **Now as you can tell, the Poll has been closed, and with that I have a list of Pokemon from Gen I that Naruto will catch, Plus one extra and the list goes like this**

 **Charmander - Already Caught - Amaterasu**

 **Espon - Not yet Caught - Taking Names**

 **Shiny Vulpix - Already Caught - Masami**

 **Umbreon - Not yet Caught - Taking Names**

 **Hunter - Not yet Caught - Taking Names**

 **and the special request**

 **Dratini - Not yet Caught - Taking Names**

 **I like the poll results personally, so with that in mind, i have set up another Poll this time it is for Gen II pokemon with a much bigger range to choose from, it will be on my profile please go add in you input, you never know, the one you want might become part of the team.**

 **I really can't say how awesome you guys are and how much your support means to me so with that in mind i will add in the Party info from Naruto's Pokedex right below:**

* * *

 **Riolu-Lucario (Katsu)**

 **Level: 89**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Abilities: Justified and Speedfast**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Metal Claw**

 **Aura Sphere**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Extreme Speed**

 **Close Combat**

 **Sword Dance**

 **Psychic**

 **Double Team**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **Focus Blast**

 **Power-Up Punch**

 **Giga Impact**

 **Force Palm**

 **Calm Mind**

 **Heal Pulse**

 **Agility**

 **High Jump Kick**

 **Blaze Kick**

 **Flash Cannon**

 **Dark Pulse**

* * *

 **Charmander-Charmeleon-Charizard (Amaterasu)**

 **Level: 79**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Abilities:** **Solar Power and Blaze**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Air Slash**

 **Flare Blitz**

 **Ember**

 **Shadow Claw**

 **Dragon Claw**

 **Dragon Rage**

 **Fire Fang**

 **Flame Burst**

 **Wing Attack**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Inferno**

 **Heat Wave**

 **Dragon Dance**

 **Dragon Pulse**

 **Dragon Rush**

 **Hyper Beam**

 **Giga Impact**

 **Blast Burn**

 **Fire Pledge**

 **Fire Punch**

 **Focus Punch**

 **Thunder Punch**

 **Dragon Tail**

 **Iron Tail**

 **Steel wing**

 **Focus Blast**

 **Aerial Ace**

 **Flame Charge**

 **Sleep Talk**

 **Brick Break**

* * *

 **Vulpix (Masami)**

 **Level: 64**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Abilities** **: Flash Fire and Drought**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Quick Attack**

 **Ember**

 **Confuse Ray**

 **Fire Spin**

 **Payback**

 **Will-O-Wisp**

 **Feint** **Attack**

 **Flame Burst**

 **Extrasensory**

 **Flamethrower**

 **Fire Blast**

 **Sunny Day**

 **Flame Charge**

 **Inferno**

 **Hypnosis**

 **Heat wave**

 **Zen Headbutt**

 **Iron Tail**

 **Dark Pulse**

* * *

 **Now, there you go, a list of all of the teams powers and moves I hope that pleases you lot. If any of you guys and gals have any ideas on the names of Naruto's Pokemon then please come out and say.**

 **Until then, Thanks for Reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	5. The Waterflower Blooms

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Naruto had always loved nature, Maybe it was how peaceful the whole idea was, Maybe it was the fact that he was much more in touch with himself and his powers while out in it or maybe it was the fact that there was some many Pokemon that could be observed in there natural habitat, that was the researcher part of him speaking. So with that in mind, the official trainer and his Pokemon companion walked in silence, just taking in the serenity of everything around them.

Naruto and Katsu, Masami had gone back in the ball to sleep which earned a low, almost whisper like ''Lazy Fox'' from the grumbling Katsu who quickly shut up when Naruto look at him with _those_ eyes, It was always those eyes!. The eyes that could make a stamped of wild Tauros turn tail and run, The eyes that could make even a _Dragon type_ cower!, The eyes that would make women weak at the knees! The eyes that coul-. You get the point.

They were pretty scary eyes. Nough said.

Back to what I was saying, Naruto and Katsu walked down the path leading to Viridian city in a comfortable silence, this was their first time out of Pallet Town, for their Pokemon journey no less, so they took it all in with peaceful smiles on their faces, the sight families of Pokemon play waving back when they were waved to by the young, The smells of pine and lavender in the air as they walked by the trees, The feeling of the wind as it blew across their faces making a nice breeze, The taste of adventure and excitement on their tongues, the song of the Pidgey as they welcome the early travelers and the distance enraged roars of an angry Pokemon and frightened screams of a young girl.

Naruto and Katsu inhaled and exhaled while putting their arms behind their heads in sync, this was the life, They were finally ready for anything, with their training and their Pokemon friends, they were ready for their long awaited adventure, ready for the gyms, the leagues. Hell they might even give the champion, Lance, a run for his money. Oh yes this was most certainly the life…

Wait, What?

Both Naruto and Katsu's heads snapped to the left so fast they might have broken their necks if their bodies weren't super human and pokemon respectively. What was that last one again?, enraged roars and frightened screams?. well, that's not good!. Trainer and Pokemon looked at each other and nodded their heads, muscles tense, before disappearing in a blur of speed towards the direction the screams came from, a quick **Extreme speed** boosting their already impressive speed. shocking the pokemon in the area that were watching, especially a pink feline that was hiding behind a tree, waiting for the right moment to revel herself to the human that had caught the attention of many higher up beings. Herself included, oh yes herself definitely included.

'What was that?' she thought to herself in shock and slight awe 'Was that a _Pokemon_ move!? ' She was sure it was, she detected a build up of energy inside of both of them before they disappeared completely, it was faint, extremely faint but it was their, like they were hiding it, which they were doing very well. If it was anyone else they would've miss it' mused the pink pokemon as she got out of her hiding spot, scaring the nearby Pokemon with her presence. Normally, she would've stopped and played with them to make them not fear her but she had more important thing to attend to 'Every time I see you' she thought to herself in a sort of strange soft tone like her thoughts were acting with out her consent 'You never fail to impress and intrigue me', shooting off to her target, she tried to ignore the fondness she used in that last statement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The forest around Naruto blurred, as he and Katsu ran at speeds far beyond both human and normal pokemon capability towards the source of that earlier scream and roar of rage. Naruto thought back at all the information his old man Oak had practically rammed into his skull, with his encouragement mind you but still, That roar was more then likely an enraged Gyarados.

'Great!, Fantastic!, Awesome!' sighed Naruto, 'First week and we have to deal with a pissed of Gyarados already and telling from that scream, someone is already in the sights of an angry-dos' Naruto closed his eyes while still running to plan out the incoming conflict. 'if someone is indeed there and they haven't been able to get to safety I will be unable to use some of my more powerful attacks, or any at all really' He added as an after thought, still speeding through the forest, Katsu right by his side, looking just as serious as Naruto was, someone's life could be at risk after all.

'I'm gonna have to rely on Katsu to fight the Gyarados while I get everyone to safety, if they haven't already' Naruto sighed again, damn this hero complex! It always got him in trouble!. Although, the outcome is almost always worth it, just like when he was at the Oak summer camp one and he met one of his closest friends, before she had to move away that was. But that was a story for another time.

Naruto causally slid down on his knees, one foot out stretched in front of him to keep his balance to avoid a low hanging branch, as Katsu ran past him, not even slowing down, he knew his master and friend would be aright. Reaching up, Naruto grabbed the next branch, hanging slightly higher then the last, and yanked himself up, launching himself high into the air and above a family of Rattata, all of whom looked up a the soaring human above them. Tucking in, Naruto landed in a roll before bursting out into another sprint to catch up to his now leading pokemon. He did all of this with his eyes still closed

''Katsu'' Naruto called to the Aura Pokemon when he caught up, eyes still closed. ''I'm sure, as you can tell, there is a Gyarados, maybe even a few, ahead'' Naruto didn't even have to look at his Pokemon to know he was listening, he knew from the bond they shared. ''There are quite possibly one or more people that might be caught in the cross fire.'' Opening his eyes, Naruto looked Katsu dead in his own, the seriousness of the situation was not loss on either of them, people could get hurt or Arcesus forbid, die. ''I'm gonna get the people out of harms way while you fight what ever it there'' Naruto's eyes turned firm as he question Katsu ''Can you do that?'' then he fell silent waiting for the answer he knew was coming.

Katsu scoffed ''Of course Naruto'' Aura charged around his body as the roars got louder along with the screams of panic. Spotting an opening to the clearing ahead, both speed up slightly. Katsu looked at Naruto with a playful arrogance and a cock smirk''Do you even have to ask?''.

Naruto just stayed silent, a foxy grin of his own on his face. 'No' He thought 'No I really don't' They both braced themselves as they burst out of the forest and came to a dead stop, causing some of the air behind to catch up and ripple the water, making small waves in front of them. Looking around, Naruto soon found the cause of both the roars and screams.

He cursed under his breath as he and Katsu took the scene before them in. everywhere looked like a mess, the cliff opposite them was badly crack and scorched, the beach looked just as bad. Quickly analogizing the marks, Naruto came to the conclusion that they were caused by a very powerful move and by the looks of it, most likely **Hyper Beam**. More then likely fired off by the wild and thrashing Gyarados at the centre of the lake.

It took Naruto a moment to realize that the Gyarados was throwing something around violently, as if trying to rip it to shreds. Focusing his eyes, Naruto spotted the form of a Human, he guessed from the shape that she was a young female and the sound of the scream, or a very feminine guy, hanging on to what looked like a fishing rod connected to the raging Pokemon mouth and couldn't let go out of fear of falling.

The girl screamed even louder as the Giant pokemon sent her flying into the air with a violent jerk of it's head. Reaching the height of her climb, the girl clenched her eyes shut as she started to fall back down and into the open and waiting mouth of the Pokemon below, her world went dark as the Atrocious Pokemon closed its mouth like a clamp.

Swallowing her whole. Clothes, orange hair and all. Gone.

* * *

The day started out normally for the young 13 year old female gym leader by the name of Misty Waterflower. She woke up, had a shower, ate her breakfast, got teased by her sisters, all three of them, about how she was not as beautiful as them. She had just ignored them because after all of that she had to fight her gym challengers because if she didn't her sister would just give the badges out!, I know ridiculous right!.

The gym was left behind by their parents after all, so with that in mind shouldn't they take better care of it? In their parents memory!?. But nooo all they care about was their beauty show or water ballet or what ever it was called. I mean Arcesus, it was a gym for Mew's sake! They should have some sort of self respect!.

However, her day went from bad to worse, after a pretty cocky douche bag with brown hair and a Squirtle came into her Gym and strutted around like he owned the place beating her with that smug smile, The girl had finally reached her boiling point and like a large chunk of Caesium when in contact with water, she exploded rather violently.

After a rather horrible argument with her sisters, the girl gathered up her Pokemon, which consisted of her; Starme, Staryu and her personal favorite, Goldeen and ran away but not before declaring that she would only return when she was a water type master, her dream since childhood, with that said, off she went, not looking back once and ignoring their cries 'come back'.

So with her bike, her Pokemon, Super rod and her dream, she was set right?. Wrong she had no idea how to even start, so she just rode and rode her bike. Not stopping until she thought she was a decent distance away. Luckily, she came across a lovely glistening lake that looked like it was full to the literally brim of water type Pokemon. so she sat on the, beach, thinking about what she was going to do and how she was going to do it while staring out, lure bobbing in water waiting for a gullible pokemon to come up and snatch it.

She hadn't been waiting long before she felt a tug, a weak one, like it was brushed, but a tug nether the less, so she pulled and pulled with all her might. She felt victorious when a shadow formed at the waters surface thinking she was winning the tug of war between the two but the shadow kept growing, getting bigger and bigger before it broke the surface with a roar, sending water raining down on her, soaking her through and weighing down her orange locks, making her cover her face to keep the water out of her eyes.

When she finally looked through the gap in her arms she had to crane her neck as the beast kept going up and up and up, seeming to never end. However, when she did get to the face, she saw something that would most likely haunt her dreams for a long time to come. She saw the face of the towering Gyarados, it's eyes red glaring at her with such hate and rage, it made her quake in fear. The great beast let lose **Hyper Beam** after **H** **yper** **B** **eam** in it's angered state, destroying the very landscape around them, her bike included.

Then, with a jerk of it's head it ripped her up into the air by using the cord that connected the two, the cord she forgot to drop. A scream of pure terror tore out of her throat as she was thrown around like a ragdoll to and fro and to and fro. She screamed in her mind, telling her body to 'let go!, LET GO!' but her body didn't, she was frozen by fear. With another jerk of it's head, it launched her far into the air. She felt weightless, like she was flying, for a moment, she felt like this was a dream, she was going to wake up in her bed, in her room, in the gym at Cerulean City, with her sisters.

'This is all just a bad dream' she thought to herself, then reality struck, as she started to fall down, picking up speed, heading straight towards the waiting and open mouth of the giant sea serpent below, eyes wide with fear, she repeated the mantra in her head 'This is just a dream, This is just a dream' The pokemon closed it's jaws with enough force to crush steel

And all she knew was a flash of gold then black, as her world went dark.

* * *

Moments before:

Naruto watched in horror as the girl was launched into the air, snapping out of his daze, he lowered his stance close to the ground piling his Aura, Psychic, Chakra everything he had into his feet as the wind picked up around him, like it was getting sucked into a vortex beneath him, ready to be unleashed at a moments notice. His now glowing stormy grey eyes, much like when he used lightning, locked on the now falling girl, like a missile lock on it's target, his blood was pumping, adrenaline rushed through his whole body making everything around him seem to slow.

''Katsu!'' he yelled like a commander giving his troops orders, making the Pokemon's attention stamp to his young, who was acting anything but, master ''You know what to do!''

Katsu nodded and brought his arms in front of his chest one below the other, the one above facing down, the one below facing up as a strange ball of rainbow colours grow from nothing and continued to grow, before it stopped at the size of a basket ball, whips of energy flicking off at random directions, the very grass underneath him looked like it was trying to crawl way from the power radiating from the ball, Katsu nodded ''Ready!' _'_ He shouted, not sounding winded at all from making the attack.

''Wait for my mark!'' Naruto ordered, time seemed to stop, the only feeling he felt was the bead of sweat dripping down his face, eyes locked on the falling girl, muscles coiled ready to spring. 'Now!' He screamed to himself in thought, leaning forward slightly, he shot of like a bullet as the ground beneath him cracked and the earth behind was kicked up by the force of his jump, Katsu struggled to keep his balance ah his Master ripped through the air like a rocket.

Naruto fly through the air like a Latias but it wasn't enough, he wasn't going to make it!. 'No!' he screamed to himself, his eyes glowed brighter as he picked up speed slightly 'I will not let her die!'. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she did, even though he didn't know her. All life was precious, be it Pokemon or Human, and knowing he wasn't able to save one when he could've, it would destroy him. What was the point of all his training if he wasn't able to save one person!

With one last scream of exertion, Naruto pushed with everything he was, his eyes glowing brighter then ever as he tore through the very wind, making a cone around his body, like the wind it's self was afraid of his wrath. Naruto put his arms out to catch the fast approaching target.

WHAM!

Naruto collided with the girl in mid air, acting fast, he brought his arms around her body, bringing her close. Naruto turned them around in the air, his back facing the wind, to look back at Katsu who was still standing there waiting for his mark, which Naruto was oh so happy to give. ''FIRE!'' He shouted at the top of his lungs holding the girl close, as his back made contact with the water, with their speed it sent them skimming across the surface of the lake, each skip slowing them down slightly but not enough for them to stop before Naruto's back and skull impacted a tree with enough force, it would kill a normal man. However, as we've seen, Naruto is everything but, normal.

With a roar, Katsu throw his arms out, sending a bright rainbow like beam across the lake, splinting the very water with just it's force alone, on a mission towards the now confused form of the Gyarados who was looking around in confusion, where was his meal?, where did the Human disappear to?. It's thoughts were cut off as an unimaginable pain tore into it's very being making it scream out in pure agony as it was sent flying before slamming into the cliff face then into the water, writhing in pain. It didn't even know what happened!, one moment he was about to have a very rare delicacy the next he was in untold amounts of pain! But what he did know what that he hurt a lot and he didn't want that again, so with that in mind, he sank back down from whence he came to lick his wounds and fight another day. Sometimes running away is the better option.

Katsu rushed over toward the form of his master slumped against a tree, holding the girls tightly to his chest, who merely burrowed into his body heat even more, his head drooped every now and then, like he was barely conscious and was about to pass out at any moment. Naruto looked up as his friend approached and offered a weak smile, the glowing in his eyes dying down as he got close but they were slightly different. Where before they were a beautiful ocean blue that was full of joy and mischief with a pale blue ring that sparked like lightning near the pupil. Now, however, there was another addition, a stormy grey thin ring that looked like the billowing wind was on the very outer layer of his iris, it gave him a very exotic look. Naruto raised up a weak hand to give his partner a thumbs up before his arm slumped with the rest of his body as he gave into the bliss of sleep, ignoring the cry of ''NARUTO!''. Katsu could wait till the morning, sleeps more important now!.

* * *

Nearby:

The pink creature watched all of this happen from the shadows in a state of stunned awe!, she was literally frozen where she stood, or floated in this case but that's besides the point! What she just saw was amazing, no it was beyond amazing! It was- she didn't even have the correct word to describe what she saw but, Wow!. Looking at the sleeping blonde haired boy, love and adoration filled her eyes and her thoughts 'You never cease to amaze me, Naruto' turning around, she left, shooting up into the sky, listening to her sisters advice about how it might be a good idea to wait before approaching the Chosen One, but not before casting one fleeting glance at the object of her affections 'I hope to meet you soon, Naruto' and with that she was gone.

* * *

Mindscape:

Deep inside the depths of Naruto's mind, Kyu, in human form, sat in a lotus position on the grass outside his and Naruto's mind house with his tails flaring around him as he contemplated what he had just seen in the confrontation between Naruto, Katsu and the Gyarados. Well, calling it a confrontation might be stretching it a little bit but still. Anyway, the fight, if it could be called that was not Kyu's main focus of attention, that would be the strange powers Naruto displayed to save the falling girl, his display of _controlling_ the very wind. Just like when he first controlled lightning the day he met Katsu as a Riolu defending himself from the Spearow.

' **The effects are more or less the same'** Thought Kyu, rubbing his chin. **'When Naruto uses Lightning for anything at all his eyes glow pale blue, now his eyes glowed a stormy grey when he used wind. Maybe his seeming control over the wind might be the same, that's if he can use wind after this at all and it's not just a one time use type of thing.'** He added as an afterthought, before a revelation hit him like a bullet train. What if Naruto could gain the ability to use _all_ the elements, even the sub elements like; Ice, Metal, Lava, everything! What a scary thought. Now one should have that power, not even the good guys. Absolute power corrupts absolutely in most cases.

Kyu's nose scrunched up in thought and his eyes closed in concentration. **'Ok, Both times Naruto seemingly unlocked these Powers he was under some sort of emotional distress, or the need to help some one else. So going on that as a base'** Kyu rubbed the bridge of his nose in irritation and sighed sadly ' **He would have to go through more of that same distress to unlock the rest of his seemingly dormant powers, wonder why I can detect them,'** Kyu mused to himself stroking his blood red beard slightly. shaking his head, He snapped back to the point. **'Anyway, he might not even get anything at all from the experience so it would just leave one or more scars on his mind and conscious.'** Kyu's eyes became slightly glazed, as if in memory **''And to many of those can destroy a person completely''** Kyu whispered to himself, regret and anguish thick in his voice.

Kyu sat in a sombre silence, nothing but the peaceful sound of the waterfall in the distance and the cheerful songs of the nearby birds Naruto's imagination cooked up for Kyu not to be to lonesome without Naruto.

Could Kyu really make Naruto put himself in those types of situations? The one person who did not look at him like he was a monster, instead, looking at him like he was a mentor or, dare he say it?, a father. Just thinking of that brought an odd warmth to Kyu's heart before he dismissed it. Demons don't need those types of petty feelings, most certainly not the lords of demons. At least, that's what he told himself but he never could totally shake off the feeling of slight fatherly pride when ever the little Baka did something good or learnt something quicker then the average person.

Steeling his heart, Kyu came to his conclusion on the matter. No, no he wouldn't tell Naruto about what he had found out because if he did, he knew the boy would try to get the power to protect his 'precious people' as the young trainer put it. However, Kyu would not complain if Naruto did pick up these strange powers, not at all.

So, with the idea planted firmly in mind, Kyu closed his eyes to focus on something else that had been catching his interest as of late. His energy had been leaving him at a steady but slow rate for the past year, not a lot but it was noticeable, and seemingly disappearing but that couldn't be right, energy just doesn't vanish into thin air.

* * *

Next Morning

Misty woke in a cold sweat, shaking like a leaf with watery eyes and a fearful look. That dream felt far to real, the destruction, the pokemon, the look, The _fear._ It all felt far to real but, it had to have been a dream other wise she should be dead right now, not leaving and breathing.

Taking a few shaky calming breaths, Misty looked around with a more focused and observant eye, expecting to see the teal blue carpet and deep blue wallpaper of her bed room. However, instead of seeming the room she had be living in and calling her own and the comforting feeling of home, she felt the bitterness of the morning air as it nipped at her skin and saw the nature surrounding her. Despite all of this, she felt warmer then would be expected for some reason.

Misty shifted herself to look up at the roof of the forest as beams of sunlight shone through the small gaps left by the tree branches. Misty chocked back a sob, she wasn't in her room at home, she was in a forest in the middle of no where, which only meant one thing.

Yesterday actually happened, it was no dream, she almost died! The thought struck her like a horde of stampeding Tauros. The gravity of yesterday's situation becoming clearer to her, She almost died at the hands of a raging Gyarados at the age of 13, there were some many things she wanted to do, so many things she wanted to see! Tears trickled down her face as she curled up into a ball, hugging her legs close to her chest, trying to hold back her sobs that raked her body.

Suddenly, a pair of muscled arms wrapped her shaking frame, making her squirm and struggle but the arms held firm, not budging one bit. She was about to scream before a low soft and caring voice reached her ears.

''I got you, you're safe now.'' The strength in the tone alone calmed Misty down and brought the warmth from earlier back full force. ''Nothing's going to hurt you anymore.'' Misty chocked back another sob as she leaned into the source of warmth and comfort. ''you're safe now.'' The voice said again, Misty sealed her eyes shut to try and kept the tears in her eyes. Misty Waterflower did not Cry! Despite her claim, she couldn't really stop the flow of the salty droplets as they ran down her pale, flawless face.

The arms around her tightened as her sobs increased in frequency. ''Everything's going to be ok now.'' Misty turned around in the embrace she was receiving, most people would be scared about the fact that some stranger was hugging them but she needed the comfort, the contact. So wrapping her arms around the neck of her more then likely savior, she opened her eyes and saw a flash of gold. The same flash before she passed out. ''you're alive.'' Yes, yes she was, Misty let out a short chuckle of happiness before it evolved into a laugh full of joy.

It felt good to be alive.

* * *

 **A/N: And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, was Chapter 5 of 'The Maelstorm of Pokemon' I do hope you like it, any feed back would be greatly appreciated along with any ways for me to improve my writing. Before I sigh off, I would like to say that, I do apologize for the shorter then normal chapter but I wanted to have a Chapter dedicated to the introduction of one; Misty Waterflower. I do hope I did well.**

 **One last thing is that I would like to remind everyone about the Poll of Gen II Pokemon on my profile, Please go there and add you opinion, It will only be up till Chapter 10 after that It will be closed and I will use the top 5 Normal and the Top 2 Legendary Pokemon, so if you have any Pokemon from Gen II that you want Naruto to catch, Go there to make sure he get them!.**

 **The Team (Both Planed and caught)**

* * *

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Name: Katsu**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Level: 89**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Name: Amaterasu**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 79**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Shiny Vulpix**

 **Name: Masami**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 64**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Espon**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Umbreon**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Haunter**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Dratini**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unkown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **I am still taking Names for all of the pokemon who have _Pending_ where their name should be, I'm taking all suggestions.**

 **Before I go i would juts like to say; thank you, guys and gals for all of your support, it really means a lot to me, you people are really awesome and if I could I would give all of you a cookie for soldering on with me through my first fanfic. I also would like to thank one of you from pointing out a mistake i made last chapter about Naruto's height, you know who you are, I still can;t believe I missed that, I felt so stupid.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you in the next Chapter of 'The Maelstrom of Pokemon' titled 'The rocks will crumble in Pewter City'**

 **Until then, Thanks for Reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	6. The Rocks Will Crumble at Pewter City

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, how you doing today? good? Good. this is a story based on the challenge set by Challenger. Here's the challenge itself:**

 **Kyuubi instead of being of Chakra it was a being of Aura. So when mob attacks when he is 5 years old, Kyuubi open a portal that sends Naruto to a world of Aura instead of Chakra. Here an unconscious Naruto is found by Delia Ketchum(Before you ask, yes Naruto replaces Ash, unless Ash is female and paired up with Naruto). Meanwhile Naruto in has woken up inside his mind & meets Kyuubi. Kyuubi tells Naruto of new world & decides to teach Naruto how to use Aura(Before you ask, no Kyuubi is not Pokemon, he/she is the Demon King/Queen so whatever new world he/she steps into he/she learns everything about it in an instant). 3 years later, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum(or Naruto Ketchum Uzumaki, whatever sounds best to you) goes in the woods & saves a Riolu(male or female) from a flock of Spearow attacking it(Before you ask, yes Riolu well replace Pikachu).5 years later, Naruto starts his journey to be a Pokemon Master with his best friend & partner Lucario (Yes, Riolu evolves & is at high level because Kyuubi decided to him train him/her as they well because she felt how closer he/she is to Aura then other Pokemon & he/she is the Demon King/Queen so his/her teaching style would be no holds bar).**

 **Naruto well be interested in all fields that involves Pokemon so he well be going to Gyms & Contests(Naruto well know everything about the fields of Pokemon thanks to Kyuubi inputting the knowledge & having him practice & master those fields because he ask for it so he would Best Pokemon Master ever). This story pairing has to be from a NarutoxHarem to a Massive Harem, also female Pokemon are allowed only if they learn to use Aura to turn into a human form or into a Pokegirl(Hay, no has said what all powers/abilities of Aura can do), also you can have the guys turn into girls(except Naruto). Also Naruto is allowed to catch Legendary Pokemon. Also you may have Naruto turn into a half-demon from all from Kyuubi's Aura that got into him from he/she used to send him to Pokemon world. Lastly, Naruto and Kyuubi are the only Naruto characters.**

 **Now, some of you might read that and your opinion might drop but I promise you that while this is my first story to be posted i with try my damned hardest to make it quality reading gold.**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Poke-speech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 _The arms around her tightened as her sobs increased in frequency. ''Everything's going to be ok now.'' Misty turned around in the embrace she was receiving, most people would be scared about the fact that some stranger was hugging them but she needed the comfort, the contact. So wrapping her arms around the neck of her more then likely saviour, she opened her eyes and saw a flash of gold. The same flash before she passed out. ''you're alive.'' Yes, yes she was, Misty let out a short chuckle of happiness before it evolved into a laugh full of joy._

 _It felt good to be alive._

* * *

Naruto looked down at the laughing girl in his arms, concern shining in his eyes. She must've hit her head pretty hard, she want from crying in fear to laughing in joy. What?. Naruto shook his head in confusion, still rubbing her back in slow, soft motions, trying to calm her down again. 'Girls are so hard to understand, dattebayo' He thought to himself, ignoring the snickering from both his Pokemon and mentor.

After a few minutes, Naruto stood up from his position from down on the forest floor, the young girl still held against his chest. Her laughs died down to chuckles then to snickers before they stopped altogether, the two just held each other in silence.

Misty shivered as the warm hand ran down her back and made contact with her pink skin, leaving a trail of warmth where he touched. She rested her head down on his shoulder absentmindedly loving the comforting Aura he just seemed to radiate. As for Naruto, he laid his head atop of hers, which by being at least a head taller then her, was easy, nuzzling his face into her soft orange hair, trying to provide any sort of comfort after her clash with death.

To any onlooker, it would like quite romantic. A young couple holding each other in a loving embrace with their eyes closed in content as rays from the sun shone through gaps in the trees above, lighting up Naruto's golden hair and Misty's smooth, pink, skin. The beautiful scene was accompanied by the soft songs of the near by Pidgeys and the gentle whistle of the wind. It did indeed paint a magical scene.

However, the two both blushed and broke apart with speed faster then most would be able to achieve when they heard someone clear their throat nearby. Naruto opened his mouth to speak as he raised his bashful eyes towards the equally blushing female in front of him. Though, all his breath was stolen from him as he took in the beauty before him.

Short orange hair, not unlike fire, that went down to her neck with it tied into a pony tail that stuck out to the left of her head. Thin, delicate eyebrows that rested just above her wide green eyes that sparked like the sea were full of embarrassment. Her tomboyish face was coloured scarlet but just seemed to work towards making her look all the more breath taking. Peach toned skin that shone in the rays of the morning sun, making her look positively angelic.

The sleeveless yellow tank top she wore hugged her frame well, stopping just above her stomach, showing her flawless mid-riff that had a slight amount of muscle to them and hinted at her still devolving A-cup chest. Wearing short jeans shorts, that were held up by red suspenders, stopped just a little bellow her waist did nothing to hide her long lovely legs that just seemed to go on. Her image was finished with a pair of red, white and yellow sneakers.

'Damn!' Thought Naruto as he looked her over. 'She's going to be quite the knock out when she's older.' Naruto shook his head to try and dispel the images that his snickering mentor was showing him.

'' **I totally agree with you, Kit.''** Naruto could just tell that Kyu was nodding in approval with a pervy grin plastered on his face. **'** **'See will be a looker when she gets older.''** Kyu let out a series of perverted giggles **''Just image what you two could get up to. I approve of your future mate''** Naruto could feel something like a pat on the back from his Father-figure.

Naruto sputtered with denial, his face glowing red. ' _I don't even know her name you Teme, she's not my mate!'_ Naruto looked everywhere but at the blushing girl in front of him. Turning towards the source of the cough from earlier, Naruto was greeted with the sight of his snickering Pokemon, Katsu, his arms full of berries. ' _And you!_ ' Naruto said through their link, pointing at his friend. ' _You're meant to be on my side_ ' He finished with a pout that made Misty blush at the cuteness.

' _I'm sorry master,_ ' Kyu's quiet giggles turned to full blown laughter, alerting the distracted Misty, who jumped back at the sight of the strange bipedal Pokemon, of his presence. ' _But I'm with Kyu-Sensei one this one, that hug I saw looked really, really intimate,_ _actually_ ' Katsu's tilted his head to the side in mock confusion but the look was ruined by the teasing smile on his muzzle, having great fun tormenting his friend and trainer. ' _you're not already mates are you?_ '

Steam poured out of Naruto's ears in embarrassment ' _Bite me!'_ He said to both of them in a low growl.

The reply he got was instant, from both parties in a scarily synchronized way. _'_ _Isn't that her job? /_ _ **Isn't that her job?**_ _'_ Naruto almost screamed in frustration before cutting the connection between the two and glaring at his still laughing, albeit quieter now, partner. He sighed before a grin found it's way on his face as he looked at the silent girl he saved, her face now a pretty pink.

Walking up to her, ''Hey!'' Naruto said in his usual joyful tone even as his face went a little red, thinking about what his friend and mentor said, as he stuck his hand out in a friendly greeting, to which Misty slowly took her own from behind her back and put one in his bigger hands, watching as his enclosed hers. 'Soft' Mused Naruto, ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum! Future Pokemon master!'' His grin went to a soft smile, making Misty blush again at how handsome he looked ''What's your name?'' His eyes were twinkling with warmth that washed over anyone that looked.

'Warm' Thought Misty as she giggled at the greeting, though, she wasn't sure what part she was talking about really, it could have been anything; the look in his eyes, the tone of his voice or just his Aura. Maybe all three, no there was no maybe, she was she sure she was talking about all three, all three gave off the same warmth she got when she was securely situated in his arms. Just the thought of the hug from earlier set her face aflame again as she timidly replied ''My name's Misty Waterflower'' and Although she could tell just from the last few seconds of meeting him, she felt the need to say it, to show gratitude to her saviour. ''Thank you'' she said in a soft small voice, if anyone said that she, Misty Waterflower, talked this softly to anyone, she would kick them where it hurts and deny the claim. But for some reason, she felt that Naruto would never tell anyone, how she knew confused her but, she trusted him, maybe it was because he saved her but who knows.

Naruto released her hand, absentmindedly taking note that his hand, despite being colder now, still held some of her lingering warmth, and brought in up to scratch his cheek while averting his eyes bashfully, his cheeks tinted a very slight pink at the sound of her voice, it sounded beautiful.

He chuckled sheepishly, his cheeks again a lovely shade of scarlet, ignoring his snickering Pokemon, who had walked over to them and put the berries down while eating a few as he watched. ''Don't worry about it'' Naruto said, waving off her thanks ''Anyone would've helped, I was just the closest'' He scratched the back of his head, missing the shocked look in Misty's eyes as he turned to look at the eating form of his first Pokemon.

Naruto pointed at the happily munching Pokemon as he spoke, trying to change the subject.''This is Katsu'' Looking back at her with a knowing look in his eyes, he continued ''And he's a type of Pokemon called Lucario and they tend to be from the Sinnoh region'' Katsu nodded his head in greeting, still eating and he had found the thought of talking with his mouth to not be a good idea after all of the beating he had suffered at the hands of one Delia Ketchum when ever he did so.

Misty closed her mouth while looking a bit embarrassed, she was just about to ask that but Naruto beat her to it. Speaking of the blonde trainer, she couldn't believe how modest he was. I mean really 'Anyone' he said, not likely' scoffed Misty in her mind. 'It take a special type of person to help out a complete stranger like that' she was just lucky Naruto was close by to help other wise….

She would preferred not to think out what would've happened to her.

She was broken out of her slight daze by the voice of Naruto as he called out to her from the forest floor. Looking at him, she noticed that he was patting the spot next to him, opposite the Lucario, did he say his name was Katsu. She shrugged as she sat down, taking a berry of her own seeing the look Naruto gave her.

After a few seconds, Naruto spoke. ''So Misty'' He said, making her pause and look at him while biting into a particularly juicy berry making the juice run down her chin. Naruto chuckled as she went red and whipped her chin to clear herself up. ''Tell us about yourself'' Taking a pause, he bit into his own fruit and shallowed before speaking again. ''What where you doing here?'' He said tilting his head to the left, making him look like an an adorable Fox with his weird whiskers.

After she finished her mouth full and controlled her blush a little bit, ''Well,'' she began, pride and determination in both her eyes and tone ''I want to be a Water Pokemon master…..''

They shared dreams, hopes, likes, dislikes, fears and ambitions, Everything really, they just talked till it was dark. Katsu just watched, once again astounded at his trainers seemingly godlike powers at making friends and gaining trust. Katsu wondered if he could even befriend legendary Pokemon, he scoffed 'probably not.' While going into Pokeball for some sleep, which he doubted he would get out here by the way they were talking, he added. 'I doubt we will ever see any anyway, but Knowing Naruto's luck' he shook his head as he was enveloped by the red beam of his ball, dragging him in to his on the go home,'you never know.' And it was true, you never did, not with one Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum.

* * *

Kanto, Route 1, The Next Day, 9:am:

Naruto and Misty, with Katsu saying he wanted to stay in his ball, walked down the dusty path leading towards Viridian City in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of nature in the morning when things where most active.

Misty trailed slightly behind our blonde hero, watching as his golden hair swayed in the steady wind, with his hands linked together behind his head with his eyes closed, hiding his exotic ocean blue eyes that drew her in along with the strange pale blue and storm grey rings, making him look relaxed and carefree.

However, Naruto was anything but relaxed, in fact he was almost bursting at the seams with excitement. ' _So you're saying that now I have control over the wind from when I saved Misty_ ' Having already been told that by Katsu before Misty woke up, A grin formed on his face, showing the excitement that possibility Kyu was giving him. ' _That I can Fly?!_ ' He almost screamed to his Sensei, giddy with anticipation, I mean who wouldn't want to fly. I know I would.

Kyu sighed in Irritation as he rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his growing migraine, almost regretting that he brought up the idea to Naruto. After a minute, Kyu confirmed his statement **''Yes,** **You will be able to. I pretty sure you** **always** **had a very slim chance. And I mean a** _ **very**_ **slim chance** **but having the powers over wind will boost up the chances quite a** **more then they were before,** **I assume. Now Keep you voice down Dammit! ''** Kyu could understand where the excitement was coming from, he really could but his screech and screams were really hurting his sensitive ears. And that was something he could live with out thank you very much!

Seeing that Naruto was about to explode again, he put a slight damper on his mood. ' **'** **It won't be easy.''** Kyu warned **''** **you will have to train even more then before.''** His tone made Naruto deflate almost immediately, it was the tone of some one that knew what he was talking about and the tone he used when he was serious. **''** **The level of control you will need is far beyond the control you have at the moment.''** Kyu looked Naruto right in his metaphorical eyes as he delivered the final blow to the young boys ideas. **''you might never even get to that level at all. After all, I did say a** _ **slim**_ **chance''**

Naruto went silent, as a look of glum thoughtfulness spread across his face, confusing Misty slightly as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, Naruto snapped them open inside his mindscape, right across the table his mentor was sitting at to look the fox-human in his own pair red slighted. ''I'll prove you wrong! _''_ His eyes were literally alight with flames of determination as his will burned brighter then the sun in promise. ''I will learn to control my powers, I will prove to you that I have no limits, I will prove to you that with hard work anything is possible'' Naruto tumbled his chest. ''you have my word, and I _Never_ go back on my word'' Naruto stretched his arm out to point at the stunned and shocked Kyu. ''I'll make you regret doubting me, _Dattebayo''_ With that, Naruto nodded and left the mindscape with a flicker, leaving his still stunned Mentor in the strangely quiet house inside his mind.

Kyu sat there for a few minutes, staring at where Naruto was in a daze before snapping out of it. Shaking his head, a smile of fatherly pride spread across his bearded face, this time he did nothing to stop the feelings as they overwhelmed him. Instead, he welcomed them, basking in the glow they provided.

He chuckled fondly and spoke **''What** **kind of** **father wouldn't have faith in their child?''** his tone so soft even an Audino would have trouble picking it up but it stilled carried in the empty mindscape.

* * *

Real World:

Naruto opened his eyes to see the buildings of their destination and turned his head slightly to the left to look a the still trailing Misty. ''So Misty,'' His voice startled her a little bit after the prolonged silence they were in. ''What are you going to do after we reach the Pokemon Center in Viridian City?'' Naruto's tone held curiosity as he tilted his head to the side with a narrowed questioning look in his eyes, lightly sending his blonde bangs into his face.

Misty blushed a pretty pink at look of his face, with his strange whisker like scars, the tiling of his head and questioning look in his eyes, he looked positively Vulpix like and it almost made her glomp him while screaming 'Kawaii' and rubbing his whiskers to see if he purred like the fox Pokemon would.

However, she had better control over herself then most would and pushed down the desire then answered his question. ''I'm not to sure'' She took on a thoughtful pose; one hand on her hip which was slightly thrown out to the right, the other hand under her chin with a finger tapping just under her lip as she looked up to the left with a cute look on her face that made Naruto blush slightly.

Finally, she spoke after a few moments of thinking, ''Maybe travel around Kanto to catch some more water Pokemon but I'm not certain on where I want to go really'' She shrugged her shoulders before turning to Naruto, who had slowed down to walk with her as they spoke, a questioning look in her eyes now. ''What about you? What are you going to do?.'' She blushed _again_ at the Vulpixy grin he gave her and the sparkle in his eyes.

Thumbing his chest, Naruto spoke with a voice full confidence ''Me? I'ma go challenge the gym leader there and get me my first gym badge'' Then he chuckled sheepishly, scratching his cheek ''But I'm not to sure where the gym is exactly''

Misty dragged her palm down her face with a grunt. She was about to open her mouth to speak but a loud bell like chime caught their attention ''Attention Citizens of Viridian City'' Naruto stopped walking to listen closely, Misty stopping just after him, this sounded like an alert. ''Attention Citizens of Viridian City'' The voice called again, this time louder. ''We have reports of possible Pokemon thieves in our area'' Misty saw Naruto clench his hand into a fist, when suddenly, Katsu appeared in a flash of white as he let himself out of his Pokeball and laid his paw down on his Trainers shoulder. Naruto nodded in gratitude to his Pokemon as he relaxed his hand again, ignoring the looks sent by both Katsu and Misty. The voice chimed again, ''Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers!'' breaking them all out of their little funk. Naruto and Katsu turned their eyes skyward to listen, Misty continued looking at Naurto for a little longer, curiosity and concern in her eyes before doing the same. ''Repeat: Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers!'' then the connection broke, signalling the end of the transmission.

The trio stood there, before Katsu gave Naruto's shoulder a supportive squeeze as his Master looked him in the eyes. Misty looked at the pair as they seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes showing a multitude of emotions, all of them going to fast for Misty to catch. After a few moments staring Naruto sighed and Katsu gave a barely there chuckle ''Thanks man, you always got my back'' Naruto brought his fist up to the Aura Pokemon.

Katsu connected his clenched paw with Naruto's fist and did something that shocked the observing Misty. He spoke, his voice was gruff with a soft growl of an animal ''Always have and always will Naruto.'' Katsu's tone turned teasing as he spoke again ''After all who else is going to take care of an idiot like you?'' His chuckle turned into a yelp of pain when Naruto smacked him on the back of his head while calling him an 'insufferable douche'.

Misty watched as the two went from the nice Trainer and Pokemon bonding moment to them bickering like siblings, if it was any other time she would say it was kind of cute, however, at this point and time, she had another issue to address. Misty took a deep breath before almost shouting ''You're Pokemon can Talk!?'' As she waved her arms wildly above her head, a tick mark grew on her forehead when they ignored her as they came to blows. Waving her fist at them, she roared ''Hey! Idiots!, how bout you two stop or I'll lay the smack down on both of ya''.

Naruto and Katsu stopped in the middle of their fight, with Katsu in a headlock grabbing onto the arm holding him there as Naruto rubbed his fist into his partners head. Both looked up in a picture frame type style, completely still. Looking at each other, Katsu and Naruto jumped away in a blur facing opposite directions with their arms crossed and grumbling. Misty sighed and rubbed her head, slowly advancing on the still bickering and arguing pair, she raised her fists above the two, a dark look in her eye, and brought them down with the power of feminine fury. The mighty impact sent the two to the hard concrete floor of the city with steaming lumps on their heads.

Misty sighed again while thinking. 'These two are more like Brothers then Pokemon and trainer.' she giggled slightly while looking at the two on the floor as they muttered incoherently. 'it's nice to see someone so loving to their pokemon' grabbing the two, Misty made her way towards where she here someone say the Pokemon Center was, the daze trainer and pokemon being dragged by the surprisingly strong 13 year old girl. 'They better answer my questions later,' A dark aura surrounded her, making a few people back away, 'Or else!' She finished. Both Naruto and Katsu shivered as an ominous feeling washed over them from the orange maiden dragging them to destinations unknown.

However, they both missed the strange Meowth looking balloon floating in the air above Viridian City, heading in the same direction as they were. With A red ' _R'_ Painted on its purple basket.

* * *

Viridian City PokeCenter, later that day:

Naruto sat in the cafeteria of the PokeCenter calmly sipping on his cup of hot Coco after giving in his Pokemon to Nurse Joy for a cheek up, he had long call to his mother, updating her on the what had happened to him and where he was, bar the whole Gyarados fight thing. Not sure why but I don't think telling your overprotective mother that you had fought an enraged Gyarados was a good idea, even if it was to save someone, so with in mind, he left out that little piece of information.

''So Naruto,'' The sound of Misty voice made him look up from his cup to the orange haired trainer as she sat down in the sat opposite him a steaming beverage of her own in her hand, her own Pokemon also with the local PokeNurse for a check up. ''You ok? You looked like you were deep in thought'' She let out a giggle as the next word slipped out her mouth ''It actually made you look a little cute'' Misty face went a deep cherry red when she realize what she had said and slapped a hand to her mouth in embarrassment and turned to look away from the pink faced teen in front her.

Both tried hard to ignore the older man and women down a couple rows saying something about 'what a cute pair they made' however, try as they might, the comment only made them blush a deeper shade of scarlet. It was lot hard for Naruto with the teasing he was at the receiving end of from Kyu, Naruto just knew he wouldn't let him hear the end of that for a while.

Naruto coughed into his hand to recompose himself and push his blush down before answering. ''Nurse Joy told me that the Gym is closed because the leader had to leave for some reason, she also told me that he probably won't be back for a while'' Naruto crossed his arms while pouting childishly ''I was really hoping to get my first gym badge'' He then sighed as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly ''Ah well, guess it's straight to Pewter City after I gather some supplies tomorrow'' Gulping down the rest of his coco he stood up and stretched letting everyone see his flexing muscles underneath his form fitting black shirt.

Misty's mind shut down but not before one last thought tore through the inactive space between her ears, 'How can anyone look so _Hot!'_ She almost squealed in her mind as the image of Naruto's tight muscular but sadly still clothed body flash in her imagination again and again, making her poor brain break even more.

Naruto started to walk towards the stairs leading to where to trainer rooms where before suddenly stopping. Snapping his fingers, Naruto turned to face the strangely frozen Misty, who's mug was more or less forgotten on the table in front of her. Naruto spoke, bringing Misty out of her thoughts ''Earlier, you said you're not to sure where you were going right and that you just wanted to capture and raise water Pokemon, correct?'' His face went from quizzical to Vulpix like after Misty nodded, slightly confused, making a few of the females around the two swoon at the handsome young man. ''Then why don't you travel with me? I'm going to be travelling all around Kanto collecting badges to enter the Pokemon league and I'm sure you'll find lots of cool water Pokemon to add to your team'' Naruto stuck his hand out towards the stunned girl ''What do ya say?'' He looked her right in her eyes, his own twinkling slightly with his usual happiness and carefree attitude.

Misty gazed at his eyes in a daze, 'they look so pretty' even the strange pale blue and storm grey rings in his iris 'That only makes them exotic' She thought to herself however her face went pink when she notice that he was looking at her expectingly with his hand still offered out in front of her. Realising she was staring, she hurriedly put her own hand inside of his, absentmindedly noting how warm his hands were and shook it with a soft smile. ''Sure!'' she cried out excitedly ''I'm looking forward to it'' And she truly was. Her plan was to ask him about travelling together tomorrow morning but he felt much better with him asking her, made her feel like he wanted her around.

Naruto chuckled joyfully and opened his mouth to speak before a siren went off above their head, making everyone jump at the noise. The same voice from earlier calling out over the speakers again, it's message making Naruto's hand clench once more ''You're attention please! Our Viridian City radar sensors have detected an air craft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves. If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme cation!'' The voice went silent but the sirens kept blaring, putting everyone on alert.

* * *

The sky above the Viridian City PokeCenter:

The same balloon from before hovered in the air passively as a soft girlish giggle came from the strangely designed balloon. In the dark of the night, Red and blue hair of two people glistened in the moon light, the colours where so bright they were easy to see, just like their white suits with the red ' _R_ 's. One looked female from her shape will the other looked male from his.

The women that giggled spoke,''Guess we woke up this sleepy dump'' her voice was a sort of soft seductive purr that was just oozing arrogance, like she believed she couldn't lose no matter what.

Her partner added his input almost immediately after she stopped speaking ''And how dare they act like we're _criminals''_ His voice went a deeper tone with anger as he spoke ''They should welcome Team Rocket'' He rolled the R in rocket his words were full of the same cockiness and arrogance as his accomplice.

The Pink haired one's eyes narrowed ''Well we'll just have to teach them to respect that name'' she spoke as if they had already won.

They both turned around and looked down as their third member spoke up. ''Meowth!'' it cried, it's voice sounding weasel like. ''And when we snatch all their Pokemon those scared little mice will know I'm the top cat!'' It finished proudly as his teammates rolled their eyes at the cat Pokemon.

Readying their Pokeballs they spoke in unison ''We know Meowth, we Know'' exasperation laced their words as they threw their Pokeballs over the edge and down toward the Pokemon Center below, aiming for the glass, shouting out together again ''Ekans, Koffing, Attack!'' When they heard the sound of glass shattering, all three grinned at each other.

It was time to get some free Pokemon in the name of Team Rocket!

* * *

Pokemon Center, Moments before:

Naruto rushed to the main desk, Misty right behind him, where a frantic looking Nurse joy was looking around nervously, like she was expecting the crooks to come out of no where and steal the sick and wounded Pokemon here.

Naruto cried to the pink haired woman ''Nurse Joy!'' he said making the woman jump and turn her head to the source of the sudden sound, seeing the young trainers running up to her she pretty much knew what they were going to ask.

' _Katsu!'_ Naruto yelled through their bond, waking the sleeping Pokemon ' _I need to know if you and everyone is ready to fight if need be'_ He didn't have to wait long to get a reply.

Katsu scoffed before answering ' _Of course we are ready, when are we ever not ready?_ ' Katsu chuckled over the bond but when he didn't get one back he started to get worried the realised just how serious Naruto was and it got him slightly nervous. ' _you know us Naruto, just call us when you need us._ ' Naruto could feel the equivalent of a pat on the shoulder through the bond ' _We will always have your back._ ' With that, Katsu cut to bond to get prepared for anything that might happen.

Naruto smiled in his mind at his Pokemon as he slammed his hand down onto the desk, making both Misty and Nurse Joy jump. Looking straight into the eyes of the Viridian City Joy he declared boldly ''I need my Pokemon so I can help out if need be.'' Nurse Joy almost declined, saying that he need not worry but the look in his eye made her hesitate.

Looking into his eyes was like looking into the coldest blizzard, dangerous and icy, a vast contrast to the bright and joyful blue that were so welcoming from before. So she relented and granted his wish, pressing a button on her desk she called out for the Center Pokemon. ''Chansey!, Please bring Trainer Naruto's Pokemon to the front desk, they should be fine by now!'' Nurse Joy breath a sigh of relief as Naruto's eyes melted in their intensity as he sent her a regretful and thankful look to which she just waved off, showing she understood.

All three turned to the door when it burst open as a Chansey ran through holding a tray in it's grasp while yelling out a quick (Chansey!), which Naruto picked up as (Got them Nurse Joy!). Chansey stopped in front of Naruto as he took his friends with a grateful smile and clipped them to his belt.

Suddenly, they all look up at the sound of glass smashing from the skylight above their heads as the broken shards fell onto of the four of them, littering them with small cuts as they brought their arms up to protect their faces from the sharp glass. Naruto looked closely to see two red and white spheres that were thrown through the ceiling glass before they were covered by a flash of white light blinding most and dazing Naruto.

They all heard the sounds of a Pokemon being released from their Pokeballs with a cry of (Koffing!) followed by a raspy (Ekans!), Their vision was farther limited by a black smog filling the room, making them cover their mouths.

Naruto's mind was running a mile a minute, coming up with ideas and strategies for the no doubt up coming fight. 'Can't use Amaterasu inside the PokeCenter because she's to big and I can't use Katsu because we are more likely to destroy the Center then keep it safe' He gripped Masami's Pokeball on his belt 'So that leaves me with my little Vulpix.' Naruto's eyes narrowed as he spoke with a voice firm and strong ''Who's there?, why are you here!?'' Although he already guessed. His hand tightened around the pokeball in his hand when he heard the mocking feminine laughter from the smog as it started to clear, revealing two humanoid figures flanked by two smaller pokemon like silhouettes.

Shrouded by shadow, the one on the left spoke first, her tone condescending, like she was talking to a child that didn't know any better ''Don't be frightened little boy'' Her partner spoke next as their forms where revealed to the group two Trainers and one Nurse.

His tone was deeper but still just as mocking ''Allow us to introduce ourselves'' The smoke cleared, showing a male, probably a little taller then Naruto, with lavender wavy shoulder length hair, green eyes and a small smile, just as mocking as his tone, holding a rose up to his nose, as if trying to smell it. Or maybe trying to look intimidating or handsome, either way he was failing at both. Wearing a white jumpsuit with black gloves that went to his elbow and boots as well as a black belt and silver buckle. The Koffing hovered in the air to his left, hinting at who it's master was.

Naruto turned his eye towards the man's partner and made a quick deduction that her long thigh length shiny purple hair was easily the thing that stuck out the most on her. She had blue eyes a shade darker then his own, large green earrings, cherry red lipstick that was applied to a pair of sickly curled up lips. She wore an outfit similar to her teammates but a more female version, for obvious reasons, showing of a bit of her thigh and a lot of her stomach, as well as clinging to her body, showing a rather large chest. The Ekans flanking her right, showing who it belonged to. However, the thing that drew they eye on both their persons was the great big red ' _R_ ' on the centre of their chests'.

Naruto was broken out of his detailing when they, for some reason, started to break out into song, confusing everyone watching. There was even music that came out of no where!.

''To Protect the world from devastation'' Spoke the red headed woman first.

The male pulled his rose back as he continued ''To unite all peoples within our Nation''

''To denounce the evils of truth and love''

''To extend our reach to the stars above''

''Jessie!''

''James!''

The very world around Naruto and Misty seemed to change but they paid that no mind, instead, the stared at the little sing and dance number happening in front of them with disbelief shining in their eye. Naruto and Misty looked at one another with realization before they pinched the others arm with smug smiles, coming to the conclusion that this must be a dream. However, their smiles dropped and their eyes widened in horror when it didn't stop, telling them that this was really happening. Before they did anything else, the now named Jessie and James continued.

''Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!''

''Surrender now or prepare to fight''

''Meowth!, That's right'' Came a third voice as a small cat looking thing landed right in between the two as they stuck a pose and stood there, as if waiting for applause, which they did not receive.

Naruto stood in front of Misty and Nurse Joy, giving the impression of him protecting them, something he move into unconsciously. Misty looked at the back of Naruto with a slight bit of pink dusting her cheeks at the seemingly heroic and knight in shining armour act. Nurse Joy would've grinned at the orange haired teen had the situation been a little different but it wasn't and it demanded her full attention to protect the Pokemon here.

James, Jessie, Meowth, Koffing and Ekans all looked at the blond trainer as he gave them all a blank look, seemingly staring right through them, then he spoke with a with a voice so monotone it made him sound like a robot ''That was the most ridiculous thing I think I've ever seen or heard, not what I was expecting from notorious filth like team rocket'' Now it was his turn to be mocking as he spoke with the same condescending tone Jessie used on him from before ''I mean really?, A theme song?'' Naruto chuckled a taunting chuckle ''How pathetic can you lot be?'' he gazed at the enraged team like they were beneath him, just to rile them up which was obviously working.

Misty looked at Naruto in shock, this was not the same Naruto from before. It was like he was a totally different person. He turned from the ball of sunshine that produced this warm and welcoming Aura was fun to be around, to this cold calculative battler that seemed to have more experience then he let on that oozed this dark and dominating feeling. Even if she would never admit this to anyone, not even herself, it turned her on slightly, just a tiny bit.

Jessie growled a low growl at the boy. Who does he think he is?!. Narrowing her eyes at him she spoke through gritted teeth ''Beat it kid!, this is no place for rookies like you'' with her hand on her hip, glaring at the unfazed kid.

James, just as angry at the comment decide to add in his own little insult ''Yeah, get lost so we can steal the Pokemon here brat'' James waved dismissively before saying one last jab at the still calm trainer. ''We would steal your pokemon but who would want the loser Pokemon of a loser trainer, they probably all weak and pathetic, we are only looking for rare and valuable Pokemon.'' He and Jessie grinned when they saw that his last comment had an effect on the now frozen blond, his bags shadowing his eyes.

Meowth advanced towards the stock still what they assumed to be Newbie trainer with his claws drawn as they glinted when the light reflected off the sharp nails that looked ready to rip into the sarcastic boy who dared insulted Team Rocket. ''What no wise cracks now? Where did mister confidant and quick witted go?'' He turned his head back to Jessie and James, who stood there with their arms crossed as the watched the happenings before them ''He's so scared he's frozen stiff!'' Mewoth's laugh was joined by Jessie and James' own high pitch laughter.

Nurse Joy spoke up ''But we don't have any strong and rare Pokemon here! This is a place for weak and injured Pokemon! Please leave here before anything get out of hand and people get hurt!'' her voice, loud and clear but was laced with desperation and worry, was ignored as Meowth kept up in his stalking towards the still motionless Naruto.

Misty put her hand in front of her mouth in horror as she watched her saviour stand their frozen in what they all assumed to be terror. However, just as she was about to yell out to her new friend, she saw that his left hand, the hand that clutched one of his Pokeballs was shaking and his knuckles were starting to turn white. ''Naruto'' she whispered in despair, wishing she was brave enough to say something to him, offer her support, standby him, anything but she stood there frozen by her own fear. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen to her friend and prayed her would be all right while at the same time, condemning herself for her own cowardice.

The temperature of the room dropped suddenly as a voice from the blond, so cold that it would turn a Magcargo into an ice exhibit, tore through the laughter of team rocket, silencing them. His words rooting all of it's members to the ground in fear. ''How _dare_ you!'' Naruto head snapped up, making the group of five people and Pokemon take an involuntary step back out of reflex from the look in his eyes. They were practically glowing!, But that wasn't possible, must have been their mind playing tricks on them from terror.

He spoke again as he raised his right hand into a throwing position, Pokeball at the ready, his voice sending shivers down everyone's' spines, all though for different reasons. ''I don't care if you make fun of me but if you dare and I mean _Dare_ think that for one _second_ I will allow you to make fun of my Pokemon, my friends, my family!'' He shouted out viciously, his eyes as cold as glaciers ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone, even Misty's surprisingly red face as she looked at him with respect and adoration. ''you are _dead_ _WRONG!'_ ' and with not even a grunt he threw his chosen Pokemon in the air with a shout of ''Go! Masami!'' while still staring at the quaking trio of the Rocket gang.

The ball was launched up into the air with a spin on it, high above everyone. Everyone bar Naruto watched with batted breath as multiple ideas of what Pokemon it would be invaded their thoughts, which ranged from a Rattata, to a Magikarp or even one of the rare three starter Pokemon. After all why would a rookie trainer have a rare and powerful pokemon right?. However, with a name like 'Masami' it was anyone's guess really.

Suddenly, when the ball was at the peak of it's flight it burst open with a flash of fire that raised the temperature of the room up from it's almost Arctic level to that of a desert. golden stars glittered surrounding the Pokemon's body, covering it's species from everyone. Then a yellow blur shot down and landed without a sound in front of Naruto on four legs with a shout of (I'm ready Naruto!/Vulpix!) as the Fox Pokemon bared her fangs with golden fire flicking off her strangely coloured fur. The Vulpix looked positively demonic, something the fox was proud of.

Team Rocket as well as Misty and Nurse Joy looked at the Pokemon belonging to Naruto in shock and awe, making Masami puff out her chest at their looks she thought she so rightfully deserved. Naruto held his forehead as he looked down, one hand on his hip, shaking his head in mortification, her ego was big enough as it is!.

''James!, Meowth!'' She called out to her teammates, Her voice coated with despair, her fear almost completely forgotten in the presence of such a beautiful and no doubt rare Pokemon. ''Do my eyes deceive me? Is that a rare Pokemon in the hands of a brat?'' She put the back of her hands up to her forehead, as if the very idea was sickening.

James raised a hand to his chest and made a show of clutching at his heart and spoke, his voice just as grave. ''Yes Jessie, yes it is'' he paused to wipe away an imaginary tear. ''The boss would lover such a rare and valuable Pokemo-OW!'' His and Jessie's little scene was interrupted by an irate Meowth as he smacked the two on the back of their heads.

Meowth stood in front of the two as they rubbed the back of their heads and spoke ''Hows about you twos quit your yappin' and get to catchin''' He then extend his claws and waved his hand menacingly at the two ''Or else I'll give ya a taste of my **F** **ury Swipes!** '' his claws glowed a pearly white to get his point across.

''Yes Sir!'' Jessie and James cried out as they gave the Pokemon a salute, making Meowth nod with a smug grin.

Naruto and Masami looked on with sweatdrops while scratching the back of their heads in confusion. Turning to look at her trainer, Masami let out a series of barks that sounded annoyed to Misty and Joy. (You're sending me out to fight these clowns as our first battle as an official team) She seemed to glare at the sweating Naruto who held his hands up in a motion of peace.

Naruto waved his hands and let out a nervous chuckle at the look she was giving him and felt the need to defend himself ''Now, now Masami. Not only are you the first to battle another trainer from my team but they also insulted my Pokemon, which means you, they called you all 'weak and pathetic'. Their words not mine!'' he amended quickly when he saw her eyes narrow at him.

Misty watched as Naruto talked with his beautiful fox Pokemon and would've giggled when he sighed a sigh of relief when his Pokemon turned her fiery eyes towards the Team of rejects- sorry I mean Team Rocket. However, she didn't giggle as an important little fact hit her making her jaw drop. Naruto could understand his Pokemon, like _really_ understand her. All she heard was a bunch of angry sounding yips and barks but Naruto was able to seemingly understand his Vulpix perfectly!. Misty sighed, just another thing about Naruto that was special about him. Her face coloured a lovely red when that thought entered her mind, sounding a lot more affectionate then she meant it to be, or maybe she secretly did. Maybe she was developing a crush on her hero. Misty shook her head side to side to rid herself of her thoughts but one was left lingering. Was it really that bad to have a crush?, she was sure it was just a passing feeling she got from him saving her. it's leave eventually. For some reason those word tasted a lot like a lie to her.

Naruto and Masami stared ahead in silence at Jessie and James who had their own Pokemon at the ready. ''Nurse Joy!'' Naruto called out to the Pokemon Nurse who looked at him questioningly ''If you have any back up measures for when this happens safe I recommend you do it now'' He sent her a vulpixy grin that made him look positively handsome, something Misty Joy and even Jessie blushed at. ''Just in case'' He finished, even if he was pretty sure he would win, it never hurt to be safe.

Nurse joy nodded resolutely with a serious look on her face that was ruined by the lingering blush and rushed past Misty and through the door leading to all the Pokemon, her Chansey not to far behind her, willing to help anyway it can. She knew what she needed to do, Every nurse knew what was need to be done when something like this was happening. She just hoped that the Nurse Joy in Pewter City was ready to help.

Naruto watched as Nurse Joy and her Pokemon rushed out of sight with the doors slamming shut behind her. ''Misty!'' He called out to the girl put her focus solely on him as he spoke to her, his voice commanding but warm ''Go help Nurse Joy, I'll deal with these clowns''. Seeing her hesitate and look at him with concerned eyes, he sent her a confident look ''I'll be fine, bet those rocket rejects over there won't even be able to land a hit on my Masami and me''. He eyes hardened again when he heard movement behind him after turning to look at Misty, but he trusted Masami to keep them at bay. ''Go'' Naruto said to her with a jerk of his head towards the door as his face went blank while his eyes locked with the silently fuming Team Rocket.

Misty nodded and turned to run to Nurse Joy's aid but not before sending the back of Naruto's head a last worried filled look. ''Be safe Naruto'' She whispered, not meaning for him to hear so when he nodded while still facing forward she was slightly shocked.

However, his returned whisper of ''Promise'' while stunned her, reassured her immensely and with that she bolted after Nurse Joy to offer her help where she was needed.

''Meowth!, Go after those two before they send away out Pokemon'' Jessie commanded while pointing at the door the for mentioned two went through as the sound of something being teleported reached their ears.

While looking annoyed at being told what to do, Meowth nodded and started to run at the door, trusting his teammates to handle the blond trainer and his rare shiny Pokemon. He however missed the narrow eyed look Naruto sent him as the trainer and his Pokemon disappeared in a blur, baffling Jessie and James along with their Pokemon.

Meowth skidded to a halt right in front of a stoically calm Naruto and Masami as they seemingly appeared out of nowhere right before him in a shimmering motion, Masami looking ready to pounce on him at her trainers command with her ivory white teeth barred while said trainer stood with his arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he looked down at the cat shocked still cat Pokemon.

Naruto raised his hand out towards Team rocket, his fingers spread out and called out his attack '' **Quick Attack** into a **Zen Headbutt** on Mewoth, send him back Masami'' said Vulpix cry out a (Got it!) as her frame was outlined by a white glow before she shot forward, her head glowing a dark blue that soon spread around her body in a cone like shape.

Meowth stood there still stunned and unmoving as the missile of yellow shot at him at blistering speeds. He barely had enough time to blink before it impacted with a mighty crash into his chest, making the dust around them blow away with the force behind the blow, sending him flying back into a wall beside Jessie and James making the brink crack with the force. Meowth slumped down, swirls in his eyes, showing his unconscious state.

Jessie and James looked at the hunched over comrade, ''MEOWTH!'' They screamed together before they turned and growled he one that caused such pain on their 'friend' eyes blazing in rage. Said trainer just stood their as he was hand still stretched out, blank look on his face but if you looked in his eyes, you would see an underlined excitement at the battle, along with his Pokemon, despite it's lack of challenge.

Jessie looked at her shaking Ekans with her fire filled eyes, making the Poison type Pokemon flinch ''Ekans!'' She yelled and pointed at the bored looking Vulpix as it liked it's paw, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Angered by the taunting Pokemon, she barked out ''Use **Poison Sting!** '' Without a sound, the purple snake reared it's head back then shot it forward with it's mouth open, shooting out a barrage of purple glowing spikes at the Fox Pokemon.

Naruto countered almost immediately ''Masami, use **Fire Spin** to trap them.'' Masami nodded and with a swish of her tails, sent out a twirling steam of fire towards the Pokemon thieves. The orange burning embers disintegrated the poison needles with its extreme heat and continued on to the started Ekans, creating a circle around the snake, trapping it as the flames licked at it's scaled skin, making it hiss in pain.

Jessie scowled, her face contorted in annoyance as she called out her next order, not seeming to care about her Pokemon's health as it twisted in discomfort and tried to bat away the flames burning it, Naruto's eyes darkened at that fact. ''Ekans use **Dig** **!** '' The snake nodded confirmation, trying to ignore the pain of such a high level attack by a Pokemon much stronger then it's self and jumped up into the air then nose dived into the ground, burrowing it's way into the earth.

Naruto almost grinned even in this situation, battling was fun, even if the trainers were bad or the Pokemon were weak, it still gave the same type of thrill, one that Naruto loved. So he spoke excitement lacing he clam and collected voice ''Use **Iron Tail** on the ground full force.'' Masami's muzzle curled up into a grin that just looked strange on her face. Being connected to Naruto after so long, the two could more or less sense each other thoughts and feelings and his excitement leaked over the bond they shared, pumping her full of his joy for battle.

Masami's tail turned a metallic sliver that glinted as the overhead lights struck the appendages that waved around behind her. Running up to the hole she jumped up in the air and flipped herself forward, slamming her tail down on the ground with a cry. The floor shook as the tiny fox displayed a strength it should not possess. A sharp cry came from the hole where the Ekans was as the Pokemon was launched up out of his tunnel, swirls for eyes signalling it's unconscious state. It flew in an arc and stopped dead at the feet of a fuming Jessie.

Naruto nodded with satisfaction and called out to his Pokemon in pride ''Good job Masami!, but be ready for anything!'' The yellow fox stood poised and ready for action but still yipped happily when her trainer complemented her. while battling wasn't her strong suit, much preferring contests herself, she was most certainly not a push over by any definition of the word.

James stood up, his Koffing right beside him, as Jessie recalled her Ekans with a scowl. ''Koffing! Use **Tackle!** '' He demanded as the floating Pokemon launched it's self at it's opponent.

Just as Koffing was about to connect, Masami jumped to the side, making the poison gas Pokemon miss and stumble as it tried to regain it's balance. Naruto sighed in disappointment, these two didn't train their Pokemon and it show clearly. ''Send it back to them with your tails Masami'' while still in the air, Masami did as her master ordered and spun herself around, smacking her tails into the face of the enemy Pokemon, her strength alone sending the weak pokemon back to it's trainer in a heap.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and called out his last attack ''Finish this with a **Flamethrower** Masami!'' The fox Pokemon lowered herself close to the ground with fire leaking out of her closed maw as she gathered the fire for her attack. ''Now!'' yelled Naruto, as Masami realised a stream of red hot embers to the villainous Team Rocket.

James called out his attack in a last ditch effort ''Koffing use **Smokescreen**!'' His pokemon lifted itself of the ground and started to puff out the black gas, obeying it's master orders without fault. Even it they would lead to his defeat.

Naruto's narrowed eyes widened with shock and panic 'The Idiot!' he reached his hand out as if it would help and yelled for the first time since Misty and Nurse Joy left to do whatever they were doing ''MASAMI, STOP!'' Sensing her masters panic, she did so immediately as saw why he commanded she stop her assault. She closed her eyes and waited for what was to come, bracing herself for the pain.

Naruto sprinted to his Pokemon, a race against the **Flamethrower** as it grow closer and closer to the team of idiots. Time seemed to slow as he got closer and just as he wrapped his arms around Masami, he held her to his chest and with lightning like reflexes, turned so his back was facing Team Rocket, using his body to protect one of his most precious people, even if she was a Pokemon.

Time ticked as the flames drew closer to the explosive gas, Naruto counted in his head 'Three' he clenched his eyes tight and hoped that Misty and Nurse Joy would be fine. 'Two' He held Masami tighter against his chest, praying she would be all right. 'One' He held his breath and put up a hasty shield, making his back glow a soft blue as a sigh of him using his Aura.

'Now' The flames made contact and in a massive show of power, detonated with a shocking force. Masami's already powerful attack multiplied several times over as a giant pillar of fire tore through the sky, shooting right up into the night. Everyone for miles saw the tower of flames as it ripped the roof off the PokeCenter and shattered the windows in the surrounding area with its force of the shockwave the explosion unleashed.

Team Rocket were sent flying into the night will screaming something silly that Naruto either didn't pick up or didn't care about right at this moment, probably both. Speaking about Naruto, he was sent ramming into a wall, back first after turning to protect his Pokemon. His head smashed into the brick, barely being able to stop himself from being knocking out. He coughed out some blood, the crimson liquid dripped down his chin and dropped into the golden fur of his Pokemon that looked up at her saviour, fear and overwhelming worry in her pearly orbs.

Naruto managed a weak smile as he looked down at Masami, relief in his eyes ''I'm glad your safe Masami'' he laughed a wheezy laugh when she licked at his face ''Don't worry about me'' cue Vulpixy grin ''I'll be fine, you know me.'' He scratched behind her ears to hopefully give some sort of comfort.

(BAKA!) Cried Masami as salty tears leaked out her eyes (I should say that not you!) she shook her head sending the tears flying. (Why did you do that, I'm a fire type, I would've been fine) she buried her face into his chest to hide her red eyes.

Naruto chuckled again and spoke as if it was the easiest thing ''You my friend and Pokemon, if I can prevent pain then I will'' He thumbed his chest his Vulpixy grin still in place ''It's just who I am'' His arm dropped to his side to the ashy floor as he let the sweet embrace of the dream world claim him, waiting for his regenerative abilities to heal him.

Misty and Joy burst through the door panting, looking around the main room. They were shocked to the core at the destruction, the ash, the fires but what shocked them the most was the unconscious blond laid against the wall, blood on his face, his worried Vulpix letting out a series of yips and whines as well as the absence of the 'Team Rocket' from the room.

''Naruto!'' Yelled Misty as she ran to his side, eyes leaking out the same salty tears as the whining Masami. She brought his head to her chest and cradled him there, hoping to soothe the aching feeling in her heart at the sight of his bloody form.

Even if she didn't know it, Nurse Joy noticed the way the young girl was holding her friend was not the way friends would hold each other. She figured that out quick enough just by watching the way they interacted, it was easy to see.

She just wondered how long it would take the two of them to see it for themselves.

* * *

Couple of Days later in Viridian Forest:

Viridian forest was home to many Pokemon, so good, some bad, some great. Most of these Pokemon where bug types, one of the quickest to evolve out of all the Pokemon types. For that reason a lot of trainers tend to catch them, while not the most love Pokemon type, was not the most hated either. However, sometimes, there are those few around.

''AH! NARUTO GET IT AWAY FROM ME!'' Naruto just chuckled as he picked up the Caterpie by Misty's feet with a gentle hand, cradling the small Pokemon, as the girl stood frozen stiff at the sight of the bug type as it looked up at her with big, innocent eyes.

Putting the cute bug on a nearby low hanging branch, Naruto watched as it gave him the equivalent of a smile and scurried of to where ever it was going before it fell out of the tree and landed onto of Misty. Naruto thought the whole thing was funny but apparently, Misty didn't and after telling Naruto that bug where one of the three most disgusting things in the world, the other two being Carrots and peppers according to Misty, Naruto decide it would be a good idea to take the small thing away from the hot tempered girl. Even after knowing her for only a few day, Naruto could easily say that a pissed off Misty is not a Misty he would like to meet to often. Especially with that damn Mallet of hers, which he wasn't sure where she kept.

Turning back to the orange haired girl Naruto laughed again as he spoke ''It's gone Misty, you can open your eyes now'' Which she did with a blush as she avoided his eyes, embarrassed at acting such away in fount of him, even if it was a bug type. Picking up on her embarrassment, Naruto decided to share one of his own fears ''I understand where you're coming from, I personally have a fear of Ghost Type Pokemon'' he smiled gently, Making Misty's blush darken.

Shaking her blush off, she asked with a confused expression ''Really?, I thought you loved all pokemon'' She paused, waiting for his reply, which was a sheepish chuckle and a rub to the back of his head, something she noticed he would do whenever he was nervous or embarrassed. She though it was cute, which brought a pink to her cheeks.

As he rubbed the back of his head he spoke in a bashful tone ''I do, it's just. um. Well. There's just something about Ghost types that give me a weird vibe'' Naruto finished lamely as he shrugged again ''eh, more then likely just me being paranoid from too many scary Movies as a kid''

Misty just sighed in exasperation while muttering 'Boys' as she looked down. Suddenly, Naruto paused and put his hand out in a stopping motion, preventing Misty from moving ahead ''Naruto'' she called to him, which he brought a finger to his lips to signal to be quiet. If it was anyone else, she would've ignored them, however, this was Naruto, one of the loudest and carefree people you would meet. If he told you to be silent, it was for a good reason.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stretched out his senses and looked at a bush to his left, he knew something was there but felt no malice coming from what ever it was. He was about to turn and continue on with their journey but the sound of a blade being drawn out of it's scabbard made his hairs stand on end. Pushing Misty behind him, he coiled his muscles, ready for anything.

Time ticked by as Misty started to get nervous, looking up to Naruto, she noticed that his eyes were still lock on a bush not to far to their left. Many questions plagued her mind like, what's in the bush?, is it a Pokemon or those Team Rocket goons from a few day ago, for example. The bushes rustled, making Misty flinch, the tension from the silence driving her crazy but Naruto stood unwavering.

Suddenly, a boy, the same size as Misty, dressed in samurai armour of the old sprung out of the bush and rushed at them with a sword raised above his head, screaming a battle cry. Misty let out a startled squeak as the crazed boy came running at them, his sword poised to strike. Naruto hardened his eyes and shifted his stance slightly from a relaxed battle ready pose to a combat style. When the boy was in range Naruto lashed out, grabbing his wrist and twisted it, making the wanna be samurai drop his weapon with a pained cry. While in motion, Naruto preformed a sweep kick to the boys legs, sending him down to the floor with a gasp. Seeing the falling sword in his peripherals, Naruto grabbed the falling blade in a reverse grip before it hit the ground and placed the blade against the boys throat.

Misty, nor the boy knew what happened. One moment the boy was charging at the two trainers, the next he was laying on his back with his sword pressed up against his Adams apple held by a stony eyed blond. The boy gulped loudly as Misty watched with wide eyes, both thinking the same thing, That happened so fast!.

''Who are you?'' Naruto spoke with a cold and commanding voice. This had better not be another attempt at someone trying to steal his Pokemon!.

The boy sputtered out his reply hastily, The blond trainers aura demanding answers ''I'm-m j-j-jus-t a t-t-tra-iner call-ed S-S-amurai'' Even if he knew his sword was fake, it still didn't make the situation any less terrifying ''He-n-nce the a-a-armour a-and swo-rd'' He looked into the eyes of the person holding him down and at the person's travelling companion, who stood their watching in shock. ''I was just going to challenge you to a Pokemon battle. I swear!'' and he really did, who would've though going around and challenging people with a sword would cause these types problems anyway?! ''If it helps, the words fake, just a toy I use to complete my look!''

Naruto looked down at the struggling boy with a calculative gaze for what seemed like an eternity before slowly standing up, taking the sword up with him, leaving the named Samurai on the floor looking up at him hopefully. Naruto stony expression cracked as an excited grin made itself home on his face ''Well if you're looking for a battle I'll be happy to give you one'' he brought the sword up to his face and looked at Samurai with a serious look on his face ''Don't go around waving sword at people, it could end horribly for you!'' He then bent the blade so it was parallel with a ground ''especially with a fake sword'' he let go, making the sword bend back into place.

Throwing the sword in the air, Naruto grabbed the blade and presented Samurai the hilt. Looking at the trainer above him strangely, he accepted the offer and took a hold of his sword. Naruto tugged him up, bring the downed Samurai up to his feet without making a noise. Both the Samurai-in-training and the watching Misty were astonished with both his speed and strength.

Samurai coughed into his hand to compose himself before he slid his sword back into it's scabbard that rested on his hip. ''Am I addressing the pokemon trainer from Pallet known as Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum?'' His eyes glinted with excitement when Naruto nodded a yes without saying a word. ''Finally I have found you'' he took a bow as he introduced himself to the two ''As I said before, I am Samurai and I am also shrew, fearless and completely undefeated in combat''

He puffed out his chest in pride of his own introduction, but faceplanted when he heard Misty whisper to Naruto ''He looked pretty scared to me when you beat him in combat'' and of Aura of depression leaked out of him when Naruto looked back at Misty and said ''Yeah, he really did, so does that mean that he is no longer undefeated?''

Misty and Naruto looked back at Samurai and sweat dropped when they saw him crouched down low, close to the ground while drawing invisible circles into the dirt muttering ''why are they so mean to me'' with a literal waterfall of tears pouring out of his eyes. He suddenly shot up facing Naruto and Misty, making the two, who were about to go over and see if he was ok, jump back at the sudden movement. ''Never mind that!'' Samurai shouted as he grabbed a pokeball from his belt, prompting Naruto to do the same. ''I have fought three other trainers from Pallet Town and each have given me glorious battles'' he looked at Naruto with a taunting smirk ''I do hope you can provided the same.'' He finished, holding out his Pokeball to Naruto in a challenging way.

Misty backed up out of the soon to be battle zone when she saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he always got that look when talking about or in battle. It normally ended with a lot of destruction, chaos and a pumped up Naruto which was never fun to deal with.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in anticipation as he flashed is soon becoming signature, knee wobbling and swoon inducing Vulpixy grin. Grabbing his own Pokeball out of his bag, his fingers curled around the shrunken sphere. ''I accept you challenge at a Pokemon battle, but do try to make this last a while'' He trailed off with his own taunting smirk as both trainers reared back their throwing arms.

The shot their arms forward in sync, launching their Pokeballs across the clearing towards the others as the called out their individual pokeman's name. ''Go Masami!/Go Metapod!'' The white and red orbs exploded in a shower of silver, as well as golden stars in Naruto's case. A glowing beam sped down to the ground as the aforementioned Pokemon were released out to battle.

Masami sat on her hind legs with her golden tails swaying behind her and blinked the sleep out of her eyes, having just be awoken from a rather relaxing nap. Seeing the Pokemon and it's trainer she soon understood why she was called out but couldn't help but comment at her own trainer, as she looked back at him. (did you really have to call me out for this? I was just having a nice nap) she yawned, proving her point. (couldn't you've called out Amaterasu or Katsu? I battled a few days ago. You can't say this beautiful without beauty sleep dammit!) She growled playfully at her trainer, taking great joy at the panicked look on his face.

Naruto waved his hands side to side rapidly in a placating manner ''You don't need beauty sleep, with your lovely yellow fur I can guarantee you are one of the most beautiful Vulpix out there and maybe one of the most beautiful Ninetails in the future'' he finished with his nervous but charming smile, the same one that makes women blush just like Misty was at the moment. Hopefully trying to disarm Masami's rage, infamous to the pallet town people.

Masami turned her head to look at her opponent with a huff but non could miss the way her yellow fur was coloured a lovely red. (you know, you're lucky I like you Naruto) She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the now battle ready Naruto (you know what happened to the last person to wake me up from my beauty sleep) she trailed of ominously, while the words weren't heard by Samurai or Misty the dark feeling in the air was picked up by everyone in the clearing, making even the Metapod shiver in fear.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head before he coughed to compose himself, much like Samurai did not to long ago. Looking over at his challenger, he noticed the look in the boy's eyes, was him talking to his Pokemon really that strange?. He had heard of people that had a deep bond with their Pokemon could understand them to some degree so was him being able to actually understand them really that far-fetched?

''Samurai'' He called out to his opponent ''How did you know I was coming?'' He truly was curious although he had his suspicions regarding one brown haired arrogant douche with the last name oak but he couldn't be to quick to judge. Actually, next time he saw his once time friend he would have t thank him for his first real battle between trainers. The battle between him and the pokemon thieves, Team Rocket, didn't count.

Samurai sighed in a sort of remembrance before he spoke. His voice still clouded with memories ''Before you, there were three others from Pallet that came through my forest.'' Images flashed through Samurai's mind, all of past battles. ''Each gave me a spectacular match, each more challenging then the last. Those trainers really knew how to raise their Pokemon. Even though I lost each time, it inspired me to double my training so that I could one day finally beat the next trainer from pallet.'' Samurai's eyes gleamed with excitement, the same type of battle excitement in Naruto's own blue orbs.

It all seemed to click in Misty's mind as she called out ''So that's why you were wandering around the forest looking for Naruto'' it all made sense now. Although she was just happy that this samurai wasn't looking to hurt her new friend. Just the though brought a twisting feeling to her chest.

Naruto loosened his stance, hands by his sides, as Masami got into a battle ready position, both their eyes sparkling with the passion to battle. Through, Naruto was much brighter the Masami's. ''If it's a battle you are looking for, look no farther, I will happily give you the best battle of your life.'' He declared loudly with a voice hardened with determination, a voice Samurai was sure would deliver his statement.

The clearing went silent as the two stared at each other. The air tense with the only sound being the wind as it rustled the leaves, the two humans and two pokemon held their breath. Misty looked from one trainer to the other, wishing one would make a move to break this oppressive atmosphere.

Sweat dripped down Samurai's brow as he came to the conclusion that he was losing this waiting game was was going to have to make the first move. So he throw his hand out towards his opponent while the other was kept clenched at his side. ''Metapod!, use **Sting** **S** **hot**!'' with a cry of it's name, Metapod shot his sting out towards the calm and collected fox Pokemon as it sat there, waiting for her trainers command.

Naruto smirked, unsettling Samurai with the way it screamed and foretold of his defeat. ''Masami, use **Flame Charge** , burn through his attack and continue on to his Pokemon!'' Called out Naruto, setting his plan in motion.

(You got it!) Called out Masami as her body was coated in the red embers of her attack. Her muscles tensed as she shot off with startling speed towards the cocoon Pokemon.

Samurai's eyes widened as he barely had enough time to come up with a counter attack as the unfamiliar fire type more was sent at his Pokemon. Thinking fast, he called out in hopes of keeping his Pokemon in the game ''Metapod, use **Harden!** , Quickly!'' he voice was full of desperation and fear.

Metapod cut his **String Shot** and hastily applied a quick harden to hopefully spare himself some of the no doubt bucket loads of pain hurtling her way at him worrying speed. He braced himself but was still sent flying back with a pained scream as the flaming bullet impacted his shelled body. ''METAPOD!'' Yelled Samurai, as his Pokemon shot by him and slammed into a tree behind his person, he watched in horror as the Cocoon Pokemon fell lifeless on the forest floor. He was just about to bring out his Pokeball to return his gravelly injured Pokemon but a white light engulfed the downed Pokemon's form.

''Metapod'' Whispered Samurai, shock lacing his voice with wonder in his eyes. After a few moments a cracking noise came from the glowing Metapod as it's shape changed completely. The white glow disappeared, leaving the newly evolved Pokemon behind as it flapped it's wings and shot into the air. ''You evolved into a Butterfree, that's awesome'' Samurai cheered as he pumped his fist. His new Butterfree floated down to hover in front of it's trainer. ''No we have to win'' he declared, his Pokemon nodded with determination as it looked at Masami with a strong gaze.

Naruto smiled softly and nodded approvingly as he watched what was happening before him. Misty had a happy smile of her own, while she may hate bug types, this Butterfree looked rather pretty, so that was a point on er good books. Still creeped her out through. ''Congratulations, both of you. But we do still have a battle to finish'' he called out to the happy pair.

Samurai grin as he looked over at Naruto and nodded ''You're right we do'' He spoke. Looking at his Butterfree he called out his next attack with a firm voice ''Butterfree, use **Confusion!** , send that Vulpix flying!'' Butterfree's eyes glowed a soft blue as it looked at the Shiny Pokemon. With a hard jerk of it's head, sent the Fox Pokemon flying towards the tree but had to let of it's hold, trying to do that to a Pokemon a much higher level the itself tired it out quickly.

With a voice, deadly calm, Naruto called out to his Pokemon as Masami sailed through the air. ''Correct yourself and use **Flamethrower** Masami!.'' Without a word, Masami flipped herself in mid air and looked at her opponent, her mouth leaking fire. Then with a scream, she unleashed what she held within at the Butterfly Pokemon. The red hot embers shot towards the tired pokemon and soon covered the Bug in it's orange embrace. After a second Naruto called out to his Pokemon ''I think that's enough Masami.'' His Vulpix soon stopped her attack, revealing a black and steaming Butterfree that puffed out ash then promptly fell to the ground, swirls for eyes.

Misty watched with wide eyes, that cute little thing sure did pack quite the punch. She remembered Naruto once saying that Masami was weakest Pokemon, despite only having three. She knew about Katsu, the Sinnoh Lucario, and Masami, the prideful shiny Vulpix but she, however, did not know what the last Pokemon he had on him was. It both scared and excited her about the chance to meet the last of his team soon.

Samurai recalled his Butterfree with a sorrowful sigh. Looking at his Pokeball for a sec he smiled, this was becoming his greatest match to date. Clipping his new Butterfree's ball to his belt, he grabbed the one next to it and held it tight in his hand. He looked over at his toughest challenge yet and nodded his respect and was pleasantly pleased when he got one in return. ''This has been one of my most challenging battles so far Naruto of Pallet'' he bowed low at the waist ''I thank you for that'' he raised back up and held his next pokemon in his hand pointing outward. He pulled his arm back and throw his Pokeball out into the makeshift battle arena and cried ''Go Pinsir'' With a great flash, the ball exploded as the Stag beetle burst from it's confinements and landed with a thud, it's knees bent to absorb the impact.

It loomed over Masami in a menacing way that would make lesser Pokemon wet themselves but Masami just stood there and yawn. (Is that really my next opponent?) she sighed when Naruto told her to be nice and sporting not rude and cocky (Fine, lets just end this one quicker then the last, I need my beauty sleep that you oh so rudely interrupted.) Naruto sighed, where all Vulpixes this prideful or was it just the fox species in general? Actually, it was probably just the entirety of the fox species now that he thought about. Images of Kyu drifted into his mind.

Samurai made the first move again, deciding not to play the waiting game again. ''Pinsir!, get in close and use **Vice Grip**!'' He cried out as his Pokemon nodded and ran at it's full speed, clicking it's pincers on it's head, towards the still bored looking Masami.

''Masami, dodge and use **Will-O-Wisp** '' Naruto countered in his calm battle ready way. Floating purple fire circled around Masami tails as she jumped back to avoid the charging Pokemon as it crashed into the ground where she was. With a flick of her fluffy appendages, she sent the spiritual fire racing at the dazed Pokemon before it had time to collect it's barrings.

Samurai watched with clenched teeth, that was another move he didn't know about but it looked like it was going to cause a lot of pain if it hit. So trying to lessen the damages do, he yelled out ''Pinsir!, use **Harden**. Try to hold on!'' Without replying, Pinsir's form was coloured a metallic sliver that sparkled a purplish glow as the fire approached as a rapid rate. Samurai held his breath when the unknown attack made contact only to breathe out in confusion as the attack seemingly did nothing.

Masami nimbly landed on the ground in front of Naruto with the grace of her kind and sat on her hind legs, her tails swish lazily behind her. Both her and Naruto waited as Pinsir was set alight by the lingering flames of Masami's attack, Pinsir grunted in pain as the fire burned him. Deciding to end this, Naruto raised his right hand to his left shoulder and cut it down diagonally while calling out his order. ''Masami, finish this off with a **Quick Attack** and **Flame Charge** combo'' Naruto ignored the mutterings of (Finally!) from his Pokemon and watched as his Shiny Vulpix shot off at her target, leaving a white trail behind with fire wrapping around her.

Samurai's eyes widened, as did Pinsir's, as he watched the super-effective type attack rush towards his Pokemon. However, before he was even able to think of a counter to the deadly combo, Masami crashed into the Stag beetle dealing a harsh blow. Despite Pinsir raising it's arms to cover itself in a last ditch effort, he felt the full force behind the blow belt to it. No matter how hard it tried, the pain was to much as he collapsed to the dirt floor, swirls for eyes.

Both Naruto and Samurai recalled their Pokemon but not without words or gratitude before they were dragged back into the white and red spheres. In Naruto case, it was a promise to leave her alone for a bit or suffer the consequences of his bad decision to interrupt her beauty sleep once again. They both meet in the middle and grasped each others hands, looking into each other eyes, they nodded at the other. No words had to be spoken as they broke away and took a step back. Their was a say that to truly understand someone you needed to fight them and what they did told each other all that was needed to be said. With that, the both turned and walked away from the other, the memories of their battle a lasting sign of respect for the other trainer.

Misty watched the byplay with and amused smile. Boy will be boys she supposed. 'That was a really serious battle' her minded replayed the entirety of it again 'Naruto can really fight well and his Vulpix is strong too.' she thought to herself in a strangely fond way. The two had gotten closer since he had saved her from that raging Gyarados after days ago. 'Wait' she thought as something Naruto said to her replayed in her mind 'If Masami is his weakest, I wonder just how strong his other two are' So lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise that Naruto had walked ahead thinking she would be right behind. When she did however, she ran in the direction Naruto went, hoping that she had not lost him while crying out ''Naruto! don't leave me alone here! There are bugs all over this forest! Naruto!'' all she got as a booming and teasing laugh not to far ahead of her. One thought played in her mind not matter how hard she tried to shake it out.

Naruto sure looked so handsome and attractive just now. Maybe even hot and dare she say it? Sexy!

* * *

Outskirts of Pewter City, a Few Days Later:

''Finally'' Cried Naruto as he ran out of the tree line and onto a rock the jotted out at the edge of the hill, overlooking his destination. The tall buildings and the busy streets, this was the location of his first gym battle and his first step to becoming a Pokemon Master!

Misty walked up next to him at a calmer pace and looked out with one hand block the sun out of her eyes while the other grasped her bag hanging around her shoulder. ''Yay!'' she cried happily ''It's Pewter City'' she almost cried tears of joy, their were so. Many. Bugs!. She even thought that the damned things are even appearing in her dreams now!. More like nightmares! She turned her head to look at Naruto but blushed a lovely rosy red when she look at her travelling companion.

He stood with his arms crossed gazing out at the bustling city with and excited eye. His hair blew in the almost no existent wind, the pure passion on his face would make most if not all grown women and girls alike knees' shake. He look positively breathtaking and the idiot didn't even know it!.

Both where knocked out of their individual staring when a ruff voice came out of nowhere. ''Pewter City is grey, the colour of stone. This town has always been famous for stone'' They looked down from their rock to see a middle aged man sat beneath them face outward.

Naruto looked at Misty out of the corner of his eyes ''Do you know this guy Mist?'' he asked questioningly, he doubted it but you never know.

Misty shook her head, both to the question as well as to get rid of the blush he gave her from the endearing name he gave her, despite that, she liked it. ''No I never met him'' he finally said after she was sure the blush was at least nearly gone.

The guy spoke up again, interrupting the two. ''The Names Flint, and you're both standing on some of my merchandise'' he then looked up at the two, or they assumed her did. Hard to tell with his hat covering his eyes. ''Would you kindly step off unless toy want to buy it?''

Misty and Naruto quickly stepped off the rock with a nervous and apologetic smile aimed at the man. ''Wait'' Naruto said, gaining the attention of both Misty and the now named Flint ''You sell rocks?'' Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Flints couldn't be any quicker to clarify ''They are actually Pewter City souvenirs, wanna by some?'' he asked almost hopefully.

Naruto and Misty both shook their heads at the offer. ''Sorry but no thanks'' just as they were about to turn, Naruto spoke up again ''Sorry to ask but can you show us the way to the Pokemon Center Please?'' Naruto held his hands up in a begging manor as he Looked at the squirming Flint.

After a Minute Flint sighed as he stood up ''Fine'' He said as he made his way down the dirt road. Naruto looked at Misty in victory as she rolled her eyes at him. ''By the way that'll be a two dollar charge for standing on my rock'' Naruto faceplanted as Misty giggled at his misfortune.

* * *

One hour Later, Outside Pewter City Gym:

Naruto stood just outside the gym, right in front of the doors leading to the first stepping stone of his journey. Misty stood just to his left, waiting for him to enter. Naruto took a breath and placed his hands on the door and with a shove, he threw them open, calling out ''My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum and I challenge the leader of this gym to a Pokemon Battle!'' His voice carry out into the darkness of the voice, strong and firm.

Suddenly, one by one, the over head lights turned on covering the room in a white glow as they slowly revealed more and more to the challenger and his friend. Until finally, all was revealed, Misty and Naruto looked at the man sat crossed legged in the centre of the room his back face them as his voice called back. ''Then I, Brock Stone'' He looked back at the pair as he finished his face set the same as his surname.

''Accept your challenge!''

* * *

 **A/N: Annnd Done!. after like a week and a few days this chapter is finally done. you guys have no idea what it means to my to have your support and backing. so with that in mind I thought that it would be a good idea to give you guys and gals a longer chapter. I, however, was not expecting for it to take that long. and then i thought that 'what it I present you reader with the option of longer Chapters but released less frequently or smaller chapters more often' it's your choice people.**

 **One the subject of your choice. the Poll I set up is doing well but remember; it's on;y up for another four chapters then after that the highest 8 normal Pokemon and Two Legendary Pokemon will be part of Naruto's Team. if you want a certain Pokemon part of Naruto's team from Gen II remember to vote and it might just get there. You never Know!**

* * *

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Name: Katsu**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Level: 89**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Name: Amaterasu**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 79**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Shiny Vulpix**

 **Name: Masami**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 64**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Espon**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Umbreon**

 **Name: Pending**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Haunter**

 **Name: Kage- Named by The Zombie 3xecutor**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Dratini**

 **Name: Virgo- Named by Crazy Dragon Ninja. Thank you Man!**

 **Held Item: Unkown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **I am still taking Names for all of the pokemon who have _Pending_ where their name should be, I'm taking all suggestions.**

* * *

 **Before I sign off I would like to say a few words about a little review I read. Sadly it was a guest so I could not credit them. The subject is on Naruto's Pokemon's level. This person said that his Pokemon's were too high a level but I would like for you to think about this for a few moments. Naruto has had his Pokemon 5 years, However he has had Masami for 3 years at least. now that is at least 3 years of training. if it takes longer then 3 years for you to get your Pokemon to that level that there is something wrong with your training techniques.**

 **Ok, now that that is done i would like to apologize if that little rant made offended. anyway Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. see you next chapter**

 **Until then, Thanks for Reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	7. The Evolution Siblings

**I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honour belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively**

 **AN: Hey People, it's good to see ya here again for another chapter in 'The Maelstorm of Pokemon' The poll results are really quite surprising but none the less welcome. anyway:**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _One hour Later, Outside Pewter City Gym:_

 _Naruto stood just outside the gym, right in front of the doors leading to the first stepping stone of his journey. Misty stood just to his left, waiting for him to enter. Naruto took a breath and placed his hands on the door and with a shove, he threw them open, calling out ''My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum and I challenge the leader of this gym to a Pokemon Battle!'' His voice carry out into the darkness of the voice, strong and firm._

 _Suddenly, one by one, the over head lights turned on covering the room in a white glow as they slowly revealed more and more to the challenger and his friend. Until finally, all was revealed, Misty and Naruto looked at the man sat crossed legged in the centre of the room his back face them as his voice called back. ''Then I, Brock Stone'' He looked back at the pair as he finished his face set the same as his surname._

 _''Accept your challenge!''_

* * *

The now named Brock stood up from his lotus position on the ground and slowly made his way down the stairs from where he was sat. ''Is this your first Gym match?'' he question, his voice mature and serious. ''This match is for league authorization, there are special rules'' he finished as he came to a stop in front of Misty and Naruto.

The golden haired trainer nodded his eyes locked on the gym leader. ''Yes, I am aware of this. What are the rules of your Gym?'' out of the corner of his eye he could see Misty making her way towards the bleachers to watch out of harms way. However, not before mouthing a 'Good luck' to him before she went.

Brock made a motion that told Naruto to follow him as they made their way to the designated battle ground. ''We will use two Pokemon each. Understood?'' he didn't have to turn his head or look with his seemingly closed eyes to know his challenger nodded. ''Good'' Brock stated as he pointed to a white box painted on the floor opposite his where he was stood in one of his own. ''Stand over there so we may begin our battle'' He told Naruto as the younger trainer made his way over.

Upon reaching his stop, Naruto spun on his heel to face his first league battle. ''How long have you been a Pokemon Trainer?'' Called out Brock in a slightly bored and taunting tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the hidden massage as he spoke. ''About three and a half weeks'' he shouted back as his hand went to grab his chosen Pokeball for this match. ''Why, is that a problem?'' He remarked in a sarcastic fashion.

Brock scoffed as he raised his hand from its crossed position on his chest. He brought his thumb and middle finger together. ''Suit yourself, as Gym leader I have to accept all challenges. So lets just get this over with'' He snapped his fingers, the sound echoing throughout out the gym.

The wall to Naruto left made a clunking noise as it raised up, followed by a grinding noise that made the ground shake. Misty held the hand rail to steady herself from her place above the field, looking down she saw that the floor was changing from it's smooth surface to a more rocky terrain that was littered by boulders everywhere.

Naruto quickly surveyed his surroundings, thinking up any plans to use the area to his advantage. From what he had gathered this gym was a rock type gym. Even a child could have figured that out, seeing as Pewter City has always been known for it's stones as that Flint guy said.

Brock brought up his Pokeball, as did Naruto, bring it to point out at the one across from them. ''Let the match begin!'' Cried Brock as he threw his Pokeball out towards the field. ''Onix, Go!'' He yelled as the giant rock snake landed with thud, roaring its arrival to the skies before looking at the trainer before him.

Naruto almost smirked as he cocked his throwing arm. Aiming high, his arm shot forward as he throw his Pokeball into the air above everyone. Their eyes followed the spinning ball as Naruto shouted, his eyes and face full of excitement. ''Katsu!, you got this!'' The aura Pokemon burst from the ball in a shower of white light and landed on the stony floor without even the slightest of noises and raised his arms as he took a battle ready stance.

'What Pokemon is that?' Thought Brock as the gazed upon the strange creature. He turned his eyes to the blonde new trainer 'This one doesn't seem like the other three from Pallet I have fought recently.' Brock took a moment to observe his challenger's stance 'while they all screamed confidence and slight arrogance. This one looks like he knows he going to win. He has complete faith in both his and his Pokemon's abilities' He grinned to himself 'SO that means that I can hopefully go all out this time' His anticipation was building, while he may personally want to be a Pokemon breeder/doctor he did like a good battle every once and a while.

''Hey!'' he called out to Naruto, getting the younger trainers attention ''What type of Pokemon is that? I have never seen it before in my life'' The breeder side of him just demanded he knew and the doctor side was just the same in case he was to ever treat the same species again.

Naruto smirked as he reached into his bag and pulled out his custom made Pokedex. Flicking through the various Pokemon Naruto stopped on his desired one and presented Brock the information page as he turned up the volume so he could hear from across the battle field.

The Pokedex's robotic voice soon sated the curiosity of everyone that was wondering the same thing. **''Lucario, The Aura Pokemon. It is the evolved form of Riolu both Pokemon are from the Sinnoh Region. It is said that by catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and feelings. A well trained Lucario can sense and feel the Auras of people and Pokemon alike for Miles.''** Naruto snapped the dex shut as he put it back in his Pocket.

* * *

Above in the Stands Looking Down:

Misty looked at Katsu with wide eyes, what a cool Pokemon, even if it wasn't a Water Type! ''What a awesome looking Pokemon'' Her thoughts were voiced by someone next to her making her look over to the person next to her. Or should she say family next to her.

There sat next to her where ten smiler looking kids five boys and five girls all with the same closed looking eyes and tanned skin tone as the gym leader below. Deciding to be friendly, Misty stuck her hand out with a smile towards the oldest looking boy that spoke earlier. ''Hello I'm Misty''

The boy smiled back and shook her ''I'm Forest, Nice to meet you'' Taking his hand back Forest pointed to the identified Lucario in the ring ''Do you know where your friend got that Pokemon'' His voice was almost giddy, as if he wanted one for himself.

Misty shook her head and gave him an apologetic smile. ''No'' Looking down at the Lucario she continued ''He had that before I met him, sorry'' Sending Forest one more smile, Misty decided to change the subject ''Are you all related to Brock down there'' She asked in an attempt to make polite conversation. She, however, was not prepared for the onslaught of ten different voices against her ears.

''All right that's enough'' Said Forest, calming down his siblings ''Remember your manners'' He sighed before turning to the slightly giggling Misty as she covered her mouth with her left hand ''Sorry about that but yes we are all his brothers and sisters.'' they both looked down to the arena as both battlers prepared for combat ''We come here to cheer our brother on every time he fights. it's the least we could do after everything he as done for us''

Misty looked over at the proud family as they cheered for a few silent minutes, wondering what they meant by that by decided not to pry. It wasn't her place so she turned her head to look at the upcoming battle that, if the fight between Naruto and Samurai was anything to go by, was going to be good.

* * *

The Battle Ground Below:

Naruto steadied his breathing and closed his eyes, reaching out through their bond, prompting Katsu to do the same when he felt Naruto brush against his mind, he spoke to Katsu and gave his first orders. '' _Katsu, this is_ _my_ _first gym battle_ _and your first battle as a trainer._ _Because_ _of your higher the normal starter level it might be some time before anyone pushes us but I think that we should hold back some of our strength to enjoy the fights. You all right with that?,_ _I don't intend to lose, just to not beat up his Pokemon too much_ _''_ He questioned through the bond, knowing the pride of fighting types it was quite unlucky for him to agree. The same goes for Amaterasu, even through they weren't classified as Dragon type, they sure do have the same ego and pride as one. He was just lucky that she believed he was worth to trainer her and trusted him.

Naruto almost laughed at the pure annoyance and sent through the bond at his request ' _Fine! But you owe me one_ ' Katsu answered after a little bit although he was greatly reluctant, something Naruto could feel in abundance through their connection.

This time Naruto chuckled for real as he and Katsu opened their eyes to the real world again. Setting their sights on the goal ahead, their eyes hardened and seemed glow a dark blue very slightly. To any onlooker the two pair blue would've made quite the imposing picture in the dark room.

Brook tensed in preparation for the first move, ready to order a counter at any moment. 'Unknown Pokemon, means a possibility of unknown moves. Must be ready for anything' He was greatly unsettled by the look on both Naruto and his pokemon, Katsu's, face. It was the look of someone with battle experience and knew what they were doing.

Naruto spoke first, deciding to get in an early hit. ''Katsu!, rush in with **Extreme Speed** and when you're close use **Power-Up Punch!** '' Everyone gasped when Katsu vanished from his spot with a shiner and appeared in the air, right above the head of the great rock snake, his fist cocked back with a bright orange coat covering it.

The entire stone families eyes actually opened wide with surprise as well as Misty 'Wow, Fast!' were the collective thoughts of everyone bar Naruto as he shook his head. What happened to taking it easy?.

Thinking fast, Brock went on the defensive ''Onix **H** **arden** and use **Bide**! Try and hold on for as long as you can!'' Onix was covered in a metallic shine as he closed his eyes and braced for impact. Katsu's fist slammed down into the head of the rock snake, dealing a super-effective attack with massive damage. Onix's face met the ground with a loud crash, kicking up dust from the force. Brock gritted his teeth and sent his family that look, the one that stopped them from doing something they shouldn't do. He knew what they were about to do and it would've hurt both his and Onix's pride.

* * *

Above in The Stands Looking Down:

The audience looked on in wonder, that was some damage!. Misty looked over at the stone family as they stood up from their seats, their look of wonder and awe replaced by a look of worry and concern. They were quick to sit back down as the eldest of them sent them _That_ look. The one that that he used whenever they were about to do something stupid.

Some of them groaned in annoyance but they all kept that same look as they looked at the dust cloud covering the field from them along with the fate of their brothers Onix. Misty watched as Forest gripped the handle tightly and barely picked up his faint whisper of ''you got this big brother, we all believe in you'' Misty turned her eyes towards the slowly falling Katsu and shook her head. What type of training was he put through and what type of sadistic person put them through it.

Somewhere deep inside the depths of Naruto's mind, a great and giant fox was awoken from his fox nap by a sneeze. He just shook it off and when right back to his ever so important sleep that he seemed to need more and more nowadays. Probably nothing important, he was getting on in years now.

* * *

Back to the Battle Ground Below:

Naruto looked up at his Pokemon as Katsu was outlined by a soft red glow before it vanished with a trace. He called out the next move before he even fell to the ground. ''Katsu, Follow up with a **Force Palm**!'' The silver Pokemon's paw ignited a deep blue as he launched himself into the dust cloud. A great wind pushed the dust away from the battle field, Naruto just stood their, the dust not affecting him, while everyone brought their arms up to cover their eyes and faces from the air born dirt.

''ONIX!'' Shouted Brock in worry having heard his Pokemon cry out in pain before the dust blocked his vision. When he and everyone else were able to see again they saw the form of the great rock snake laid out with swirls in it's eyes, defeated. Brock gave the same type of sigh as he recalled his Pokemon. He knew he was fighting a losing battle but he had to try.

Taking out his second Pokeball, Brock called out to Naruto. ''That was some deadly combinations of moves I must congratulate both you and your Pokemon'' Naruto and Katsu nodded with identical cheeky smiles on their faces. ''But I must ask, I saw Katsu light up red before that second move, **Force Palm** I think you called it.'' Brock scratched his chin in thought. ''Why is that?'' He asked Naruto, curiosity in his voice.

Naruto looked at Katsu for a moment before looking back across at Brock ''Well'' He started, trying to figure out a way without giving away anything much. ''Before for I told Katsu to use **Focus Palm** I made him use something called **Power-Up Punch** Which boosts the users attacking power when the move makes contact with the opponent. Hence the red glow which signified the boost taking affect.'' Naruto finished as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Brock clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth ''Quite the powerful move'' He thought out loud. Taking a guess he asked Naruto to confirm his thoughts ''From what I saw, would I be correct to assume it was a Fighting-Type move?'' He sighed again when all he got was a nod from both Trainer and Pokemon. ''Thought so'' He rubbed his temples 'At least I'm not fighting the standard Grass or Water-Type Pokemon, that gets old really quick, but a fighting type.' Brock thought to himself as he looked at the Pokeball in his hand, his thoughts in turmoil.

Naruto, seeing Brock's internal struggle, called out to the conflicted Gym Leader. ''Hey Brock!'' He shouted getting the man's attention. ''It's okay to surrender to a stronger trainer. Nobody will think any less of you if you want to put your Pokemon's safety above your own pride'' From anyone else it may have sounded arrogant and cocky but way Naruto voice only held a strong and comforting tone to it made him see like he really wanted to help out his fellow trainer.

Brock seemed to pick up on that as he nodded reluctantly. Battling never really was his strong point anyway. So with a sigh he raised his right hand above his head and called out, his voice carrying in the silent Gym ''I, Brock Stone The Leader of The Pewter City Gym hereby forfeit the match!. Thus making the challenger, Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum from Pallet Town, the Winner''

* * *

Above in the Stands Looking Down:

Silence met Brock's declaration as the gym leader made his way to the victor while reaching into a pocket on the side of his cargo pants.

The Brocklings watched with mouths agape, that was a first. Never in the whole of Brock's gym leader career had they seen him willingly surrender a match. Not once. So it came as quite a shook to see him do so now. However, just from seeing that display of power from the challenger, they couldn't really fault him, even if they didn't like it.

Misty shook her head as she stood to make her way down the stairs. Just like the last time she watched Naruto fight, she was left with a sense of wonder and awe, his Pokemon were unreal and she didn't even know who his third Pokemon was yet! She had seen the weakest of his Team and now she had just seen the strongest of his team, she wanted to see the middle piece between the two.

As she made her way down the stairs, leaving behind the stunned quiet family she couldn't help but wonder. Were his eyes really glowing before the match or was that just her own pair of teal orbs playing tricks on her. It seemed to real to just be the overhead lights catching his azure blue at a weird angle. So, just who was Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum. She shook her head again, what she knew was that he was a nice and caring trainer who saved her life and had a dream of being a Pokemon Master.

Whatever that entailed, she wasn't quite sure.

* * *

Back With Naruto:

He and Katsu walked towards Brock, they met in the middle. Naruto and Katsu stood right in front of Brock as they joined their hands in a friendly and sportsmanly manner. They smiled at each other, respect in their grasp, nodding at each other.

''That was some battle'' Brock said finally as they took their hands back, his reached into his pocket again. Pulling his closed hand out he spoke ''It is my honour to present you the boulder badge'' he unrolled his fisted hand, palm skyward. Resting in his hand was a small grey stone like badge, Naruto took it with a steady and strong grasp, it glinted, just like his eyes but for entirely different reasons. ''As proof you have beaten me, you are one step closer to the league. Congratulations!'' Brock finished with a smile, despite his defeat.

Naruto threw the badge up into the air with a flick of his wrist. He snatched the small symbol of his victory and progress out of the air and held it out towards the light, a happy smile on both his and his Pokemon's face. Naruto looked at it was joy and confidence, he was one step closer to his dream and his determination was stronger then ever.

He turned around to Katsu and put his closed fist out towards the Pokemon, a gesture they had both adopted a while ago. The silver Aura Pokemon connected his paw to his trainers fist with a happy chuckle. ''We won out first gym battle Katsu, we are one step closer to our dream of becoming a Pokemon master'' Katsu nodded with a happy smile.

Misty ran over to the two as they celebrated their newest victory. ''Well done Naruto, Katsu, that was some fight'' She finally said when she got close enough. ''How is Katsu so strong?''

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head bashfully ''Thanks Misty, my master has always said I had a knack for battling'' He and Katsu shuddered, surprising Misty and Brock ''As for why Katsu is so strong,'' He looked off to the side, his eyes glazed in a horror filled remembrance ''Lets just saw we had a brutal teacher and leave it at that'' He shuddered again, all of those beating he had suffered at the hands of his sadistic Sensei, which he called 'Training', flashed through his mind.

Just as Misty was about to put her hand on his shoulder to try and calm down his shaking, Naruto gave both her and Brock his Vulpixy grin, waving off their worried looks with his cheery smile. ''It gave me and my Pokemon the power to defend those precious to us so, it the long run, it was worth it'' He finished with his eye closed while Katsu nodded his head in agreement.

Brock and Misty looked on in silence, it wasn't long before Naruto opened his eyes and spun on his heel, turning towards the front door and started to walk out to his next destination. Just as he and Katsu where about to pass the threshold, Naruto turned his head to look at the two of them over his shoulder ''Misty'' He called to the orange haired water-type specialist ''You coming or do I have to leave you here with Brock?'' Misty quickly ran to catchup with Naruto as he left the gym, the doors closing behind her as she left.

Brock sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. It must be nice to have a dream and be able to actually try and achieve that dream. His own dream was to become a world class Pokemon breeder/ doctor but with both his parents away, he was left to take care of his siblings, all ten of them. He sighed again, it must be nice.

Suddenly, just as he was about to leave to have his Onix healed the Gym doors burst open again, thinking it was another challenger, he spoke without even looking back. ''You'll have to wait, I need to get my Pokemon healed before our battle, come back another time.'' He froze, an angry frown on his face, when he heard the person speak. He knew that voice all to well.

''I'm not here for a battle'' The voice was old and remorseful, full of regret and shame. ''It's been a while.''

Brock turned around to face the man that dared to entered his Gym. ''Yes it has, a very long while….

Dad''

* * *

Outskirts of Pewter City, Route 3:

Naruto and Misty walked at a steady pace towards their next destination and to Naruto's next gym battle in Cerulean City. To Naruto curiosity and slight worry, Misty was more then a little hesitant about the idea of going to Cerulean City but decided not to push it, if she wanted him to know, she would tell him. Until that time, Naruto was more then happy to just provide her silent support or listen to the peaceful nature as they walked, him with his hands behind his head and her clutching her bag stood to his left.

Naruto smirked when he heard the rapid sound of foot falls on the dirt road and felt the familiar Aura coming up behind them. If his guess was correct, then they would be getting one more travelling companion on their journey.

''Wait up!'' Called the familiar voice of Brock as he came to a stop just behind them, crouched down, bracing himself on his knees, gasping for breath. Naruto and Misty turned around to look at him as he gathered himself. Brock stood up and readjusted his back pack ''Would it be all right if I travel with you guys?'' He asked pleadingly.

Misty looked at Brock in shock. ''What about all of your brothers and sisters? who's going to take care of them now that you're gone?'' She said desperately, they seemed like such nice people and she didn't want them to be left alone.

Naruto jumped in with his own question ''Also, What about your Gym? doesn't someone need to be there for that as well?'' Although his voice was not a desperate as Misty, it still held a questioning tone.

Brock smiled at the pair as he spoke. ''My dad has finally come back and has told me that he will take care of everything. He also told he that even if he failed at his dream doesn't mean I will fail at mine, so he gave me this chance and I don't want to throw it away'' He said to his hopefully travelling companions.

Naruto nodded his mind already made up but decide to clear something up first ''And what exactly is your dream?, if it's becoming a Pokemon Master them you'll have a little competition from me'' He said playfully, Making Brock chuckle and Misty giggle.

Brock shook his head he he looked out at the water beside the road, watching as a pod of Magikarp swam by, most likely a family. ''No it's not that, My dream is to become a World-Class Pokemon Doctor and Breeder. Battling never really was my strong point by I had to take over the gym after my dad left.'' His voice was soft and calm as he spoke his ambition, Naruto was sure that if he could see his eyes, he would see a sparkle as he declared his dream.

Naruto looked at Misty, staring her right in her teal eyes, His own firm and strong. Misty sighed, from the short time she had known him, when he got that look in his eyes it was almost impossible to convince him other wise. He sure was a stubborn idiot, although, she didn't really mind having someone else tag along. So with another sigh, she nodded her acceptance to his unasked question.

''If that's the case,'' Started Naruto as a happy smile broke out on his face while he gave Brock a thumbs up ''then we will be honoured to have the next best Pokemon doctor join us'' He finished with a cheer, showing his support for his newest friends dream. Misty just nodded with a soft smile, agreeing with Naruto's statement.

Brock gave them a smile of his own, glad that he was given this opportunity very few were aloud. ''Thanks you two you have no idea what this means to me'' He said, gratefully. Naruto just waved it off like he normally does. So all three set of for their next destination, looking forward to their individual dreams. One for a Pokemon Breeder and Doctor, One of Water-Type Master and another for Pokemon Master and Champion. What a varied and unique group this was.

* * *

Forest near Route Four, surrounding Mt Moon, a few Days later:

It had been a few days since the crew had left Pewter City, their trip through Mt Moon has surprisingly been very calm. Apart from a few Zubats here and there there wasn't anything to really talk out. So with the great Mt Moon out of the way, they decide to take a break and rest for a while. They found a nice clearing near the road a camped out for a few days, today was the day that they chose to continue on to Cerulean City, despite Misty's pleading not to. After she had told Naruto why she was so adamant against going there, he understood. He, however, convinced her that he need to go there for a Gym badge. So she, albeit reluctantly, sucked up her pride and agreed. didn't stop her from complaining though.

The sun was barely rising before Naruto was up out in a clearing, away from the sleeping Brock and Misty at their make shift camp site. Sat in a lotus position, eyes closed and hands closed and pressed together in his lap. Katsu sat in front of him in the same pose, both deeply frozen in meditation. Multiple Pidgey, Rattata and Pokemon of various shapes and sizes were sat near and even on the two as they sat like statues.

Suddenly. Naruto's necklace was set ablaze in a rainbow of colours covering the clearing in a mystic like glow. A few Pokemon jumped and ran for cover from the strange rock that hung from the blonde trainers neck. Katsu twitched as a white light wrapped around his body four arcs of blue and red energy came from his shrouded form and made their way towards the still Naruto.

Said trainers necklace produced four arcs of energy of pure white colour that shot at the approaching energy. They connected with a flash as they seemed to battle for dominance, it was not long before the beams from Naruto won out, creating four chain-like links between him and his Pokemon. Katsu started to sweat and breath heavy, trying to control the sudden power boast before it took control of him. He felt a supportive brush against his mind, making him push himself even farther for his trainers sake.

The four appendages on the back of his head lengthened and started to wave around in a non-existent wind. The fur covering his chest seemed to extend behind him on the ground, giving him a cloak like appearance. His earlier calm breathing turned laboured as sweat soaked his fur. He could feel his trainers worry over the bond but didn't have enough time to send back reassuring thoughts fore he was to busy trying to tame the power of **Mega Evolution**.

Normally, the only thing you would need to **Mega Evolve** Would be the activation stone and the key stone along with a strong bond between the trainer and Pokemon that was trying to **Mega Evolve** but that was for normal Pokemon only. Pokemon like Lucario that are in touch with their aura have a chance of going berserk the chance his higher the more powerful the Lucario is question is. So with Katsu being a powerful as his is, you get the picture. To counter this, after some brain storming with Kyu, Naruto came up with the idea of trying to do it will mediating to try and control the power surge along with the aura flux. This was their first try doing it.

Katsu panted as the glow subsided showing his **Mega Evolved** form to the world. After a few minutes both he and Naruto opened their eyes to look at the other. Naruto nodded with pride in his multi-coloured eyes. Katsu sent him a warm but weak smile before his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he reverted back in a shower of colour that floated up and disappeared. Just as he was about to collapse face first into the ground a red beam caught him and brought him back into his Pokeball to rest and recuperate. Naruto looked down at the house of his longest and strongest pokemon with a soft smile. They ,and he, were getting stronger and stronger each passing day, they were all going to be claiming the champions title before they knew it.

Standing up from his seat on the floor, Naruto put Katsu's ball into his bag and stretched, his bones clicking and creaking from their stiff positions after being still for so long. He was just about to make his way back in time to have some of Brock's amazing cocking, which they found out was much better then his own, not like his wasn't that bad just Brock's was better. However, a high pitched whine assaulted his sharper then human ears.

Naruto's head shot to the left. 'What ever that was sounded like it was in a lot of pain' Without his notice his feet were already in motion, carrying him to the source of the cry at a fast pace. Taking control of his body again, he pushed forward at a much faster pace the before, ducking and dodging all of the low hanging branches and trees. It wasn't long before he found the source of the cry and what he saw shocked and angered him.

There laying on the floor was a silver Eevee looking blooded and beaten with a smaller brown Eevee standing above it, pawing at the ground, yipping and yelping at the bigger Eevee, trying to support the Shiny Evolution Pokemon. Naruto could pick up small parts of what he was saying, (I'm sorry) and (it's my fault) even (please don't close your eyes) were some of the words Naruto could here from the smaller brown Eevee as it's voice dropped below his seaming super human hearing.

The silver Eevee raised it's head and licked the brown ones cheek trying to offer some sort of comfort. Naruto closed his eyes to try and bite back the tears, before he could do this though, he saw the destroyed remains of a Pokeball or two near the pair. He grit his teeth in rage, his eyes glowing a slight red in the shade of the tree. He took a breath to calm himself and stepped out of his hiding spot and made his way to the pair of Eevees.

The bigger Eevee's head turned to his direction and it jumped up with a speed that surprised Naruto considering it's condition. It bared it's teeth to Naruto when he took a step closer, pushing the smaller Eevee behind it's bigger body, ignoring the yells of (Don't Artemis, you need to rest) from the brown Eevee.

(Stay behind me Apollo) Said the silver Eevee named Artemis, it's voice soft and feminine but was laced with a badly hidden pain and exhausted. Artemis growled dangerous when Naruto took another slow step forward. (Stay back _human_ one step closer and I'll rip your throat out) Her teeth glinted ominously drawing attention to her long fangs. (Apollo, when I say now, Run) She whispered to the aforementioned Eevee behind, hiding her wince when she applied to much weight to her right foreleg, blood running down at an alarming rate.

Naruto raised his hands in a placating manner, trying to defuse the tense situation. ''I'm here to help.'' He said in a calm and comforting tone, he saw Artemis's legs muscles loosen but her growling stayed the same. Naruto pushed more of his Aura out in to the air in hopes of calming her and the Eevee behind her down some more, even if it was only slightly. ''I promise that I won't hurt you, or that Eevee behind you. You have my word'' He spoke with a strong warm tone, one that screamed friendly. He took a step forward and when he saw that nether reacted he took another but froze when her growling got louder.

Not taking her eyes off the human, Artemis spoke to her younger brother (When I say count down to go, I'll jump at the Human you will run and don't look back) Just as Apollo was about to argue back she cut him off (NO LISTEN TO ME) she yelled, startling the other Eevee into silence. She sighed as she spoke again (I promised Mom and Dad that I would take care of you) Artemis sent Apollo a soft smile, taking her eyes off of Naruto for a split second. (and I plan… to… do… just… tha-) She was cut off as she collapsed, her strength leaving her, her blood running out across the grass, her breath coming out in short wheezes.

(ARTIMES!) Yelled Apollo as he ran to her side, licking her wounds, trying to stop the blood. (PLEASE DON'T DIE) He screamed, his young and childlike voice stricken with grief (We've already lost mom and dad) He nudged her side his tears wetting her silver fur. (don't leave me too, you're the only one left you can't die. You always were the strongest out of the family, come you're invisible, I could never beat you. If you die I'll seem really weak and we can't let that happen.) he tried to laugh but it just came out like a wet series of breaths. (Don't leave me alone sister.) He whispered, the despair think in the air (I don't want to be alone) He dropped like a dead body beside his sister, listening to her breathing, they were coming fewer and fewer now. (please) His voice barely a whisper on the wind but the wind carried to Naruto, breaking his heart.

''Screw this'' Declared Naruto as he rushed forward, his Aura powering up along with his Psychic. He came to a sliding stop right next to the badly bleeding Eevee and when her heard the weak growling he snapped. ''Be quiet!, if you want your sister to live let me take a look at her!'' His loud and demanding voice silenced any protest. Mainly because of the volume but also because of the confusion of how he knew they were related. Apollo's eyes widened when Naruto's hands were coated in a soft pink as he ran them over Artemis's body. Right before his eyes all of the critical wounds closed up, leaving behind her blood coated silver fur.

Soon Naruto slumped back on his ass, sweat dripping down his brow, breathing heavy but with a happy smile. After taking a few gulps of air, he gave Apollo a tired smile. ''I've stopped the bleeding and closed all of the main wounds. She is unconscious, she should however wake soon but she will live'' He summed up, giving Apollo his Vulpixy grin.

Apollo looked up at this Human with his mouth agape. Was that **Heal Pulse ,** a Pokemon move?! How did a Human know a Pokemon move?! His dad always said that it was impossible unless they were a (Aura Guardian) he breathed out in an awed tone. Naruto chuckled as he nodded his head while reaching over the scratch Apollo behind the ear. The young Pokemon purred in bless at the action and pushed into the hand, wanting more. (Wait) He said pulling back (Can you understand me?) He asked, looking the blond trainer in the eye.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his vulpixy grin still in place from earlier. ''Yeah, I can understand most, if not all, Pokemon because of my mastery over my Aura.'' He stuck his hand out to the brown Eevee, making the small Pokemon look at it in confusion and curiosity. ''My name's Naruto Uzumaki Ketchum, it's nice to meet you Apollo'' He tilted his head to the side while scratching his chin ''That is your name right, sorry if I got it wrong. Might of misheard it in the excitement'' He gave Apollo a sheepish grin.

Apollo nodded stupidly, an Aura Guardian, a really life Aura Guardian. And _Aura Guardian_ was right in front of him and saved his sisters life. Wow!. (I've always wanted to meet an Aura Guardian after our dad told us about them when we were kids) He shook his head while looking down at his sister, happy that she was breathing easy, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest. (Never thought I would have the privilege to meet one though) He mused.

Naruto laughed for a bit before calming down, already feeling his energy come back to him. His vitality always stunned him and everyone around him but he wasn't complaining and neither will his wife said one of Professor Oaks assistants, before his female co-worker punched him with a blush. Whatever that meant. After a few moments of silence Naruto spoke up again ''I'm sorry to ask this but why was she in such a state anyway? What happened?'' He asked but regretted it almost immediately when he saw Apollo's eyes darken while he continued to watch over hi sister's sleeping form.

Apollo spoke with a dangerous tone, his voice almost an animalistic growl (Our last _Trainer_ ) He spat out the word word with such anger it almost made Naruto flinch (Decide a no longer wanted us after we lost against a stronger trainers Pokemon and released us straight after the battle, still wounded) He finished with his teeth bared in anger, an anger one so young should not be able to produce.

Naruto's hand was clenched so hard he bled, his red life giving liquid coating the already blood stained grass an even darker shade of scarlet. ''What was his name and what did he look like'' His voice was so low, it sent chills down Apollo's spine, the slightly fire red glow his eyes held just added to the feeling.

Getting were he was going with this, Apollo was more then happy to describe his last trainer (He has dark blue hair and purple eyes. A pink shirt and brown cowboy vest, black jeans and white shoes. His name was Damien) Apollo smiled with a dark satisfaction when he saw the rage in Naruto's eyes, His old trainer was going to get what he deserved.

Naruto shock with rage. He was going to find this dirt bag and make him pay, _dearly_.That was a promise and you know him, _he never goes back on his word._ He took a few deep breath to calm himself before he spoke again ''Hello Artemis, I know you've been awake the whole time. I would like to give both of you an offer that I would be honoured if you accepted'' The Shiny Eevee slowly sat up to look at Naruto, wincing every now and then and nodded her head after licking her brother in thanks. ''Now, you both know that I'm an Aura Guardian and I would like to ask you two to join my team''

* * *

 **AN: And that is chapter 7 done and dusted. I have had a lot of time on my hands as of last so it thought that writing and realeasing a new chapter after the response last chapter might be a nice thing to do for all of my readers:)**

 **This Marks three more chapters before the poll for Gen II Pokemon is down so get in there quick before you loss your chance, you never know if your vote will be the one to tip the scales.**

 **I would like to say Thank you to 'Have A Little Feith' for the idea of the names for Artemis and Apollo for the Eevees. I would also like to than k everyone that submitted an idea for names, I promise, if I did not use your name now I will try to use it for future captured Pokemon.**

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Name: Katsu**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Level: 89**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Name: Amaterasu**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 79**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Shiny Vulpix**

 **Name: Masami**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 64**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Espeon**

 **Name: Apollo** **-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: In Contact**

* * *

 **Species: Umbreon**

 **Name: Artemis-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: In Contact**

* * *

 **Species: Haunter**

 **Name: Kage- Named by The Zombie 3xecutor**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Dratini**

 **Name: Virgo- Named by Crazy Dragon Ninja. Thank you Man!**

 **Held Item: Unkown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **I would Like to thank all of you guys for sticking around for this long for my first book. It warms the heart to see so many friendly people on this site still. Thank you.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Until then, Thanks for Reading**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	8. Making waves at Cerulean City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto, that honor belongs to Game freak, Nintendo and Masashi Kishimoto Respectively.**

 **AN: Hey my peeps, how are you lot today? That's good! but if your day was a bad day then, it get better trust me. Life has it's ups and downs but don't let the bad things define who you are as a person, live for the good. Push through and show everyone how awesome you are and how badass and amazing you can be!**

 **I would like to reply to a few reviews that I read so if you want to skip this then i'll see you at the bottom. Anyway on with the messages!**

 **Guest: This guest said something about the names of the Eeveelution Siblings. If you are still reading this then you need to make an account because I feel weird not having a name to address in this type of situation. You said that the names for the two were wrong but i do have reason for the names. I'ma drop some knowledge on yo ass real quick; Apollo and Artemis are twins in Greek mythology, with Artemis being the eldest while Apollo was the youngest. Another reason was because Apollo is the god of the sun, among other things, Espeon's Pokedex entry calls it the 'Sun Pokemon'. Plus i don't want Naruto to have a shiny Espeon, the thing looks like it was dipped into a bucket of florescent green paint and called a shiny. Artemis is also the goddess of the moon, among other things, and just like Espeon's Pokedex entry, Umbreon is called the 'Moon Light Pokemon' So it all really fits together.**

 **AirdaIII: No, Naruto will not carry around Seven Pokemon on him at once, He will rotate them in and out of his team when it is needed, though he may gain the ability to carry more then the usual six. I haven't decided yet. I hope that deal with any doubts you may have.**

 **This is one to both; Have a Little Feith and Selet: First I would like to thank the both of you for your kind word about my story, it really means a lot to me :). Secondly, I would also like to thank the both of you for pointing out the mistakes I made with ''Might have his Heard it'' (WOW!) and my miss spelling off Espeon, which I think I spelled as Espon. It was extremely embarrassing to have miss those mistakes but you two just very nicely showed them to me. Thanks guys! your beyond awesome!**

 **Reviewer Reply done:**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Route Four, Next day:

Misty watched as Naruto practically skipped with happiness as they walked down the dirt road of Route Four leading to her home town of Cerulean City, She felt an overwhelming sense of despair when she thought of home and her sisters but was quick to shake the feeling off. Anyway, Ever since Naruto had come out of the forest holding two strange Black and gold Pokeballs he had been prone to mood swings. One minute he was happy, incredibly so, then he was sad and anger, repeatedly clenching and unclenching his fist, as if he wanted to hit something or someone. Whenever she or Brock had asked Naruto what was the matter he would just flash the both of them his usual grin and say ''Don't worry about me I just need to pay someone back for his generosity'' His voice was so sickly sweat that it was more then likely going to give his travelling companions diabetes if they heard it to often. It was rather unsettling to be honest but the orange haired trainer knew she had nothing to fear from her friend. However, ever despite all of this she couldn't help but wonder…

What type of Pokemon were inside of those strange 'Luxury balls' That Naruto held? Cause whenever she asked she would just get his Vulpixy grin and whisper of ''It's a secret!.'' Damn did that piss her off but not as much as the almost continuous blush she got whenever she saw his handsome face get like look.

Naruto, however, was completely oblivious to the looks of both his travelling companions as he walked in front of the pair with a spring in his step while humming an unidentifiable tune. 'My first Pokemon after leaving Pallet Town. One is even a shine too! How lucky am I' He thought to himself in giddy with excitement. 'I still need to scan them with Dex though to find out what level they are and what moves and abilities they might have' His hand clenched slightly, causing Misty and Brock to look at his back with concern 'Just you wait _Damien' H_ e practically spat out the Name like it was poison. 'When you see Apollo and Artemis again, you'll regret abandoning such awesome Pokemon' Naruto concluded with a deadly grin in his mind.

Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out his custom made, black and orange Pokedex, Dexter. He also unclipped the two new additions from his team and held the shrunken balls in front of him as he flipped open his Dex. He pointed the in-built scanner and waited for the information to pop up on his screen as he clipped Apollo and Artemis's Balls back onto his belt.

Naruto's screen flared to life as it showed him Apollo first, he muted the volume as to keep them a secret from Brock and Misty as the two walked near him.

 **Species: Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon**

 **Name: Apollo**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Level: 14**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Ability:** **Anticipation**

 **Info: A Pokemon with Anticipation will 'shudder' upon entering a battle, if an opponent has a move this is Super-Effective against it, or a One-Hit-KO move such as; Fissure, Horn Drill, Guillotine or Sheer Cold. It only activates when the Ability-bearer switches in, not when an opponent switches in.**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Tackle** **– Normal-Type**

 **Quick Attack** **– Normal-Type**

 **Swift** **– Normal-Type**

 **Baby-Doll Eyes** **– Fairy-Type**

 **Dig** **– Ground-Type**

Naruto nodded with satisfaction, quick a nice move sat for his level. Plus, he has a rare Hidden ability, now that was awesome. He switched over to the page with Artemis's information and was just as shocked and blown away with what he found.

 **Species: Shiny Eevee, The Evolution Pokemon**

 **Name: Artemis**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Level: 27**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Ability: Adaptability**

 **Info: Adaptability increases the effectiveness of S.T.A.B (Same Type Attack Bonus) moves from the usual 1.5x to the 2x.**

 **Known Moves:**

 **Growl** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Tackle** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Sand Attack** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Swift** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Quick Attack** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Bite** **–** **Dark-Type**

 **Covert** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Take Down** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Double Team** **–** **Normal-Type**

 **Shadow Ball** **–** **Ghost-Type**

 **Retaliate** **–** **Normal-Type**

Naruto almost lost his footing when he finished reading but he quickly caught himself before his face met the dirty road of route 4. He waved off the curious and concerned looks that Misty and Brock sent him. Boy were they going to be mad when he showed off his awesome and cool new friends. He just hoped that Artemis was a bit more like her brother by the time he introduced her to Brock, She sure did live up to her name in it's regards to men in general. He was lucky that she trusted him enough the listen to what he had to say because he healed her.

'Cross that bridge when he come to it' Concluded Naruto as he played out various scenarios of Artemis meeting Brock, all of which ended painfully for the Pewter City Gym leader, out of his mind for the moment. His focus set itself on his next gm badge and the training he was going to put Apollo and Artemis through. While they were powerful for normal trainers at this level, they were going to have some trouble fitting in on his already Elite Four level team.

He was also looking forward to introducing Amaterasu to Brock and Misty. The only reason was quite the doozy, he really needed to find her a mate the she approves of and soon, or things are going to be a pain in the ass during later years. He really hopped he found one soon, he hated dealing with his Charizard when she was like this. She should be fine in a few weeks but she was going to be terribly Moody and grouchy.

* * *

Just Before Cerulean City:

After a slight but of silent and peaceful travel, the trio of adventures reached a split in the road with a sign posted before just before. Walking up, Brock read out the signed to his two travelling companions and friends. ''That road leads to Cerulean City'' He pointed to the right ''Well, I guess that means we're heading the right way.'' Just as he was about to continue on, something else on the sign's bottom right hand corner caught his eye.

Misty looked a little disheartened at the mention of their destination, as her face dropped and eyes lost their sparkle slightly, along with her happy and fiery Aura. Something that Naruto picked up on as soon as it happened. He turned his head to her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder, Whatever her problem was was obviously troubling her and he would lend support wherever he could. Misty just gave him a happy but nervous smile and shook off his concern.

Naruto gave her his own reassuring smile and patted her shoulder before walking forward to Brock's side. ''What's this'' Asked Naruto when he saw what his tanned friend was looking at. ''Gary was here, Naruto is a Loser!'' Naruto just stared at it for a few seconds with a blank face, not displaying any emotions. ''Well'' He said as he stood from his hunched position to read the note. ''Isn't it nice that I'm always on Gary's mind.'' He sighed in mock sadness. ''I'll just have to tell him that I like girls next time I see him'' Naruto shook his head as he walked towards where the sign directed them. ''I'm gonna have to think of a way to let the guy down gently, he may be a cocky douche but no one deserves to have their heart crushed'' He shrugged helplessly as he put his hands behind his head, fingers interlocked.

Misty and Brock just stood there with mouths agape at the unexpected response. Seriously, where the hell did that come from?. Was there some bad blood between the two Pallet town trainers or was this just some petty rivalry?. Both looked at each other and shrugged just as helplessly as Naruto did. Must be another of Naruto quirks they decide as they ran to catch up with the disappearing form of Naruto Uzumaki-Ketchum.

* * *

Cerulean City Outskirts, Three Days Later:

''Narutoooo'' Whined Misty as she dragged her heels in the dirt slightly behind the blond trainer and Brock. ''Do we really have to go to Cerulean City'' She begged, her voice a pleading tone. Naruto sighed as Misty suddenly appeared right in front of him and Brock, holding her hands out as if she was about to get on her hands and knees. ''Can't we just go to Vermilion City? It's right near the water and there's lots of neat Pokemon pokemon there and you can watch all the giant yachts pull into the harbour.'' She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, turning her head to the right. ''And there's a little park way up on the hill where you can sit a watch the sun set'' She let out a dreamy sigh, blushing red. ''Oh, that's so romantic.'' Naruto looked at her with deadpan eyes and crossed his arms while tapping his foot. She spun around, her teal eyes sparkling just like when the sun hits the sea. ''It's much better then Cerulean City so, Lets get going!'' She cheered with her fist in the air.

Brock shuffled on his feet as Naruto just stood there tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed over his chest. Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, causing Misty to slump over in defeat. Walking up to her, Naruto grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him. ''Misty'' he called out to the orange haired water-specialist. ''I need all of the eight badges to join the league, one of the badges is in Cerulean City. I have to go there.'' Naruto sighed at the dejected look on Misty's face. ''How about, when we get there we immediately go to the gym so I can have my battle then we leave straight afterwards on to the next city. We won't have to stay any longer then necessary. Is that all right with you Misty?'' Naruto proposed, he didn't like making his friends do anything against their will but this was a needed stop, he needed that Badge.

Misty didn't say a word as she looked down at her shoes before nodding slowly while muttering a small ''Thank you Naruto'' She knew she was being selfish but she just didn't want to see them again any time soon. Dear god the humiliation that await her at the evil hands of her sisters. However, deep down, see was also slightly afraid that if Naruto saw her sisters and their beauty the he wouldn't want her to accompany him anymore, Why would anyone what to travel with the ugly duck anyway? Despite how crazy that sounded in her head, Naruto would never do anything like that!, She couldn't help but feel a slight bit of worry at the notion.

Naruto's face broke out into a massive smile at the nod before it quickly turned sheepish as he scratched the back of his head and looked over at the silent cook of their group. ''Sorry to ask this of you Brock, but could you please get all of the supplies that we need while me and Misty go to the Gym?'' Naruto asked, his grin still in place.

Brock chuckled as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner ''Sure, not a problem.'' Naruto sent Brock a thankful Thumbs up with his Vulpixy grin making him look very much like to Pokemon he had in his possession, This look was very quickly becoming his trademark.

Naruto stepped forward and pointed out to beyond the horizons in a rather dramatic fashion. ''On to Cerulean City, double time'' He shouted as he broke out into a sprint, his friends close at his heels, telling him to slow down. He, however, ignored their shouts as he laughed joyfully...

He was so close to his second badge he could almost taste it!

* * *

Cerulean City, Later That Day:

The trio walked through the empty streets, taking in the sights as they passed over the bridge connecting the City in a nice look. ''So'' Naruto said as he looked around, absent-mindedly noting the quiet streets. ''This is Cerulean City'' He concluded, looking at the silent Misty.

Brock nodded as he to took in the sights. ''Yeah. Pretty nice place isn't it?'' He commented, as the three came to a cross section. ''Well'' He said as he took the left path. ''I'm off to get some supplies, good luck with your Gym Battle Naruto. I'm rooting for ya'' He shouted over his shoulder as he throw a wave at the two.

Naruto waved back with a happy smile at the support, turning to Misty, he spoke to the shuffling girl. ''Would I be right in assuming that you're from Cerulean City?'' Naruto asked, almost rhetorically and when he got a nod he pressed on. ''Would I also be correct in assuming that you know where the Gym is?'' His eyes narrowed ever so slightly when he got a nervous nod this time, guessing that the reason why she didn't want to come back was inside that gym. ''Can you lead me to it'' He asked politely, thinking up way to make it up to Misty for forcing her to come here, despite her wanting not to.

Misty nodded, getting increasingly nervous and anxious at what was to come. She turned to the road leading to the right and without a word, started to lead Naruto to his up coming gym battle. And too her sisters, the sisters that she just knew were going to pick on her right in front of her friend. God how embarrassing was this going to be, she was probably going to have to fight Naruto as the gym leader herself! If the last time she saw the gym was any indication. Also, going on Naruto last fight that she had watched, she might as well give him the badge now but her pride and stubborn attitude prevented her from doing such a thing. Her name was Misty Waterflower and she wasn't going down without a fight! Even if it was a fight with the person of her affections.

Naruto smirked as he saw Misty's steps get more and more confident. He whispered a small ''That's the Misty I know'' Without even realising he had said it. He never did like seeing his friends upset and seeing Misty come back from where ever she was was might refreshing, Now he could fight the gym leader with a clear mind as excitement built up in his belly.

He just hopped that the Gym leader was a nice person and a good battler.

* * *

Right in Front of The Cerulean City Gym:

After a few minutes of walking, the two came to a stop just after an arch way of trees that led to clearing. In the centre of the clearing stood a big beige building topped with an orange and pink roof. A giant Dewgong was plastered at the front in a rather obnoxious way along with the words 'Cerulean Gym' printed in the wave like rim underneath the massive Pokemon.

Misty came to a sudden stop, promoting Naruto to do the same as he sent her a questioning look. The orange haired trainer gave Naruto a nervous smile and pointed towards the Gym. ''Here it is'' She said weakly, ''Cerulean City Gym'' Misty finished while looking at Naruto. She hugged herself with her arms wrapping around her waist as she looked down. ''You just have to fight the gym leaders in there to get the Cascade Badge'' She provided in an attempt to off put Naruto piercing look as his eyes tried to bore their way it her own.

Naruto silently walked up to his usually fiery friend and pulled her into a hug, to which she sputtered and grew a health red on her face, though she didn't try to pull away. ''Misty?'' She called out as he rested his chin atop her head, she gave a grunt of acknowledgement. ''What's wrong? Ever since I mention Cerulean City, you've been very quiet and withdrawn.'' Naruto grasped her shoulders and pushed her away from him to take a look at her face, his eyes locking with her beautiful and emotive teal orbs.

Misty closed her eyes for a few minutes before sighing and nodding at his question, willing to finally speak about what was troubling her. ''The day that you saved me was also the day that I left home. That home is the Cerulean City Gym where I am one of the four Gym leaders.'' She looked up at Naruto to see that he was paying full attention to her, which pleased her greatly. ''I have three older sisters called; Daisy, Violet and Lily. All of which were increasingly beautiful, together they are called the 'Sensational Sisters'. They would taunt me about how I'm the ugly duck' of the family mercilessly almost daily. They don't care about Pokemon battling and only like performing those stupid water ballets or dances or what ever they're called!'' She snapped at the end before calming herself down, sighing in frustration. ''I left in a temper, claiming that I would never come back here until I was a Water Pokemon Master. I'm not really looking forward to seeing them again but I will put up with it because you are me friend.'' She claimed passionately and nervously looked at Naruto again when she didn't hear anything from her usually talkative friend.

Naruto just stood there staring at Misty with a thoughtful look on his face as she scratched his chin, as if contemplating something. Just as Misty was about to call out to the blond trainer, he spoke up. ''You're sisters are liars'' He said with a firm and confident voice. Misty just looked at him in confusion, wondering what he meant by that, she didn't have long to wonder as Naruto open his mouth again. ''While can't say I seen a lot of females, I can say with the utmost confidence that you, Misty Waterflower, are one of the few truly beautiful girls I know'' Misty's blush from earlier returned full force from his deceleration. ''Especially your eyes'' He said as Misty's blush reached dangerous levels.

Misty brought a hand up to stroke the bottom of her eyes with light hands as she breathed out ''My eyes?'' questionably. Flattered and timid, not a normal set of emotions seen on the more often then not fiery and stubborn trainer.

Naruto nodded almost sagely as he spoke with an unwavering voice, completely oblivious to what he was doing to his female companion. ''Yes your eyes, they look so much like the ocean that you so love, plus, the tend to do this sparkling thing when ever you're happy'' He gave the scarlet faced Misty a soft smile, not like his usual Vulpixy grins and Misty was quick to decide that she like these a lot more then his normal look.

Misty stood there as Naruto took casual steps towards his second gym battle, staring out blankly, her face just as bright as the morning sun. Did this idiot really just say all of those things to her and act like it was nothing!?. You can't say things like that to a lady and not expect them to not feel greatly flattered or massively disgusted, depends on who's give out the complement really. In this situation, it was more the former and it both pleased and embarrassed Misty greatly. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she ran to catch up with her blonde haired friend as he entered the gym, trying to ignore the rapid beat of her excited heart and the lingering warm from both his words and his touch.

* * *

Inside the Cerulean City Gym:

As soon as the two entered through the glass door, their eyes were assaulted by the combined voice of possibly a hundred different people. Naruto and Misty looked at each other, one with the look of confusion and amusement while the other had a look of shame and annoyance, don't really need to tell you which one was which. Deciding to follow the hall to the source of the voice, the pair turned a corner and walked into the dark main room of the gym.

Misty face-palmed when she saw what was making the crowd so crazy. Naruto on the other hand couldn't help up let out a few giggles. Because, stood there waving to the cheering audience were three females that looked similar to the last.

Misty sighed with dismay as she looked down from where she and Naruto stood overlooking everything. She turned her head to look at the blond and had to hold back the impulse to punch his lights out when she saw that he was sniggering, at what though she was not entirely sure. ''Naruto, those three down there are my sisters. The one with the blond hair with the same eyes as me is Daisy, she's the oldest and second most mature, right behind yours truly. Next is Violet, the one with the blue hair and reddish eyes, she doesn't normally pick on me but she is still annoying most of the time. Finally is Lily, the one with pink hair and lavender eyes. She is the most childish out of the four of us.'' She listed off to Naruto while he looked over the sisters with an analytical eye as they walked off stage and down a door to the left.

Naruto stood to the side while pulling Misty with him as the crowd funneled out of the stands a towards the front doors, all the while talking about what a great show that was. Naruto saw Misty clench her fist out of the corner of his eye and gave her arm a supportive squeeze to which she smiled at.

When the crowd had finally dwindled down to a few people, Naruto decide to follow after the sisters, Misty right behind him, to challenge them to a match, if they be willing to of course. Besides, Misty said she was also a Cerulean City Gym leader so if it really came to it then he could always challenge her. He had wanted to fight her for a while anyway, plus, it would be a good time to see if his secret training with his secret Pokemon paid off.

The two walked down the spiral stair case at a steady pace, no communication between them but Naruto understood why, Misty was preparing herself for meeting her sisters again so soon after she had run off without looking too weak. ''Wow!'' Naruto exclaimed as they reached the bottom of the stairs. ''It's like an aquarium down here'' He ran over to the glass with childlike excitement as a pod of multicoloured fish swam by.

Misty shook her head with a smile, he sure was a happy and Carefree guy, that Naruto. Her smile however dropped as she heard the unmistakable voices of her sisters grow louder from down the hall as they walked the direction o the pair but had not seen them yet. Naruto appeared right beside Misty's side, having felt her mood decline slightly, an act the Misty surprisingly took comfort in.

''Misty!'' cried Lily when she saw her younger sister stood along with a rather hot blond next to her in front of her, Daisy and Violet, making the rest of the Sensational Sisters finally take notice of the two. Lily ran up to Misty with a taunting smile. ''Like, what are you doing here, it's, like a surprise to see you here so, Like, soon, didn't you like say that you weren't gonna like come back until like you are a 'Water-Type Master.' Like?'' She looked over at the onlooking and unnamed blond as he stood slightly to the right with his arms crossed and a blank face.

'So that's why she was so dead set against coming here. I'm sorry Misty.' Naruto thought to himself with guilt, Though did have a giant sweat-drop on his head, how could anyone use the word 'like' so much in one sentence.

Daisy was the second one to run over as she throw her arms around Misty's shoulders and brought her in close. ''And like, how is that totally hot blonde over there?'' She smiled a teasing smile when she saw her younger sisters face gain a slight pink tinge to it. ''Is he, like, your boyfrieeeend'' She whispered teasingly, her smile only grew in size when Misty's cute pink launched in to a beautiful scarlet as she sputtered in embarrassment.

Unlike her sisters, Violet walked towards the mysterious blond that came in with her sister. ''Hello'' She said cheerfully when she was close enough. ''My name's Violet Waterflower'' She wrapped the towel that she was using to dry her hair around her neck while sending the young man a friendly smile. ''What's your name'' She asked as the tall blond let his arms loose from their crossed position on his chest.

Naruto sent Violet his normal Vulpixy grin, causing the second-eldest of the Waterflower siblings to blush at the attractive male. Naruto mentally breathed a sigh of relief, secretly happy that she didn't share the same speech mannerisms as her sisters. ''Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Ketchum from Pallet town and I am here to challenge the Gym for a Cascade badge'' He spoke with a strong and polite voice, a happy smile on his face. That smile, however, dropped with he heard her groan out in annoyance. ''What's wrong?'' He asked with a guarded tone, thinking the she was dismissing his challenge.

Violet let out a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her long blue/lavender hair. ''Not another from Pallet Town'' She sighed again while shaking her head. ''Seel!'' She called out as a white and small Pokemon waddled it's way to her side. Seel open it's mouth, causing it's tongue to roll out and present a blue tear drop looking object. ''Here'' She said as she grabbed the small blue medal looking object. ''This is the Cascade Badge, take it, it's yours. With all of our in the PokeCenter we couldn't really have a battle.'' She said as she presented the Badge to Naruto. ''Besides, none of use really want to battle anyway, not after we got completely destroyed by two other trainers from Pallet Town'' She shrugged helplessly, her hand still outstretched with the pal facing upwards, Naruto next badge in her hand.

Naruto looked at Violet with narrowed eyes, feeling only slightly insulted but incredibly pissed off. He took a calming breath to prevent himself from yelling out in rage, even if Misty was at odd with them, they were still her family and he didn't want to insult them, despite the growing urge to. ''No thank you, I want to earn my badge not have it given to me from pity, laziness or lack of spirit on the leaders part.'' He said after a few moment to collect himself, his tone dead with a hint of anger to it. ''Thanks but no thanks'' Naruto said sarcastically as he shook his head at Violet and turned to walk away, leaving one shocked Sensational sister standing there with her arm still held out like an idiot.

Just as Naruto was about to leave he heard Misty's voice call out to him. ''Naruto!'' She ran up to him, having seen the byplay between Naruto and her Sister. Naruto turned around to look at his friend with questioning eyes. ''If you want to get into the Pokemon league, then you have to collect all eight badges. You know this so why did you reject it when Violet offered you the Cascade Badge?'' She asked curiosity, thinking about what his answer was more then likely going to be.

Naruto looked at Misty with fierce eyes and a burning determination. ''When I set out on my Pokemon journey, I said to my Mom and Grandfather-figure that I would prove to them that my Pokemon and me were strong. We were going to prove that to the world and bring fame to my home town by becoming Champion of all the regions. I know that I can't achieve my dream if I can't enter the league but to truly achieve anything, to _truly_ feel like it mattered, then you have reach your goals with blood, sweat and tears. Short-cuts and cheats are the ways of the pathetic and Weak-willed. I am not weak-willed, I will become Champion, I will achieve my dream and I promise to you and to anyone else that wants to hear it. I, Naruto Uzumaki-Ketchum, will not take the cowards way out, that's a promise of a life time!'' He moved his hand in a sweeping motion from left to right.

Misty listened with wide eyes, the pure certainty in his voice awed her. He had full confidence in himself and Pokemon. To be honest, it made her feel warm and hot at the same time. She gave Naruto a grin, her face a red that she hadn't noticed yet. ''In that case'' She spoke casually, as if talking about the weather before she pulled out a Pokeball and pointed it at the stunned Naruto. ''I, Misty Waterflower the forth Sensational Sister and leader of the Cerulean City Gym, accept your challenge on my Gym for the Cascade badge'' She shouted dramatically as Naruto grinned back at her, his eyes almost glowing with excitement, his earlier frustrations all but forgotten.

Naruto nodded with a thumbs up as the two made their way back towards the pool. Both Misty and Naruto took their positions, Misty on a red floating island in the pool while Naruto took the blue one across from her, three yellow foam island floated about between the two. 'Probably for non-Water-Types' Naruto thought to himself as he quickly made a plan to combat the Water Pokemon that were almost guaranteed to appear.

The two looked at each other I silence for a while before Misty spoke up, her voice carrying over to Naruto from across the water. ''This is a Trainer vs Gym leader battle. We will both only use two Pokemon each. The winner is decided by whose Pokemon faint first or who surrenders. That all right Naruto? You catch that?'' She called out, and smiled when she saw him nod with out a word. ''I was planing to challenge you to a battle but I didn't think it would happen this soon'' She enlarged her chosen Pokemon's ball and got into a throwing position.

Naruto just smirked as he reached for one of the Luxury balls clipped to his waist and enlarged it, making Misty all the more pumped, she was finally going to see what he had caught and what he had keep a secret from her and Brock. Naruto got into his own throwing position, his right arm posed as if he was reaching for a sword on his left side, his left arm just above his right, his hand covering his face slightly.

Naruto looked at the Pokeball in his hand with a soft warm look. 'Only had you for three days and your determination to become strong as truly impressed me. This is our first battle together and I do hope it goes will-' He cut himself off as both he and Misty threw their pokeballs high into the air, calling out the name of the Pokemon inside.

''Lets do this Apollo/I call Staryu!''

* * *

AN: Boy I hope that this chapter has got you lot pumped for the battle next chapter. I will try to make it the best one yet as the two Pokemon facing each other do not have a massive gap between their levels.

This Chapter indicates that there is only two more left before I take down the Poll for Gen II and put up the Poll for Gen III. If you have any Ideas of wants in the next poll, be sure to send me a PM or write a review. you never know, you're might just make the cut.

* * *

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Name: Katsu**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Level: 90**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Name: Amaterasu**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 79**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Shiny Vulpix**

 **Name: Masami**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 66**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Espeon**

 **Name: Apollo** **-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 14**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Umbreon**

 **Name: Artemis-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 27**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Haunter**

 **Name: Kage- Named by The Zombie 3xecutor**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Dratini**

 **Name: Virgo- Named by Crazy Dragon Ninja. Thank you Man!**

 **Held Item: Unkown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **I would like to thank each and everyone of you that has stayed around for me first attempt at writing. I am aware that I am not the best and more then likely never will be but it is nice to have such an awesome reader-ship in you lot. You Guys are amazing! Thank you so much!**

 **On one last note, If you like my writing the be sure to check out my other story 'The Primordial Uzumaki' and tell me how you think.**

 **Anyway that's it from me.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	9. Discovery of a Hero's Weakness

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

* * *

 _The two looked at each other in silence for a while before Misty spoke up, her voice carrying over to Naruto from across the water. ''This is a Trainer vs Gym leader battle. We will both only use two Pokemon each. The winner is decided by whose Pokemon faint first or who surrenders. That all right Naruto? You catch that?'' She called out, and smiled when she saw him nod with out a word. ''I was planing to challenge you to a battle but I didn't think it would happen this soon'' She enlarged her chosen Pokemon's ball and got into a throwing position._

 _Naruto just smirked as he reached for one of the Luxury balls clipped to his waist and enlarged it, making Misty all the more pumped, she was finally going to see what he had caught and what he had keep a secret from her and Brock. Naruto got into his own throwing position, his right arm posed as if he was reaching for a sword on his left side, his left arm just above his right, his hand covering his face slightly._

 _Naruto looked at the Pokeball in his hand with a soft warm look. 'Only had you for three days and your determination to become strong as truly impressed me. This is our first battle together and I do hope it goes will-' He cut himself off as both he and Misty threw their pokeballs high into the air, calling out the name of the Pokemon inside._

 _''Lets do this Apollo/I call Staryu!''_

* * *

Now:

With a flash of white light, the two Pokemon where sent launching to the floating island in front of their individual trainer. Misty was momentarily thrown off by the strange name, not knowing a Pokemon called that. Her confusion vanished when the beam of white light shaped itself into the adorable brown Eevee Pokemon. Well, most Eevee were adorable, this one however seemed to bare its ivory teeth and take the stance of a hunter.

''Naruto!'' She called out to her challenger, ignoring the background gushing of her sisters over the cute Pokemon. ''It's that Eevee, Apollo it think you called it, one of the ones you caught when we were on our way here?'' Misty asked, she was sure it was, seeing as the Pokemon had came out of the strange balls that Naruto had on him.

Naruto nodded with a cool and calm look, proud of the shape and form of Apollo, the last three days of training obviously showing despite Artemis distrust of him still. 'She is going to be a hard case to win over' He thought to himself as an image of the cold and detached to everyone but her brother shiny evolution pokemon flashed through his mind. 'I'm just lucky Apollo was able to convince her to join and at least listen to me in battle' Boy did that discussion take a while, after a lot of promises and pleas from both Apollo and Naruto, Artemis had finally cracked and accepted his proposal.

''Oh and by the way, he's a guy Misty'' Naruto spoke out, off handedly giving the piece of information to the orange haired gym leader. ''Anyway'' He called out as the battle ready look in his eyes made the two multicoloured orbs glow slightly for a brief second before they froze over into the eyes of a veteran. Something that confused Misty because she was well aware that he was a new trainer.

That however was not the thing that caught her eye the most thought. New she knew she had seen it for sure now, his eyes had lit up, literally lit up, as in she saw them glow a dark blue for a split second. Just like when he was about to fight Brock back in pewter city. She had shrugged it off as the angle of the light hitting his eyes weird but now, she wasn't so sure.

''Lets start this party, aye Misty?'' Despite his hard but calm eyes, she could still hear the warm and friendly tone in his voice. She nodded her head without a word as her sisters looked on, waiting to see if the 'ugly duck' of the family had improved since the few weeks she had been gone.

Misty jumped in first, deciding to try and throw Naruto off with the sudden assault. ''Staryu, jump into the water and dive down the use **Rapid Spin** '' Her star fish pokemon let out a grunt as it followed her command to the letter without hesitation, jumping into the crystal clear pool with a splash, sending water everywhere.

Naruto and Apollo both tensed as their eyes darted around, ready for anything. Naruto soon spotted a shadow appear on the surface of the water and rapidly increase in size. ''Apollo, jump when I say now and use **S** **wift** downward immediately afterwards.'' Naruto whispered to the brown pokemon who nodded with a small nod, having easily heard his trainer with his sensitive hearing. He would not mess up his first battle with his nice and amazing new trainer, this was his chance to prove to both himself and Naruto that he had improved from that weak Eevee he found crying in the forest.

''Staryu, NOW!'' Misty yelled as she punched the air with her left fist, a confident smile on her face. The star looking pokemon shot out of the water with startling speed, spinning in the air towards the still Eevee who stared at his approaching target.

Naruto watched as Staryu got closer and closer to Apollo and just as the pokemon was about to hit, He called out the signal and set the plan in motion. ''Now!'' Apollo reacted as soon as he heard the voice of Naruto and leaped high into the air above making Staryu miss and stop in confusion. Energy formed around the air-born Eevee and took the shape of several yellow stars.

(TAKE THIS) Yelled Apollo as he sent them at his opponent with a jerk of his head. The stars shot down, leaving a glowing trail behind them as they flew towards their target.

Misty narrowed her eyes as she waved her arm from left to right in a sweeping motion. ''Staryu dodge and use **Water Gun,** quickly!'' She called out her counter attack and just like before, her Pokemon acknowledged the command with a grunt and got to work.

The star Pokemon ducked and dodged almost every single attack but the last one stuck it right in the jewel on it's face, sending the Pokemon flying back with smoke from the impact. Staryu quickly corrected itself in mid-air and shot out a high pressured line of water towards the still air-born Eevee while landing on it's island.

Naruto almost winced at his error as Apollo took the attack directly to the chest and was sent back, slamming into the wall with a cry. 'Crap' Naruto cursed to himself. 'He couldn't dodge because he was in the air and took a strong attack' He stopped beating himself up when Apollo sent him a stern glare as he shot up to his feet, his fur soaked and a limp.

Naruto nodded with determination as Eevee hobbled over to him and took the same stance from before with laboured breaths. ''Apollo you alright?'' Naruto asked with worry in his voice, his face the same as before.

(Of course I am! Who do you think you are talking to?) Came the snappy and irritated comeback from the younger Eevee sibling. Naruto almost let out a chuckle, Apollo sure had changed from the polite and shy Eevee he had found in the forest three days ago, it showed that the Pokemon at least trusted his trainer enough to show himself.

Naruto did shake his head though as he called his next attack. ''Apollo, use **Baby-Doll Eyes** to lower Staryu's attacking power!'' This time he couldn't stop a small chuckle as Apollo let out a small growl of rather inappropriate and crude words at him but he still did his order.

The Eevee's eyes grow watery and it's lip began to tremble as a couple of sniffles came from the small pokemon who could feel his male pride slipping away as the three watching sisters all let out a combined 'Aww' at the cuteness.

Misty had to force herself to remain quiet and contain her own squeal. She was Misty Waterflower and she was strong, fiery, tomboyish and proud but most of all. She did not squeal, scream, giggle or blush! Except with the blond idiot that managed to force all of the things she normally didn't do out of her. Not that she was mad or anything but still, it was embarrassing!

She cleansed those thoughts from her mind as focused on the battle once more. Misty could easily see the discomfort of her Staryu as it snuffled from side to side, trying to avoid those damned puppy eyes that were making it feel bad from inflicting pain on such a cute Pokemon.

Naruto smirked as he watched his plan working out perfectly. ''Use **Quick Attack** combined with a normal **Tackle** Apollo'' He spoke calmly as to not let Misty hear from her spot across the battlefield. Apollo's eyes hardened as they lost the watery eyes, replaced by irate icy orbs. Naruto almost winced at that look, he was going to get it from his youngest Pokemon after this battle, he just knew it.

Apollo crouched low to the floating island as a layer of white energy covered his fur and seemed to be dragged into his body. With a cry, Apollo burst forward, the water behind him rippling as the yellow float island was sent back a bit by the force. The brown Evolution pokemon flew above the water towards the still Staryu who stood there confused from the sudden change happening so fast.

Before it, Misty or her sisters had time to comprehend what was happening, Apollo slammed into the star fish Pokemon, the sudden wind force making the water around them ripple and swirl slightly. Misty watched with wide eyes as her Staryu was sent flying back with a crack on it's gem.

The Water-type Pokemon shot past Misty and collided with the wall behind her. The star fish Pokemon was seemingly stuck to the wall as it's bright red gem started to flicker for a bit before it went completely black as it slid down to the ground with a weak groan.

Misty raised her Pokeball at the downed Pokemon in a daze, the red beam bringing the unconscious Pokemon back to her side. 'For only having the little guy for a few days' She looked at the heavily panting brown Pokemon with wonder and shook. 'He sure is powerful.' She thought as she clutched her second chosen Pokemon tightly.

She locked eyes with the blond opposite her, forcing down the blush that she knew was coming. She sent him a smile and a nod as she opened her mouth to speak. ''Well done Naruto! This is one of the Pokemon you caught on route four right?'' She asked with a cute, as Naruto secretly thought, questioning look on her face.

''Yeah, I've had Apollo for the past three days'' He reached down to scratch the tired Pokemon behind his ear, making the small thing purr as it's right hind leg jerked in pleasure, despite him being in pain from the attack he had received to his chest from earlier. ''This little guy just loves to train so I take him and most of my other pokemon out to go training earlier in the morning before either you or Brock are awake yet.'' He explained to the forth Sensational Sister who nodded with 'oh' look on her face.

Misty held her Pokeball out to Naruto in a challenging manner, her usual self-confident smile present on her face. ''No matter how strong you are, I will defeat you Naruto! My pride as both a Gym leader and a water-type specialist depends on this!'' She declared loudly with a determined and cocky look on her face as she reared her arm back to throw her next Pokemon.

* * *

In The Stands Watching:

The Battle:The three 'Sensational Sisters' looked on with wide eyes, they had seen Misty battle multiple times before and it was pretty boring to watch. The youngest Waterflower just didn't seem the really put her all into any of the previous battles but this time, it was different. The look in her eyes, the smile on her face and even her stance. All three could tell she was having a lot of fun, despite losing at the moment.

''Like, Wow!'' Spoke Lily as she looked at the 'Ugly Duck' of the family. ''Misty is soooo Like, enjoying herself down there!'' She almost squealed at the look on her sisters face.

''Oh My God!'' Cried Daisy as she covered her mouth with her hand while bouncing in her seat excitedly. ''She so Like has a crush on that hot blond!'' Her eyes went half lidded as she looked at the only male in the building at the moment, her look full of a strange emotion. ''Not that I can like, blame her. He is sooo Like, _Hot._ look at his blond sunny hair and amazing body!'' She moaned as she closed her eyes. ''I would just _Love_ to inspect him for one of our water ballets!'' Daisy purred the words while licking her lips.

The silent Violet just blushed at the suggestive tone in her sisters voice, clearly picking up on the not so hidden massage. Though, she couldn't deny wanting to inspect the hot and attractive blond herself. For the Water Ballet of course! What else would she do it for anyway? Not for her own burning needs, that's for sure. Or that's what she convinced her mind to think, though the heat between her legs were a completely different story.

* * *

In The Pool Below:

Naruto suddenly shivered as a weird feeling washed all over his body, making him fear for his purity for a moment. He looked down at his heavily panting and damaged friend who stood there with an iron resolve, wanting to prove himself Naruto suspected. That was the only reason he wasn't calling him back right at this moment. He knew that feeling of wanting to show someone who took the time to actually take care of you and train you that their effort was not a waste.

He nodded with respect at the small brown dog, admiring his determination. Apollo seemed to sense what he was looking at as the Pokemon looked at him from over his twitching with pain shoulder. Naruto could clearly see the grin on the Evolution Pokemon's muzzle and grinned back as he got into a loose stance with his hands by his sides and his legs shoulder width apart.

(We Got this Naruto!) Apollo barked out, trying to hide the pain in his tone with joy and encouragement.

Naruto knew what he was doing but nodded his head with a smirk anyway before looking back up at Misty as the Fiery trainer threw her Pokeball with a shout of ''Starmie! I choose you!'' The spinning red and white exploded with energy as the silvery beam shaped it's self into Misty's chosen Pokemon.

The Evolved form of Staryu grunted as it flexed it's body, it's gem glowing brightly, prepared for battle. Deciding not to play the waiting game again, Misty decided to push the advance, not allowing Naruto nor Apollo any time to recover and gain any type of breathing room.

''Starmie! End this quick with a **Water Pulse**!'' Yelled Misty as she pointed at her wounded opponent, wondering why Naruto had yet to call back his injured Eevee.

An orb of watery blue started to hover and increase in size in front of the purple star as each of his eight appendages curled around the attack. With a cry, Starmie sent the ball launching at the panting form of Apollo, a circle of water shooting out from around it.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he looked at the quickly approaching ball as swirls of blue water were left in it's wake. His gaze drifted towards Apollo, quickly thinking up a plan. That was until he saw Apollo trying to not place any weight at all on his back right hind leg. 'Probably sprained or Arceus forbid, broken. That's gonna limit his mobility a lot and seeing the speed of Misty's first attack, this is gonna be Apollo's last move' He thought Grimly as he face the predicament he and Apollo were in.

He sighed with regret before his eyes hardened with strength and determination. His right arm flashed out with his finger spread wide at Misty's side, his stance as strong as his slightly glowing blue eyes, ''Apollo use **Swift** **!** Tare through that **Water Pulse** and continue on to Starmie!'' He shouted out with excitement on his face and in his voice.

This time, instead of sending them in a burst, Apollo let out a continuous stream of golden star after golden star, each impacting the orb of water. As the two collided the crater of the room of covered by smoke as the force of each attack battled for dominance.

Apollo let out attack after attack each as strong as the last. Though Naruto could see the frequency of each star start to lower as Apollo began to suffer from exhaustion. Suddenly the smoke was ripped apart as the spinning sphere of water cut through the weaken resistance from Apollo. Who just slumped down to the foam floor of his island, panting as his eyes turn to swirls, signalling his unconscious state.

Using his inhuman reaction-time and reflexes, Naruto grabbed his Pokeball and recalled Apollo just as Starmie's **Water Pulse** slammed into where the Eevee stood only moments ago and exploded out in a shockwave of water.

Naruto looked at the black and gold ball in his hand with a warm smile. ''You did awesome Apollo. All of your training pulled off. Take some rest, you defiantly deserve it'' He whispered softly, pride clearly detectable by everyone that heard him speak. He raised his left are as he looked back at a confused Misty and Starmie as they looked around for Eevee, not knowing Naruto had recalled him on account on their vision having been blocked by the smoke. ''Apollo passed out from exhaustion before your attack hit him so I recalled him before it hit and caused extra damage'' He clarified as Misty lost her confused look, gain a victorious smile on her face at the news.

He didn't wait for Misty or anyone to say a word as he grabbed the second Luxury ball in his possession and bring it up to look at it with with firm eyes, the release trigger facing towards him as he enlarged it. ''Artemis, I know you don't trust me at the moment. Or anyone really. But I would be honoured if you give me a chance to prove myself to you. I promise I will not let you down.'' He brought his arm back as his eyes hardened with fierce determination and battle resolve then he threw the ball without even a grunt.

''Fight with me, Artemis!''

The ball burst open with a flash of white just like any other Pokeball but something strange and rare happened afterwards. A shower of golden sparkles followed the beams, each twinkling in a rather beautiful display.

As the white light finally disappeared, an Eevee just like the last appeared before everyone. This ones colour however, was greatly different from the brown coat of the one before. A glossy and shiny silver glinted as the light traveled along the soft looking coat, red eyes firm and ready, along with it's stance. Just like the one from before, It looked ready for battle.

* * *

Up In The Stands With The Sisters:

''Like, Wow'' Breathed both Lily and Daisy together as their eyes sparkled with delight at the stunning display. Though Daisy did have a strange glint in her eyes along with the mesmerized look as she started to breath slightly deeper then normal.

''Is he, like, a pokemon performer'' Asked Lily as she kept her eyes on the handsome blond as the golden lights seemingly danced around his form, making him look cool with his arms crossed and majestic as his face lit up from the stray sparks and stars.

Violet spoke up before Daisy had a chance to speak her no doubts less then pure thoughts. ''No, I think he is only a trainer.'' She then gained a thoughtful expression as she crossed her arms under her ample breasts while still looking at the blond below them. ''Though, he probably could if he wanted to. His pokemon are perfectly well taken care of, I mean look at that coat! I wonder why it's silver though, his last Eevee was brown like most'' She questioned at the end, no sure about the reasons why this one was different from the one from before.

Daisy voiced her thoughts to the pair as Violet prepared to force down the blush she know was more then likely to come. ''I think that it's silver because it's a very rare version of the Eevee called a 'shiny' or something I wonder where he found one like that. They are amazingly hard to find.'' She said her shocking normal thoughts as Lily continued to watch Naruto while Violet just looked at her with wide eyes, something Daisy picked up on. ''What?'' She asked to the second eldest of the family.

Violet's mouth worked for a bit as she looked for the right words to say. ''um, well. It's just that you didn't say anything lustful at all which is surprising because you normally do around boys like Naruto nor did you say 'like' anywhere. Something you do a lot which is insanely annoying by the way.'' She said to her blond sister with her eyes still wide.

Daisy sent her a mock hurt look as she dramatically put the back of her hand to her forehead while she wailed. ''I am deeply wounded by your words sister! I only say like so much because it annoys both you and Misty a lot.'' Then she sent Violet a teasing grin as her eyes went half-lidded again. ''If you want me to say anything 'Lustful' as you said then I most certainly can. I want to feel his tight muscles that he hides under his clothes, I want to see just who long his sword is, I want to fist his golden hair as he drives into me again and again and agai-'' Her voice went lower and more sultry each time she said the word 'again' She probably would gone on for a little bit long if she wasn't suddenly cut off by the hand of a dangerously red Violet. Daisy laughed in her mind, taking great pleasure in the successful teasing and joke.

'Thought' Daisy thought as images of the act started to fill her mind. 'I won't mind actually getting to ' _know_ ' him when he gets a little older. No matter how unbelievably hot and sexy he might be, he isn't worth the jail time. Six more years then maybe.' She determined as she licked her lips absent-mindedly while looking down at the only other blond in the room, ignoring the red face of her sisters, both having seen her seductive act. 'Oh yes, I can't wait for six more years. I'm sorry Misty but you will have a compaction on your hands, more then likely not just from me but a lot of other girls that blonde can pull.'

Numerous females, both girls and women, across the world sneezed simultaneously wondering who could possibly talking about them.

* * *

Back Down in the Pool Below:

Naruto shivered as he suddenly feared for the safety of his innocence and willed his body not to try and cover his already clothing cloaked crotch. He forced the feeling away as he tried to focus on the up and coming fight, the first battle with eldest Eevee sibling.

Seeing Misty's confused and slightly awed look, he decided to explain the different colour scheme of his still growling silver Eevee. ''I can see you are confused about why Artemis looks so different fro her brother. It's the same reason why Masami is a yellow Vulpix instead of a normal orange and red Vulpix. Artemis is a Shiny pokemon, meaning that not only are their colours different but they are also at least two times stronger then their normal counter-part.'' Naruto sent the shock Misty an eye squinting grin, making him look just like the Vulpix he mentioned. ''So that means that this is going to be a hard battle on your part. I hope you are ready because me and Artemis will be coming at you with full force'' His silver Pokemon's growls increased in volume as if agreeing with her trainers claim before she barked out a series of short yips.

Misty just smirked back, accepting the challenge and the battle.

(Don't get cocky Human, I'm only doing this because Apollo asked me to give you a try) She almost growled at the person behind with a cold voice, something only Naruto could pick up on. Said blond just sweat-dropped at the emotion or lack there of towards him along with the barely hidden hostility at him.

Naruto sighed as he thought about the sate of his and Artemis relationship, then he forced it out of his mind as a problem he had to deal with at a later date. ''Artemis, start this off with a **Retaliate** and avenge our fallen Apollo'' Cried Naruto dramatically as Artemis's growls started to become dangerous at the mention of her brother's state.

Her silver body was coated in an aura of red, her rage almost manifesting outside. With a cry of (This is for Apollo you bastard!) She cleared the distance between her and the still dazed Starmie in an instant. Before the purple star or it's trainer had time to react, the silver and red blur crashed into Starmie and dealt the deadly blow, having been used after the defeat of someone else on the team. Artemis was sent air-born by the force as Starmie was sent flying back, marks and scars all over it's body.

Starmie corrected itself in the air and face towards it's silver opponent, ready for battle despite the severe damage done to it's body. Artemis narrowed her eyes with anger, her rage fueling her attacking-power, her anger caused by the condition of her brother even if he wanted to battle.

Both Misty and Naruto called out their next attack. ''Artemis, Use **Shadow Ball** full power!/Lets go Starmie, use **Bubble Beam**!''

Artemis open her mouth as dark energy gathered in her maw and started to take the shape of a perfect orb, shadowy whips falling from the attack. Her opponent's body glowed an aqua blue as the energy focused to the central top point.

Misty's eyes widened at the Ghost-type move, defiantly a kill shot against her Psychic-type pokemon is she ever saw one, especially with the double damage from Artemis being a shiny. 'Crap!' She thought as the orb continued to grow in size, worrying both her and Starmie.

Naruto smirked and so did Artemis strangely as he shouted out the go ''FIRE!'' He yelled as his silver Eevee let loose her attack, a small horizontal ring left in it's wake as it shot towards Starmie with startling speed.

Misty panicked as the no doubt knock out attack rocketed towards her injured Pokemon. ''Starmie, Go!'' She yelled out in desperation, a last ditch effort to win the match. Starmie grunted as a steam of bubbles shot at the fast approaching ball of dark, but to it and Misty's dismay, the attack merely cut through the beam like a knife through butter not even slowing in the slightest.

Starmie tried to curl in on itself as the ball exploded, dealing super-effective damage with a mighty bang making the wind pick up suddenly as everyone but Naruto covered their face to protect themselves from the sudden change.

When everything calmed, the results were show as Misty let out a started cry. Because there, bobbing up and down in the water lifelessly was her Pokemon, littered with cuts and bruises, it's normally pink gem an unsettling black. Naruto cheered out in victory and was just about to hug Artemis before she recalled herself to her Pokeball without even a grunt. He pouted in disappointment, faintly hearing a squeal from some where to his far right, before he whipped it off his face and walked over to Misty once he had reached the side of the pool and got off his floating island.

Misty recalled her passed out Starmie, absent-mindedly noting the fact the Naruto and her sisters were walking towards her as she whispered thanks to her Pokemon's ball. ''Well,'' She sighed as Naruto came to a stop in front of her. ''Well done Naruto. You won the Cascade Badge fair and square.'' As hard as she tried, she couldn't help but let disappointment leak through her genuinely happy mood at her friend's victor.

Naruto picked up on Misty's hidden feelings almost immediately as he sent her a comforting grin to which she sent him a reassuring smile. As they seemed to have a silent conversation, both completely missed the approaching trio of Waterflowers until they were right on top of them. Literally in Naruto's case as a beautiful blond bullet rammed into his side, almost sending him and his assailant in to the water next to them but Naruto was able to catch himself as he wrapped his arms around whoever shot at him with a flying hug.

Just as he was about to yell and push the person away, his world exploded with bliss as a soft and warm hand rubbed his cheeks. Right on his Whiskers. Against his will, Naruto let out a low noise from the back of his throat, something that sounded shockingly similar to a Purr. He shuddered as the petting got stronger while he heard multiple high pitched squeals of 'Kawaii!' Sadly, none of that mattered as he let the pleasure overwhelm him while he nuzzled into the source while only one thought was in his mind.

'Dear god! Whoever this is, Can I keep them?'

* * *

 **A/N: And this makes Chapter 9! I am very sorry for the long wait as well as the short chapter but I had a lot of trouble planning out the battle with the lack of moves. To be honest, I'm not to sure about the battle even now bu hey, I hope you guys liked it.**

 **Also, the next chapter marks the end of the poll for Gen II Pokemon so be sure to get in and add your vote before it its taken down.**

* * *

 **Species: Lucario**

 **Name: Katsu**

 **Held Item: Lucarionite**

 **Level: 90**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Charizard**

 **Name: Amaterasu**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 79**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Shiny Vulpix**

 **Name: Masami**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 66**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Espeon**

 **Name: Apollo** **-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 21**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Umbreon**

 **Name: Artemis-Named by Have a Little Feith, Thanks!**

 **Held Item: None**

 **Level: 28**

 **Status: With Naruto**

* * *

 **Species: Haunter**

 **Name: Kage- Named by The Zombie 3xecutor**

 **Held Item: Unknown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **Species: Dratini**

 **Name: Virgo- Named by Crazy Dragon Ninja. Thank you Man!**

 **Held Item: Unkown**

 **Level: Unknown**

 **Status: Not yet caught**

* * *

 **So, before I go I would like to thank each and everyone of you that has followed this far. You guys are awesome! And I hope to see all of you in the next Chapter, Hopefully up quicker then this one was.**

 **Anyway that's it from me.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter**

 **Like it**

 **Fav it**

 **Review it**

 **do what you want with it**

 **just don't flame it**

 **See you in the next Chapter, Peace**


	10. Technical Problems at Poke Tech

HEY EVRYONE! It has been so long since I have uploaded an update to this story. You guys and gals have been so awesome when it came to your support and I can't thank you enough. I really means alot to see how much people have been locking forward to the next chapter, and here it is! I am back baby!

But before we get to the story I am going to reply so some questions that have been asked by some of you.

 **Malicious Hero: Ash does not exist in this story, though I have got ideas about the subject sooo, look forward to that! Also in regards to your question about Gengar... you'll just have to wait and see won't you? I have got to have some secrets to keep people interested.**

 **Zanzar:** **Thank you for the offer, it really means alot to me. I will hit you up soon to hopefully bounce some of my ideas around. if the offer is still available. As for your question, No the ratting will not change. Just to be safe really.**

 **Aureslifer:** **Really? Personally, I've always thought that Eevee looked like a small brown puppy of cute.**

 **PikachuXdigimon:** **I already have** **the revealing of Naruto's past and powers planned out. I do hope you enjoy it when it happens because it ain't happening for a long time** **.** **  
**

And That is all of the questions for the moment. Now, on with the chapter that took way to long.

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

* * *

Three weeks later...

Naruto squinted his eyes and clicked his tongue in annoyance, the thick fog that blanketed the forest he was in making it harder to see then normal. He was sure that they had gotten lost, even if the self proclaimed expert navigator, Brock, stated otherwise. Naruto's eyes glared at the back of said gym leader as the older male flipped his map around for a _fifth_ time! Just as he was about to open his mouth to more then likely snap at their guide, the man stopped and turned to him and Misty with a wide grin.

''I thinks it's time for a lunch break!'' He declared as he hoisted his backpack off his shoulder and placed it onto the grassy floor of the forest. Before Naruto or Misty had a chance to to get a word in, Brock knelt down to reach into his back. Both the fiery red-head and golden blonde blinked in shock as the older trainer pulled out an entire table, cloth, plates and chairs, casually turning to them as if he didn't just do what he did while cradling a coffee machine. ''I tell ya, their isn't anything as refreshing as a cup of one hundred percent genuine cerulean coffee''

Naruto raised an eyebrow while brushing off Brock's act of pack mule magic, it wasn't the weirdest thing he had ever seen. He did live with a shape-shifting demon kick-ass fox in his jut, which also taught him a lot of abilities that shouldn't be impossible for a human. So yeah, boy was that one going to be a hard to explain along with the whole 'not for this world' thing.

Anyway, was he keeping that in reserve for three weeks? Seriously? Or did he just buy a lot to sneak off with when he left Naruto and Misty to go to the gym and face the three sensational sisters on their own. Just thinking of the trio of women almost made Naruto shiver, his thoughts drifting to his right pocket where a piece of paper resided, untouched since the eldest Waterflower placed it their with a kiss on the check and a whisper of 'Call me when your legal'. Even thinking of what that implied made his face light up in a red that put Amaterasu's, his Charzard's, flamethrower to shame.

Unknown to him, Misty saw his hand drift to his pocket and the blush on his face. Her eyes clouded with a type of jealously she was unfamiliar with. With a huff, she crossed her arms in front of her chest, trying to ignore the feelings she got from the image of her sister kissing the whiskered blond. Though, she was grateful, even if it was a very _very_ tiny amount, for her sister Daisy finding out about Naruto's little… Purr problem, something he demanded she not tell anyone about.

Brock sent the two a smug grin, completely oblivious to the wandering thought of each of his travelling companions. ''It is truly a shame that you two are still too young to have any,'' The stone-type trainer let out a mock sigh as the two looked at him again, his grin still in place as he reached into his pocket. ''well, it just means more for me, can't let this go to waste.''

Naruto shook his head with a scoff at the statement about being too young to drink coffee, of all things. I mean really, kids his age were aloud to travel around the world unsupervised and carry around tiny balls containing monsters of incredible destructive capabilities. But he wasn't aloud coffee? can't really argue with that logic can you?

His attention was soon focus on a small, purple can that was placed in front of him, read slammed with a jolly cry of ''How about some Prune juice!''.

Leaning close, Naruto made a face of disgust, before taking a step back, reluctant to even think about trying the horrid drink. ''Huh, I would prefer to suffer from dehydration to be honest'' He joked with a weak chuckle, hopping that there was a second option. Past experiences with the disgusting taste almost making him gag at the memory alone.

Luckily for him, Misty agreed with his statement, even though she hadn't openly said so. ''How about some herbal tea?'' She asked innocently, her head cocked to the side. Naruto had to stop himself from pulling her into a smothering hug, of both thanks and at how adorable she looked. Didn't stop him from sending her a grateful smile and a cheerful thumbs up though. Images of a fellow trainer from Pallet town flashed through his mind, her name shared with the main typing of her Pokemon starter.

With a nod, Naruto turned back to look at Brock with a grin, his mind lingering on the subject of one of his childhood friends. ''Now that sounds like something I wouldn't mind having''

The man's shoulders slumped for a second before he turned around and reached into his bag. ''Alright, fine. Your just lucky I brought my-'' With a quick twist, Brock spun around to face the two, holding a white kettle and cups decorated with a few drawings of random Pokemon and a cry of ''Official Pokemon tea set!''

Naruto forced the urge to face palm down, feeling that it would probably insult the chef of this rag-tag team So instead, he released an almost inaudible sigh, as Brock babbled on about have some sparkling Mt. Moon water and special Kalos crapes. Which then made Misty go starry eyed, saying how she loved Kalos things, talking about how they were so romantic. She was brought crashing out of her day dreams when Brock cleared his throat.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Naruto cut him off by tuning around with a wave. ''Don't worry Brock, I'll go get some fire wood.'' To which Brock relied with a thankful nod, even if Naruto didn't see it.

-LineBreak-

With his arms behind his head Naruto walked down the foggy path without a care in the world. His steps didn't falter for even a second as a sudden weight landed on his right shoulder or when tails wrapped around his neck and fell to his chest. All he did was reach up and scratch behind the ears of his self-released shiny Vulpix, Masami.

''Hey girl'' He greeted his Pokemon with a grin and a soft tone. ''Decided to keep me company ay?'' The blond chuckled at the content nod he received from the purring mess of six tailed fox on his shoulder. Shaking his head, Naruto looked forward only to see a strange light glowing in the distance. The fog, not only making it harder to see but also making the image rather creepy. ''Wonder what that is over there?'' He asked his pokemon partner, not really expecting a response aside from a moan of disappointment as he stopped his petting.

Masami shrugged from her position on Naruto shoulder while resting her head in Naruto soft golden locks, her eyes sparkling with the need to know, or to sleep. Naruto wasn't to sure on which but knowing the fox for as long as he has, it was or likely to be to latter then it is to be the former. So with a sigh, Naruto walked forward at a quicker pace, his curiosity having gotten the better of him.

As he got closer, he was able to make out the shapes for five people surrounding an another kid… on a treadmill looking at pictures. He absent-mindedly noted Masami perk up, fully awake. The group seemed to be asking the kid questions, insulting the poor boy every-time he got an answer wrong and threatening to speed up the machine.

Everyone their seemed to be wearing a blue blazer, blue pants, white shirt and red tie along with the same crest embroidered above their heart. After looking at the sigil for a moment, the image bounced around Naruto's mind for a moment, looking for a name to add to face. With a click of his fingers, the name rolled off of Naruto's tongue in a quiet growl. ''Pokemon tech'' The school for idiots that think learning from books beats the real thing. What made it worse was that if you graduate from the 'prestigious' academy you were aloud entry into the indigo league without having to go collect the eight badges.

The school as basically a giant skip the line ticket.

Naruto hated that, it made the real trainers out there feel like all of their time and effort was wasted because some snobby rich brats couldn't be bothered to leave the warmth of their mansions or leave their servants behind Probably because they didn't know a thing about taking care of themselves in the real world.

Despite his grievances with the school and it's systems, he couldn't stand by and let someone be bullied. Call it a hero complex if you will. So with that in mind, Naruto made work of his stealth trainer and silently approached the five bullies before coming to a stop about arms length away.

''What is going on here?'' He asked calmly, his face blank, though his eyes laughed when the group jumped away with a collective yell, and even a rather girly scream from the seeming ring leader. After a few moments of silence, Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously with Masami growling on his shoulder, his threatening gaze making his eyes look like they were glowing a dark stormy grey. Everyone in the clearing played it off as if they hadn't seen it, more then likely the dense fog playing with their minds.

Pulling themselves together, the gang of students looked at Naruto with contempt. The red head of the group of pretty hair coloured guys gave Naruto a dismissive wave. ''Nothing's going on here'' The arrogant boy sent Naruto a shoo motion, his friends backing him up, his earlier scream of manliness seemingly forgotten. ''Mind your own business, this is a private training session.''

The way he said training put Naruto on edge as he watch the boy they were _training_ pick himself off the floor, having fallen off of the treadmill at Naruto's sudden appearance.

A green haired feminine looking boy, actually, they all looked pretty girly to Naruto. Especially the boy with the long blue hair. Anyway, the boy decide it was his time to back up his boss and get his own lashes in. ''There's no room in are school for idiots that don't even know Pidgey's evolution'' The boy spat out in disgust, glaring at the down cast blond on the floor. ''We have to maintain standards''

Naruto ignored the comment as he walked over to his down fellow blond ad offered the boy his hand. After a moment of staring at the offered help the kid accepted it and to his shook, Naruto yanked him to his feet with a strong jerk. He was sure he would've fallen over again if it was for the teenage looking whiskered blond laying a supporting hand on his shoulder.

''You lot are from Pokemon Tech right?'' Asked Naruto as he looked back at the assembled group with his calm but intimidating gaze. He closed his eye with a hum, ignoring the superior the thou looks of the fives' face.

Thinking that the brute would bow down to his betters now that he knew just who he was addressing. ''The school of snot nosed brats too weak for real life'' Just like that, their grins were replaced with angry scowls, their rage rising when Naruto sent them a taunting grin. ''what, were you given special entry thanks to your daddies?''

Before the five could even begin to think of a retort, another voice interrupted them. ''Yeah! You tell them Naruto!'' Came the strong voice of one Misty Waterflower as she stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips with a victorious grin.

''Hey Misty'' Naruto acknowledged the sudden appearance of his companion without even looking at her. Misty pouted at that, it was almost as if he knew she was there the whole time. Which totally ruined her cool entrance.

Ignoring the greeting, she glared at the five boys across from her and Naruto as she walked to stand right beside her blond friend. ''You better stop bullying that kid or else you'll have to answer to us!'' She held up her fist to emphasize her point.

Naruto chuckled at his friends threat, his posture still relaxed and some what lazy. He knew this wasn't going to turn into a fight, these guys would more then likely make some sort of excuse and leave with their tails between their legs. ''We don't fight losers like you, you are so far beneath us our are worth lick the dirt on our boots'' Insulted the leader as he and his gang turned around, dismissing them like they were below him in both status and skill. ''See ya back at the tech Joe'' He called back to the last remaining with a grunt.

The now named Joe smiled happily as he waved at the retreating form of his fellow Academy students. ''Yeah, see you later'' he replied with a joyful tone that made Naruto look at him weirdly. Seeing the taller blond face, Joe just smiled at him innocently. ''What?'' He asked as Naruto just shook his head.

''So those are the infamous tech students?'' Spoke the voice of Brock as the man walked up to the group dressed in a frilly apron while stirring something in a bowl he was holding.

Naruto looked over his left shoulder, ignoring Masami suddenly jump from his shoulders and into the open and waiting arms of Misty and promptly fell asleep under the gentle touch of the smiling girl. This had become the norm whenever his lazy fox had appeared when Misty was around.

Still scratching the purring Masami, Misty looked up at Brock with a question in her eyes. ''You mean Pokemon tech right? isn't that the school were pokemon trainers can skip getting badges and go straight into the pokemon league when the graduate?'' She asked Brock who nodded in confirmation.

Naruto looked towards the still happily smiling Joe for a moment. ''Were is Pokemon tech anyway? I doubt those _Temes_ would like to wander to far from home.'' Naruto declared, some of his old dialogue slipping through.

Blinking once, Joe just raised his hand and pointed out towards where the five boys had disappeared into the mist. Before anyone had a chance to question Joe, a voice, sounding from what seemed like a speaker grabbed their attention.

''Today's lesson of fog battle tactics has now ended. Tomorrow's lesson will be Secret Snow Styles!'' As the monotone voice of the lady echo throughout the clear, the thick fog surrounding the four trainers and one pokemon began to lift. Each second revealing more and more of a rather beautiful and huge mansion like building.

Joe's head dropped as an aura of depression fell on him. ''Guess that means that I'm gonna be a snowman tomorrow. Again.''

Having heard Joe's muttered claim, Naruto turned around to look at the now sad looking boy. ''Are those guys always picking on you like that?'' he asked, disbelief colouring his voice. Which only grew when Joe muttered that his 'friends were only trying to help him. Taking a moment to actually process what the boy had said, Naruto almost screamed out in shook. ''You think those guys are your friends!''

Joe looked at Naruto in defiance, even if it was a weak show of it. ''Of course they are! Why would they push me so hard to succeed if they weren't my friends?'' Joe asked, trying to defend the actions of his friends.

The group of travelling trainers looked at Joe in shock before Brock shook his head. ''You sure do have an optimistic view on things. To see those guys as your friends...''

Still stroking the softly sleeping Vulpix, Misty decided to ask a question of her own to the slightly disgruntled Joe. ''Do those guys treat everyone like that or are you the only one they want to 'Succeed'?'' The way she said succeed almost made Naruto chuckle, she was clearly not believing the story. Not they he could blame her.

Joe shock his head side to side. ''No'' He said as he looked her in the eyes. ''They treat everyone in the beginners class like this. The classes are so hard that some even have to be held back another year.''

Naruto raised an eyebrow, he had heard about that though he didn't really believe the claim at face value. Neither did professor Oak, though he and his teacher may have been of bios opinion when it came to travelling. ''Wait, you said you were in beginner class right''

Joe nodded ''Yes, beginners have the same qualifications as a trainer who has earned two gym badges, the intermediate has the same a four, advanced has six. And if you graduate then you can enter the Pokemon league without having to travel.'' Joe scratched his chin for a moment. ''There is one guy that has been in my class for so long that no one tries to help him, they tend to just leave him alone.'' Joe finished while looking off to the side at a lone person sat below a tree reading, looking to be fairly old if his grey hair was any indication.

Moving the sleeping Masami to her shoulders to allow her free use of her arms, Misty lean forward towards Joe. ''What do teachers say had this 'help' that everyone's been getting?''

Joe just shrugged helplessly. ''I'm not even sure if they know about it at all. They don't say anything if they did.''

Naruto looked towards the school with narrowed eye. ''Who is the one that started this training. I'd like to discuss something with them.'' He asked, looking at Joe out of the conner of his eye.

Joe answered his question by reaching into his into his blazer pocket and pulling out a photo to show the three. The picture showed the back view of a girl with long, chocolate coloured waist length hair and a lone honey coloured eye from the side shot of her talking with someone off to the side. ''Her name is Giselle''

Naruto nodded and began to make his way to the grand front doors of the institute, a flare of his aura and Masami was prodding along right by his side with a jaw popping yawn, despite her sharp and ready eyes. He ignored Misty ask Joe why carried a photo of his tormentor around and Joe's reply.

His vision was focused solely on finding this Giselle and giving her a piece of his mind. Though he secretly hopped she would provide some challenge, something he hadn't gotten once yet. Some times he really regretted training his Pokemon so hard.

Nah, It was worth it. He though with a grin as he walked through the grand rose wood doorway.

-LineBreak-

''So Joe…'' Naruto drawled out as he, Brock and Misty were lead through the identical halls by the Pokemon tech student. ''This Giselle, she's in the beginners class right?'' At the younger blond's nod, Naruto pressed on. ''Which means she's the same as someone with two gym badges. Correct?'' He asked, mainly to clarify what he heard early.

Joe shock his head negative, confusing Naruto and his gym leader buddies who were listening in. ''No, in most cases that would be right. Giselle however is the top of the class, which means she is closer to someone with three badges.'' Joe explained to the trio as he guided them through a door leading to a room full of some strange bulky looking computers.

Walking into the room, Naruto looked around looking at the rows and rows of computers with a raised eyebrow. Deciding to find out about them in a minute, Naruto's eyes scanned the room, taking note of the shelves full of Pokeballs along with the large open space just a little bit deeper in.

'Probably used for practice battles or demonstrations' Thought Naruto as he looked back at Joe when the boy started to speak again.

''Giselle always practices here on her own'' He made a sweeping motion with his hand, leading the three deeper into the room. ''It doesn't really matter if you beat her in a fight, it won't matter to her. Here at pokemon tech, your skill means more then your record.'' Joe finished warningly, his eyes staring right at the nonchalant blonde who sent his own smirk with his arms behind his head.

With his smirk still in place, Naruto shrugged his shoulders. ''That's fine with me, I've only got two badges and won five battles ' _though I have only ever been in five battles_ ''' He added to himself, proud of his winning streak.

Joe looked at Naruto with wide eyes full of disbelief. ''You plan to challenge the top student of my class when you only have _two_ badges!'' Joe closed his eyes with a scoff and shock his head, arms crossed over his chest. ''Even at the bottom of my class, I could handle someone with two badges'' While Joe may not have meant his words to come across as they did, it sound incredibly rude and arrogant. Well, he was a Pokemon Tech student so may be he did.

Either way, even if he did or didn't does not matter because his words invoked a reaction from three of the four in front of him. Naruto's eyes narrowed very slightly, Masami growled lowly so that only Naruto could hear her, even if he was the only that could understand her whisper 'asshole'. Misty, however, was the most reactive at Joe's claim.

With a fire in her sea green eyes, Misty stomped closer to the still slightly smug Joe, her fist raised menacingly at the boy. ''Hold it right there!'' She growled out. ''I was trained how to be a pokemon trainer at the cerulean city gym! Are you telling me that you can beat me!?''

With a smirk, Joe turned to a near by machine and started it up while taking a seat. ''Cerulean eh? That gym specialises in water pokemon right?'' He asked as his screen lit up in a display of colours, everyone crowding around him to see what he was up to.

Misty nodded for a second before she realised what he said. ''Wait?'' Misty asked, looking at the seated boy. ''How could you know that?'' She bit out with irritation lacing her voice. ''What!?'' she snapped when she heard Naruto snicker to her side.

Just as Joe was about to talk back, Naruto laid a hand onto Misty's shoulder. His other one reaching into his pouch, he pull out a small hand book and flicked through the pages before seemingly finding what he was looking for. With a grin, Naruto turned the worn looking journal to the red-faced girl. Showing her an image of the Pokemon she used against Naruto and their typing.

''It's in the handbook for new trainers Misty'' Naruto said to her with a small smile of amusement. ''Almost every trainer has access to this thing.'' His face turned thoughtful as he placed the book back into his pouch. ''though not many seem to even know about it'' He finished with a srhugg, not quite understanding why someone with jump into a battle without any information about their opponent.

That point had been bashed into his head by the strangely silent fox he kept hidden in his gut. Why was he so silent anyway? Naruto had yet to hear anything from the great demon in the past month. To be honest, it was worrying him.

His shock his head slightly when Joe started to talk again, his back still facing them. On the screen was two pokemon with blue bars near their name. The back of a Weepinbell and the front of a Starmie, like they were in a battle. ''I've always beaten them in the simulation'' He claimed as his Weepinbell on screen flashed and Starmie's bar started to drain rapidly before fainting. Just like the board of a real gym battle.

Naruto hummed as Brock scratched his chin in thought. Leaning closer to the screen, Misty narrowed her eyes, the grinding of her teeth was almost loud enough to make Naruto worry about her jaw. Joe turned his head to look at Misty with his smug smile.

Naruto winced and inched back slightly when he saw her eyes flare with anger. Having known Misty for the past month, he knew that look all too well.

''What is this?!'' She hissed through clenched teeth. ''This crappy piece of fake crap is just a load of crap!'' Reaching down to her belt, Misty pull up an enlarged Pokeball with a vicious grin on her face, not noticing Brock slowly backing up along with Naruto. ''If you think your so good then why don't we prove it in _real life_ with a _real_ opponent''

Seemingly unaffected by her anger, Joe slowly stood up, that look still on his face. ''Fine, but you'll be sorry''

-LineBreak-

Just as Naruto guessed, the large empty space near the back of the room was made for indoor battles. Clearly demonstrated by Joe and Misty as the two stood facing each other, Pokeballs ready. Naruto and Brock watch on the side lines, one to support his friend, the other to do that and see how a student from the 'famous' Poke tech handled a real opponent. Not some crappy machine that is a load of crap, as Misty put it.

''I'm gonna beat you so bad! I have the reputation of my home to protect.'' With a twirl, Misty threw her Pokeball. Just as the ball came to a stop, the familiar white beam burst from the red and white sphere, soon taking form of her chosen Pokemon. ''Misty calls Starmie!''

Off to the side lines, Naruto leaned over to his taller friend, Masami who had patted herself on his shoulders again, grunted at the movement. ''Why does she always speak in a three person fashion when ever she is in a battle?'' He asked Brock, not really expecting an answer. Which he didn't get anyway.

Back on the field, Joe smirked challengingly. ''Why can't you see that your Water-Pokemon doesn't stand a chance against my plant!'' He yelled as he too threw his pokeball. ''I chose Weepinbell!''

Said Pokemon appeared with the normal flash of white, it's leaves flexed and ready for battle.

Misty placed a hand on her hip, popping the other side out. ''You got a lot to learn about Pokemon if you think having a type advantage will save you'' Raising a hand with her fingers spread. ''Starmie, you know what to do'' She ordered, confidence in her voice.

The purple star fish gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he followed through with his orders. A stream of high pressured water burst from one of his… limbs? And race towards the stock still Weepinbell at startling speed.

With barely anytime to react, the water-type attack struck the plant square in the face, the force behind the attack sending it flying high into the sky. Beaten and unconscious before it even impacted the wall.

Joe watched this play out with his jaw agape. ''But my Pokemon is strong against water-pokemon'' He wondered out loud confused with how the battle played out. It was some much different form the simulations!

Naruto didn't even try to keep the smile of his face as he, Brock and Masami approached the two. But before he could open his mouth to speak, his and Masami's ears twitch. Their heightened senses picking up the sound of footsteps and the smell of lavender.

Turning his head slightly, Naruto saw her. The one he was looking for. The one that thought up this crazy training system. He saw her long silky looking brown hair and chocolate eyes, the cute button nose and a figure so curvy that it shouldn't belong to some one her age.

Giselle, the top student of the beginner class. While he hopped she put up a decent pokemon battle…

Well, even if their battle was a disappointment, at least the view most certainly isn't.

* * *

AN: And that makes Chapter Ten! Finally! I hope it was worth the wait, I really do. Chapter eleven is already in the works so you will not have to wait nearly as long for the next one.

One side note is that the Poll for Gen two Pokemon is now down and here are the results. I am taking nicknames for all of them bar the Legendary Pokemon so please, either send me a suggestion through a PM or a Review.

Normal Pokemon:

Larvitar - He held the top vote the entire time.

Cyndaquil.

Pikachu - Personal requestion that someone asked me for.

Gyarados.

Totodile.

Chikorita

Elekid

Legendary Pokemon:

Lugia

Suicune

* * *

And that is the Poll results. I am not to suprised to be honest. Anyway, the poll for Gen three is up on my profile. This time it is actually only gen three Pokemon unlike the other two polls. If there are any Pokemon that you want to join the team that are not on the poll, all you need to do is send me a request with a good reason. Also a nickname if you have one. The Poll will be up for the next five chapters.

Anyway, that's it from me.

Thanks again for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter.

Like it,

Fav it,

Review it,

Do what you want with it!

Just don't flame it!

See you in the next chapter, Pease.


	11. Setting The Record Straight

**First of all I would like to apologize for the short chapter, The next one is going to be a titan sized 10k monster. Promise.**

 **Oh yeah, I noticed two reviews pointing out the fact that Naruto's departure not only killed all of the people in Konoha, but everyone on that planet. Even the innocents. To that I say, Naruto was not the one that pull him out of that world, or dimention as it were, it was the kyuubi. A giant being of not giving a shit. Though Naruto has changed that about him. Plus I didn't want anyone to ask if anymore Naruto charactors would make and apperance.**

 **Anyway,**

''Talking **/Demonic/godly/** Pokemon talking **''**

'Thinking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon Thinking **'**

 _'Mentally talking/ **Demonic/Godly/** Pokemon **'**_

 **Pokemon Move/Jutsu/Techniques**

(Pokemon talking, only Naruto can here this type of Pokespeech, everyone else just hears the Pokemon's name)

 **This has been Pyroserr, See you at the Bottom**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

* * *

Giselle watched the battle with a disappointed look in her eyes and a sigh on her full pink lips. This 'battle' was a joke in her eyes, you can't just win by type advantage alone. If that wore the case then a simple newborn Horsea would be able to topple a battle experienced Charizard.

Not likely at all.

Before she was able to really delve into how stupid Joe was, the battle finished with Weepinbell sent flying into a wall. Shaking her head, she was about to make her entrance when she made eye contact with a sea of deep ocean blue.

She just continued to look at those captivating baby blues before a slight twitch movement from the golden hair that hung around the unknown males shoulders. She had to blink when she saw another set of eyes looked her way. As it turns out, it wasn't the guys hair at all, just a Pokemon. A shiny Vulpix by the looks of it. Another trainer that let it's pokemon out of it's ball to often, that just showed a lack o-

Wait…

A _Shiny_ Pokemon a Vulpix to be more precise. One of the most beautiful evolved shiny pokemon she knew about. Double the strength and the beauty, incredibly rare to see, let alone just _sat_ on the shoulders of a human without a care in the world.

'Just how the hell did this whiskered hunk of a blond manage to just such a rare find'. Giselle thought to herself as she resumed her steps towards the group of bickering 'trainers'. In her current state of mind, she chose to ignore the way her brain classified the 5'11 piece of possible jail-bait. Even if she did agree.

Banishing these though from her mind for the moment, she let her lips curl into a condensing smile as she came to a stop, absent-mindedly taking note of the fact that five of her 'trainers' found their way behind her.

''You are right about Weepinbell being strong against water types Joe,'' Her voice was a soft melody but her tone was insulting. ''However, your opponent is from the Cerulean City Gym.'' With a smirk, she locked eyes with her fellow student. ''Her Pokemon are much more experienced and stronger then anything you have'' She flicked her long brown hair over her shoulder. ''You should've known that. You Joe, are an embarrassment to this academy'' She finished with a huff as her nose was turned skyward, as if they were beneath her.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes at the prissy bitch. 'Are all student here really this self-centred or have we just run into the cream of the crop' He question his now secretly awake Vulpix, who had yet to move from her perch on his shoulders.

Said Pokemon just shrugged her shoulders with a grunt, one eye watching the drama before her. 'How the hell and I supposed to know? I have been here just as long as you have' The sarcastic response he just knew he would get was delivered without any hesitation or remorse.

Naruto had to fight back the urge to rub the back of his head, Masami and Kyu were far to much alike. What was worse was the fact that the two had only met once when he had set up the… let's call it an Aura Link when she was a newly hatched baby. God, what an effect.

Shaking his head at his Pokemon, Naruto turned his head to the side slightly when he heard a low consistent giggle that reminded him of an old man back at Pallet town. To his surprise, Brock stood there with his head tilted to the side and his clasped hands on his cheek. A bright red blush across his face as the giggles leaked from his mouth.

This time Naruto didn't fight the urge as his hand met with his face. Brock was a pervert, and by the looks of it, a public pervert. One of the legendary few who didn't care about showing how much they loved the temple called the female body. Which almost always ended with either a slap or punch from whom ever they we worshipping at that moment.

Well, back at Pallet that's what always happened to the old man anyway.

''Hentai/Hentai'' Both he and Masami whispered to themselves, the Vulpix having picked up some of his native language when ever he let it slip out.

''Ain't she just the picture of perfect'' Brock sighed out with a dopey smile, as if he were in a dream looking at an angel. Naruto just closed his eyes with a grunt, sure she was attractive and her voice was nice but from what he had heard that voice say. This Giselle, isn't the most beautiful of people.

Unfortunately, the top student of the beginners class seemed to have heard what Brock said as her smile grew just that little bit more cocky.

''I'm the top student in the beginning class of the most exclusive prep school in the world, Pokemon Tech'' She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, as if she were praying standing up. ''It's such a shame that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, my humble attitude'' She opened her eyes and struck a pose. ''Some think of my as a star by I am just Giselle!''

Naruto crocked an eyebrow as Misty's fingers twitched. No one called her a star, so why was she bring it up? With a soft grunt, Naruto looked back at the still blushing Brock. ''Yep, Just the picture of perfect Brock'' Naruto remarked with a roll of his eyes, the grey ring in his eye glowing ever so softly as the love struck man nodded senselessly.

Giselle shot Naruto a glare before her face softened when she looked at Joe. Taking a few steps forward she came to a stop about arms length away from the shorter student. Joe just looked up at her silently, like he had been ever since she had made her appearance.

''I want to continue to help my classmates try and be the best that they can possibly be'' With a smile, she raised her right hand to her heart and closed her eyes. ''To teach each other, To respect each other and to ensure the Pokemon of tomorrow.'' Her eyes snapped open in a nasty glare that made Joe wince. ''You are a weakling that needs to get stronger fast before everyone decides to just leave you in the dust.'' She finished with a hmph, her goons behind her nodding in agreement.

After a few moments of silent staring, Giselle spun of her heel, satisfied with her warning. Behind her, Joe stood stock-still, his jaw gaping and his eyes wide. Naruto gripped his upper arm tightly as he kept them cross in front of his chest.

Just as he was about to voice both his and the agitated Masami's thoughts, Misty cut him off in a typical Waterflower fashion. A load voice and burning eyes.

''Now hold on a second!'' Misty's voice stopped Giselle dead in her tracks, though the brunette did not turn to face the angry red-head. Something that infuriated Mt. Misty even more. ''A true friend, as you call yourself, wouldn't walk away from someone who needs their help!'' Misty placed her hands on her hips as Giselle turned her head slightly to look back out the corner of her eye. Misty, seeing this glared at her with the same anger she sent the still frozen Joe. ''You are the living embodiment of the say that beauty is only skin deep!'' Misty declared with a low growl.

All Giselle did was scoff as she flicked her hair over her shoulder again. She sent Misty a superior smirk that made the twelve year old's skin crawl. ''You know,'' Giselle began as she began to inspect her well manicured nails. ''Jealousy isn't to pretty either'' She looked at Misty with a smile so sweet, it could've made Misty throw up.

Deciding he had heard enough, Naruto walked forward with quick and strong steps. Completely ignoring Brock's 'sagely' advice of staying out of a 'cat fight' as he came to a stop right beside Misty whom looked at him with angry yet questioning eyes.

Naruto sent her a calm and reassuring smile, seeing her tense shoulders slump and the fire in her eyes lower, if only slightly. His smile dropped and his eyes darkened as he looked towards the still smug top Pokemon tech student.

Even if she would never say it out loud, the look in the blond's eyes scared her, especially now that he was close enough for her to see the strange grey and pale blue coloured rings that seemed to glow against the pool of ocean blue.

Naruto stayed silent for a few more seconds, taking tiny joy in watching the previously smug girl wither under a simple look. Added efficiency with the glow that he added with his limited control.

Thinking he had enough fun with the stare, Naruto opened his mouth to finally speak. ''People like you really piss me off.'' His voice was just as blank as his stare. ''Thinking your better then everyone just because your fickle mind as covered and made up for the flaws in your character.'' Anger started to seep into his voice as he reached into his pouch. ''Lucky for you,''

Pulling his hand out, a shrunken Pokeball in tow as Masami jumped off his shoulder and plodded her way to Brock and sat down to watch. Naruto sent Giselle a smile, not like his usual cheery one at almost everyone saw him wear consistently. No, this one was a dangerous one, one that promised an ass kicking.

''I know how to deal with people like you''

Misty would be lying is she said it didn't make him look attractive, even more so the his foxy smile. Though that may just be her.

Enlarging the ball, Naruto let up on his 'Aura' and indicated to the shelves of Pokeballs with a twitch on his hand.

Seemingly gaining some of her previous attitude, Giselle wiped the nervous look off her face and looked at Naruto with a sneer. Then with a hmph, she walked to grab her own Pokemon. Just as she was about to grab a the pokeball of her choice, Naruto voice stopped her dead.

''Just to make this fair, I plan on using a Fire/flying type'' His declaration got a range of different reactions. Shock and confusion from Brock and Misty, shock because of the fact the he gave an unnecessary advantage to his opponent. The confusion was because as far as they were aware, he didn't have a Pokemon like that.

Masami merely raised her head from her paws in interest, was it time already?

Surprise and anger from the five Poke tech goon students, just surprise from Joe. Giselle however had a small amount of fear with her serving of surprise pie. The only two Pokemon of that type native to Kanto were both extremely powerful in the right hands. One being a fable legendary, the legendary in it's own way. But there was no way he had either of those, he was only a two badge trainer, he had said so early when she was listening in.

Clearing her mind of those thoughts, her hand continued it's way the to Pokeball of her choice. The pokemon inside being a perfect decision if what the cocky blond said was true.

With the Pokeball in hand, she made her way to her side of the arena, taking confident strides of someone who knew they were going to win. Once she made it to her white box, she noticed that Naruto was stood waiting across from her, the red-head, Misty off to the sides.

''You are going to regret this'' Giselle hissed out ''I am the top student of the beginners class and you only have two badges'' Her tone was a type that would've made a lesser man back off.

Something Naruto was most certainly not, his darker toned friend however, took a couple steps back with sweat on his face. Even from here she could hear him muttering something about 'blond whiskered idiots not listening to his great wisdom' only yo have Misty elbow him in the gut with a huff.

Her barb did not work however as all Naruto did was smile wider, his longer then normal fangs jutting from his upper lip.

Deciding to make the first move, Giselle, in a display of flexibility, wound up her throw and let lose. ''Graveler. Go!'' She yelled as the Rock/Ground – Type slammed down with a heavy thud and a loud roar of his name.

-LineBreak-

On the sidelines, Brock stroked his chin in though. ''This isn't good'' He muttered to himself, gaining the attention of Misty who just looked at him, demanding an explanation. Seeing the look, he went into greater detail. ''If Naruto does indeed to use a Fire/Flying type he will be at a big disadvantage'' He explained as he and Misty looked back to the arena, both wondering what Naruto had been hiding from them for so long.

-LineBreak-

Naruto looked at his Pokeball with a smile for a second before he too threw it high up. The flashing red and white of the rapidly spinning ball drew eyes as it flew higher and higher. With a feral grin and eyes alight, Naruto spoke...

''Amaterasu, Let's make this battle _Burn''_

* * *

 **And that is Chapter Eleven! I'll give you three guesses as to who Naruto choose to be his partner in this fight. I bet you won't guess it.  
**

 **Anyway, in case you missed it, their is a new poll on my profile for Gen three Pokemon Plus one Gen four. my mistake, didn't spot it until I had already put the poll up. this poll will be up until the fiftenth chapter. (Not counting the AN Chapter, So really Chapter sixteen)**

 **Anyway, that's it from me.**

 **Thanks again for reading and i'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Like it,**

 **Fav it,**

 **Review it,**

 **Do what you want with it!**

 **Just don't flame it!**

 **See you in the next chapter, Pease.**


	12. Strange Persuasion Style

**Wow... um... Okay how to start this off? Well the I shall start with the obvious. I am sorry it was almost been a year since my last upload. AN ENTIRE YEAR! I have no excuse, you guys and gals don't need excuses so I will just say that I am sorry, Deeply sorry. Anyway you have waited long enough I hope you like it because I shall have another one out once every two weeks if not weekly every Friday.**

 **Anyway: You probably already know that Way they talk and what they mean so I don't feel the need to say it very chapter. Also I have no Claim to Naruto nor Pokemon, they belong to the owners that own them.**

 **So Without Farther ado I Bring you!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

* * *

Giselle felt her breath catch in her throat as the heat in the room rose by an untold amount. Her brow was caked in sweat as she struggled to breath, her clothing suddenly a prison. Her hands twitched by her side, her smug and confident smile melted off her face.

A quick look around the room told her that she was not alone in her suffering, none were spared. Even her chosen rock/ground type seemed to be having trouble coping despite his natural ability to withstand heat. Maybe because the full force of whatever it was pressing down on her seemed to be focussed on him. Looking across the field to her blond opponent, whom she expected to be worse off then even her, she saw a sight that would stick with her for years to come.

The blond stood tall, arms crossed and eyes hard chips of cold that would – should melt in the face of the fire pouring out of the monster he stood next to so easily. The same monster that breathed out a 'small' plume of smoke from it's long snout, strangely adding to it's threatening image.

It's baneful blue eyes looked at her through the smoke. No, that wasn't quite right. It seemed to be judging her, or looking right through her as if she wasn't even there, though that quickly left her mind, along with a breath she had be holding, when the heat rose even higher for a sudden second before the Charizard looked over to it's trainer with a huff.

Noticing it's look, Naruto sent Amaterasu a small sheepish grin in apology. ''I know, I know'' He said with a sigh. ''She isn't that impressive at all but I thought you would like to stretch your wings so to speak?'' It was more a statement that a question and Amaterasu got the meaning – 'I have a point to prove.'

With that she turned her head back to her soon to be opponent, read: victim, with a growl that Naruto seemed to understand. The blond nodded slightly his stone face cracking to show a feral grin that matched the look on Amaterasu's maw revealing the pearly whites of them both.

Giselle couldn't help but shudder and gulp but she pressed on anyway. This blond vermin insulted her, not with words but actions. The lack of care in both his and his Pokemon's posture made her infuriated. Infuriated enough to forget her surroundings and her earlier fear.

With a voice sounding much more confident then she felt, she called out the start of the match. Deciding to go first, Giselle shouted her command, ''Graveler use **Rock Polish** and go straight at it with a **Rollout!** '' Her hand outstretched towards the still calm and unmoving duo, making her grind her teeth as her Pokemon flashed for a second before curling into a ball and dropping to the floor with a heavy thud.

It kicked up dust and rocks as it spun in place, taking out small chunks of the floor for it's effort. Suddenly it seemed to have caught traction as it stopped spinning and raced towards it's target with speed a speed something of it's weight shouldn't have. The effects of the earlier **Rock Polish** boosting it a fair amount.

Naruto watched the grey ball of rock get closer and closer. Close enough to worry Misty and Brock but Masami stayed quiet, trying to get some sleep. When it was close enough that Naruto could make out the detail on the well kept crock and nannies of the quickly approaching Graveler, he made his move.

''Stop it'' Although he said it quietly and calmly, everyone in the room heard the power and command his voice carried. Along with the confidence that it would work despite how ludicrous it sounded.

In a show of loyalty and devotion, Amaterasu did as was asked without a moment of thought or hesitation. Her arms out stretched and claws opened wide braced for impact. When the impact came it stunned the crowd. Amaterasu stood there with a motionless rock being kept up with her arm strength alone, arms that didn't even budge or buckle when that type advantage Pokemon landed a direct attack.

''What was it you said Giselle?'' Naruto hummed, his finger on his chin and his grin still in place. He locked his icy blue eyes on the wide and fearful eyes of Giselle, his grin widening ever so slightly. ''Something about not willing with types alone?'' Not waiting for a reply, Naruto inclined his head to Amaterasu. ''Hows this for type advantage eh? Sent it back''

With a snarl, Amaterasu did as told and tossed the Rock/Ground pokemon up in a show of strength that everyone had come to expect. Pulling her arm back, her talons closed into a fist that lit up a strong white. Just when Graveler fell back down she struck with incredible force sending the airborne Pokemon back at Giselle with threefold the speed it came.

Giselle only had enough time to cover her eyes as her pokemon came shooting past her with speed that knocked her off her feet. The loud bang from the wall behind her that followed was sure to bring attention, along with the still form of the graveler lodged half way in it.

She tore her eyes away from the image of her pokemon when she heard footsteps, the only sound in the entire training room. Even the breathing seemed to stop. She froze when she looked up to see the intimidating form of Naruto, his Charzard still back where it laid the brutal attack on her pokemon.

Giselle flinched when his hand was in her face, looking up at his eyes this time. She expected to see the same cold calm look from the battle – Reality check more like she thought to herself – but instead all she could she was a warmth that made her blush. Taking his hand in her own, she was surprised at the ease he'd shown when he pulled her up to her feet with barely any effort.

''I have two badges, Giselle'' He began, staring her in the eyes. ''I have only just started my pokemon journey recently but I have had most of my pokemon at my side for years.'' Letting go of her hand and missing the momentary flash disappointment on her face, Naruto made his way back to Amaterasu who stood there, her tail beating the ground every now and then.

Not even stopping as Masami hopped up to her normal spot on his shoulders but he did scratch her behind her left ear getting a content purr in response as she settled down to sleep. Stopping beside his orange dragon, Naruto rested his palm on her neck and looked at Giselle with his eyes a bright blue again. ''It's because of this bond I have with them that makes them fight hard for me and makes me fight hard for them. A bond I didn't form behind some computer but out there in the world. Learning weaknesses and moves and how everything stat wise is good and all but it means nothing when you face a trainer who as experience with battles and his own Pokemon''

Reaching down to his belt, Naruto rose the Pokeball to Amaterasu who returned without a word needed. ''I know you're not a bad person Giselle, your intentions are good but your execution is poor. Maybe try to use positive reinforcement? I did and as you saw'' He lifted the shrunken Pokeball to his face and looked at it fondly. ''It worked wonders with the amazing Pokemon I have.''

Pocketing the Pokeball, Naruto sent Giselle a smile. ''I'm not sure if you will listen to me, hell I'm not even sure why I felt the need to interfere at all but I have done what I can. For all I know you might go back to being the school 'Trainer''' He muttered with a small amount of amusement before shrugging. ''But I need to get going, there are pokemon out there waiting for me to catch and gyms for me to challenge, burning good travelling time right now!''

He started to walk away towards the door, not noticing the lack of sound or responses and pulled out the pokedex to look at the time. ''Misty, if you don't hurry we might not make it to the pokecenter in time~'' He sang with a snicker as said girl snapped out her shock and ran to Naruto with a panicked look on her face, dragging Brock behind her with a shockingly strong grip.

Naruto laughed when she shot past and grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out the academy, scared out of her mind about the chance of sleeping outside _again._ With all the bugs and the noises and the _bugs!_ She was so fast that she burst out of the main doors leaving a trail of dust behind her.

Giselle blinked rapidly, her mind all types of muddled as she watched the slowly disappearing group vanish over the peek of a hill. The warmth on her hand spread to her cheeks as she coughed to compose herself. Turning around to look back at everyone, all of whom looked as stunned as she felt, and walked right to Joe.

The dirty blond boy blush as the admittedly beautiful girl walked up to him, seemingly struggling to say or do something, a conflicted look on her face. They looked anywhere but each other in silence for a good minute before they both grew too uncomfortable and tried to speak at the same time.

''Listen Jo-''

''Gisell-''

Both stopped, letting the other continue before Giselle huffed and rubbed her arm in embarrassment and frustration. Taking a calming breath she let a small smile of guilt spread on her face that caused Joe to almost go cherry red in the cheeks.

''It as recently come to my attention that I may have been wrong in the way I tried to help my fellow peers succeed in their studies.'' She shocked Joe by bowing low at the waist, her hair falling to hide her face from the stunned boy. ''If you would please forgive me and let me please try again. I know that I have been hard on you and that you migh-'' She stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder with a gentle touch. She looked up at Joe to see one of the biggest smiles she had ever seen on the boy's face.

''Now now, enough of that Giselle. You are forgiven, I would be honored if you wanted to try to help me get better.'' He sent her a smile that made her duck her head again with a pretty little dusting of pink on her pale cheeks, not that he saw for he was to busy staring out the window.

' _Thank you Naruto, I don't know how you did it or why you did but…. Thank you_ '

* * *

 **What do you think? Probably not worth the wait I understand but please stick around, I have a lot planned to come next!**

 **I want to thank everyone of you that send me the support and the love, it's one of the reasons I wanted to continue this story. Plus the sudden wave of ideas that smashed my writers block to pieces. I just wanted to let you guys know that it meant a lot to me that so many of you care about my story!**

 **Also, The poll for Gen 3 Pokemon is _Still up!_ Go there to vote to get your pokemon choice a chance because i plan to take the poll down when I up load my next chapter either this Friday or the next!**

 **One last thing from me, A lot of people suddenly came swarming back to my story last night. Sorry about that but I had to delete my A/N Chapter cleanliness purposes. Hope this chapter made up for that.**

 **Anyway, that's it from me.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Like it,**

 **Fav it,**

 **Review it,**

 **Do what you want with it!**

 **Just don't flame it!**

 **See you in the next chapter, Pease.**


	13. Metal Casings of a Mystery

**Just like I said, this friday or the last and I delivered! I feel so proud of myself for sticking to my word like any good human with any sense of pride should! Sorry about it being a rather small one this time but with college stating up again soon I needed to get everything ready. I shall try to give all of you a 5000 worded piece of my soul.**

 **All joking aside, I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for all the support on my last chapter. I wasn't expecting much but I hoped for a lot and you guys and gals really delivered. Thank you**

 **Anyway: You probably already know that Way they talk and what they mean so I don't feel the need to say it very chapter. Also I have no Claim to Naruto nor Pokemon, they belong to the owners that own them.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

* * *

''Oh Naruto! How good it is to hear from you again my boy!'' Naruto smiled at the sight of professor Oak, a hand raised in greeting as the other held the phone attached to the screen to his ear. ''You know you really should call more Naruto, your mother tends to ask me all types of questions about you that I can't answer because you haven't rung'' The aged man chastised Naruto causing the blond boy to rub his neck and chuckle nervously.

''Sorry Old man Oak, I would call more but I've been training my new Pokemon really hard also, me and my friends have just been on the road so long that phones are hard to come by!'' Naruto whined in his defence as Oak raised a single eyebrow before shaking his head and continuing to stir his pot of tofu… Not knowing how to cook sucks.

''Where are you calling from anyway? The area code wasn't a pokecenter area code, not one that I've seen at any rate.'' He tapped his finger to his chin, head tilted slightly trying to remember something or another, Naruto wasn't to sure.

''I just stopped by Bill's lighthouse, I wanted to talk to him in person and ask a few questions about some theories I've been thinking about.'' Naruto leaned real close to the screen, as if it would allow Oak to hear him better. ''Get this though, when we walked in here Bill had somehow fused himself with a Pokemon! I know right! And once we helped him out with his teleporter thing, I don't really pay to much attention to what it was, he claimed to be a 'pokemaniac' and offered to answer my questions and stay the night.''

Oak gave a deep laugh at that causing Naruto to chuckle as small bit as well. ''My my, Bill sounds like he hasn't changed a bit. Give him my regards Naruto. Oh! And also, remember to call your mother! She is starting to get worried'' Oak commanded with a point before moved to cut the line. Just before he did that though he spoke one last thing, a serious look on his face.

''One last thing before I go, remember the name of the previous trainer of your two Eevees'?'' Naruto nodded with narrowing eyes, Damien was not a name he planned to forget. ''His starter, a Charmander has just been wiped from his active rooster. I've placed him under investigation based on your past experiences with his misuse of Pokemon and reports of suspected abuse. When or if you ever see him, I give you permission to confiscate his pokedex and pokeballs if they haven't been taken from him already'' He eyes held a sharp look to them, something rare to see on the normally welcoming and warm old man. With his final piece said, Oak cut the connection between them was a wave.

Naruto nodded stiffly, his previous experiences with Damien's Pokemon not leaving the trainer in a good light. Every part of him hopped the charmander had been traded away but even he knew the chances of that were slim, something in his body just told him something horrible had happened to something innocent. The more he thought about it the angrier he got, so he shook his head and got to calling the next number on his frankly short list.

Naruto grinned as he typed in the number of his house, listening to Misty and Brock talk to Bill in the background about all types of things. They left him alone for the pleasure of privacy which he thanked them for as a soft smile took place of his normal grin as the phone rang.

Not a moment later Delia Ketchum's warm and kind voice graced Naruto's ears. ''Hello, This is the Ketchum residence, who am I talking to?'' The same old welcoming that he had to do whenever he answered before she did, it was nice to hear.

''Hello Mom -'' Before he could get another word in, the screen in front of him flicked to life revealing Delia Ketchum in all her bathrobe, wet haired glory.

''Naruto!'' She almost scream down the phone, waving at him with a big smile. A smile that soon dropped into a pout/scowl. ''Why have I not heard from you in so long young man!'' Though he couldn't see it, Naruto knew she had a hand on her cocked hip and a foot tapping against the floor just waiting for his answer.

Naruto's smile grow on his face, leaning forward ever so slightly with a gleam in his eye that cause Delia to smile warmly. ''Mom, I've got a lot to tell you about…''

And tell her he did.

* * *

''So what we up here for anyway Bill?'' Naruto asked as the cool breath of the ocean air ruffled his hair. Leaning on the railing at the top of the lighthouse, he looked out to the massive body of water. If only it wasn't clouded by fog, Naruto wondered how far he would've been able to see.

''Well my young Poke manic'' Bill exclaimed from his spot crouched down next to what looked like a loud record player. He stood up and tightened the cuffs of his rather pricey looking maroon suit and sent Naruto an eager grin. ''I'm sure, as a fellow researcher, that you understand the need to met new and amazing pokemon. Tonight I plan to met one if not thee most amazing pokemon ever.''

He walked to the railing with a remote in hand, barely talking to the three with him and more to himself. ''Some time ago I heard one of the most alluring sounds from across the water'' He pressed the large red button, the only button, on his remote.

Naruto, Misty and Brock looked around as the lighthouse started to flash in a series of colours one after the other, a beautiful noise calling out in a haunting tone. Almost like a lonely song. Naruto closed his eyes and listened, vaguely making sense of the call. He was so disconnected that he didn't hear Bill explain what it meant nor did he see Brock invite Misty to dance.

But he did hear the sound of something wading through the waves, something massive. It's footsteps along seemingly making the entire tower shake ever so slightly. Grabbing the railing to brace himself from falling over, something Brock and Misty weren't so lucky about as they tumbled to the ground with a yelp and gasp.

Naruto didn't have enough power in him to tear his eyes away and look at them. Simply captivated by the sight before him. The colossal being towering over them, Naruto had no words. Just ankle deep in the ocean and yet they, on top of a lighthouse which rested on top of a cliff, were merely eye level with the beast.

Looking closer at the silhouette Naruto was able to make out a familiar shape. Though shrouded in fog he wasn't completely sure but from what he was able to make out it seemed like a super sized Dragonite. That couldn't be right, through out recorded history there had never been a Dragonite this large. Scratch that, there had never been any pokemon this large, ever.

Despite it's obvious size, something about this pokemon struck Naruto as odd. The novelty of the situation washed away as he looked at the yellow eyes staring at him and his friends. They seemed to look but not see. Even with them so small it should be able to spot them, so that was not the problem. They just seemed cold, lifeless, robotic.

Closing his eyes and drowning out everything, Naruto desired to check something out quickly. Sending a pulse of his recently underused aura at the giant pokemon searchingly. It was a common thing among the aura sensitive, pokemon and human alike for them to send one either subconsciously or not but once probed them they would send one in kind. It was like a sonar to detect hostile intentions or intentions of any kind really. It wasn't fall-proof way of doing things but it worked in a pinch, saving pokemon and humans alike. A more refined survival instinct if you wanted to simplify it.

Not feeling one in return caused Naruto to frown and focus even deeper. He snapped back a second later, eyes wide and mind in a whirl. He felt nothing at all, not a spec of aura what so ever. Just a coldness that could be related to a machine. How could that be possible though? Everything had aura, even trees and plants had it. It was a sign of someone or something's life force. So to not have one would mean-

'' **It's not alive nor has it ever been''**

Before Naruto could even have a chance to address the strangely quiet Kyu a mighty explosion erupted against the side of the anomaly sending waves and rock everywhere. It gave a strangely real howl of pain and took a step back through the water before swing at what it thought was the cause.

''Get Down!'' Naruto yelled out as he dragged the panicking Bill down to the ground. Just in time too, as a clawed hand, bigger then a car, tore through the top of the lighthouse. It sending debris and rubble everywhere. Naruto covered both himself and Bill, though he could feel some shards of glass scrapping his skin he cared little, more relieved in seeing Misty and Brock safely make it to the stairs.

Thinking it would be a good idea to follow their example, Naruto lifted the shell-shocked but recovering Bill to his feet and then proceeded to guide him down the stairs as quickly as he could.

They made it out in time to see the giant pokemon take another hit to the under bellybefore slamming it's tail into the side of the cliff, sending waves and something else flying. It turned to leave and make a hasty retreat, ignoring any attempt from Bill to stop the subject of his fascination from disappearing forever.

If Naruto hadn't been so focused on the wound in the 'Dragonite's' side he might have seen the shape of the three from the beginning of his journey vanish into the night sky. However, that was not as important as what he had noticed from the wound of the quickly retreating pokemon.

Sparks, sparks and wires. The eyes of a robot and the workings of one too. Who would build a giant Dragonite robot? And Why?

* * *

Hope you liked it and if you didn't tell me what I did wrong in the hopes that I can improve for the future.

As of now, the poll of the Generation 3 Pokemon has been closed down and the results have come in, I must say that I am quite happy with the final say of Naruto's Hoenn caught team.

* * *

 **Normal Team:**

 **AT Number One with a total of 111 votes is: Ralts - Gardevoir**

 **Coming in at Number Two with a commendable 97 votes - Absol**

 **Chilling at Number Three with a cool 94 votes - Treecko**

 **Roaring in at Number Four with a Dragonic 93 votes - Bagon**

 **Invading minds at Number Five with the mental 87 votes - Beldum**

 **Searing it's place at Number Six with a burning 84 votes - Torchic**

 **Legendary Team:**

 **Flying High with 75 votes we have Rayquaza**

 **Never to be seen without the other and a stunning 67 votes is the EON DUO**

* * *

 **Sorry about going all showman on all of you but I do love the dramatics. Also, As of now, the poll of the Pokemon team from Generation 4 is now up! If there is pokemon not listed there that you want as part of the team then send me a PM telling me why you want them and I shall see what I can do. Also, some Pokemon will be going his team that aren't on any of the polls because I have plans that involve them. I Plan to close the Poll on the 20th Chapter so get your votes in now**

 **Anyway, that's it from me.**

 **Thanks again for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Like it,**

 **Fav it,**

 **Review it,**

 **Do what you want with it!**

 **Just don't flame it!**

 **See you in the next chapter, Peace.**


End file.
